Not just a Sleepover
by SickmindedSucker
Summary: The x men and the Brotherhood boys are bored this particular Friday evening, so what do they do? Why, a sleepover of course, but not just any sleepover, its a sleepover in Super WalMart!
1. Default Chapter

Ok guys, heres the start of my second fanfic, this idea just randomly came to me, because I figured for my next fic, I'd do a humor, and for RoguesHeart and all the other non Jean and Scott fans, this would be for you. If you all don't like it or don't want me to continue it, just leave me a review and let me know, but if you do like it and do want me to continue, still give me a review because reviews make the world go round. I don't own XME, although I'd really really really love to (pssst, my birthdays in march if anyone wants to give them to me for my birthday). Anyway this chapters just to give you all an idea of what this fic is gonna be about. SO PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Ok, in this fic, Remy, Piotr, and John, ARE NOT on the acolyte side, they're on the X Men side. The couples will be Romy (of course) Kiotr, Jonda, Kurt/Amanda, minimal Jott (just because I hate them and this fic they will be tortured), I'm going to attempt Bobby/Jubilee, even though they will both probably be OOC (just because I barely know anything about them). There will probably be special appearances by the adults, but don't worry, it'll be funny.  
  
Summary: now, a lot of fics are centered around sleepovers and parties and stuff, and this is one of those, but there is a twist in it, they're all going to have a sleepover in Wal-Mart. Not just any Wal-Mart, a super Wal-Mart (which is pretty much like regular Wal-Mart except it has a grocery side as well, a few fast food places, and a candy store, with seriously any type of candy you can imagine. Oh, and like any party, it does have a whole aisle for alcohol) anyway, heres the first chapter, hope ya like it  
  
It was another Friday night at the Xavier Institute. All of the inhabitants were doing what they normally did. Remy was pestering Rogue who was reading, Kitty and Piotr were making out, John and Wanda, who was visiting him and Rogue, were playing a fighting game on PS2 (a/n yeah, I have no clue what kind of fighting games they have for PS2 since I don't have one), Wanda kicking John's ass much to his chagrin, Bobby and Jubilee had just put neon yellow dye in Jeans body wash and hid all of Scott's pants, replacing them with Jeans skirts. Jean and Scott had just gotten out of the Danger Room and went to go take showers.  
  
"Remy, will ya just' leave meh the hell alone, Ah wanna finish this book damn it!" Rogue yelled exasperated at the Cajun who was flirting with her mercilessly.  
  
"Aw chere, yo' know yo' love dis' Cajun, an' yo' can' tell moi a book is mo'e interesting den Remy," He said as he pushed the book down and gave her one of his million dollar smiles. Rogue smiled sweetly and looked at him.  
  
"Ya right Cajun, this book isn't jus' mo'e interesting then ya," she said as she pulled brought her face closer to his. "It's a shit load mo'e interestin' then ya, with a bettah face an' personality," Rogue growled and pushed him off the couch and stretched her legs out on it and went back to reading her book.  
  
"Chere, yo' wound dis Cajun o' yo's, in mo'e ways den one," He said, looking up at her holding his hand over his heart dramatically.  
  
"Good, someone needs to smack some sense inta ya damn thick skull," Rogue said, not even looking up from her book. Just then they heard a scream coming upstairs, followed by another scream that sounded girlier (a/n and no, it wasn't Jean). Kitty and Piotr took a breath from they're make out session and looked up at the roof, along with everyone else in the rec room.  
  
"Like, what was that," Kitty asked. She got her answer as an angry looking Scott came down in nothing but a towel.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL MY PANTS!!!" Scott yelled as he stormed into the rec room. Rogue's, Wanda's, and Kitty's eyes were all wide as they saw Scott. If possible, Scott's face got even redder then it already was, seeing the girl's expressions and the guys snickering. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT?!?! MY PANTS ARE GONE!"  
  
"Like, oh my god." Kitty squeaked out.  
  
"Dear god," Wanda said, looking away. "Anyone see a sharp object I can gouge my brain out with?" Rogue couldn't even find anything to say.  
  
Just then Jean came storming down the stairs in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top, but the scary thing was, her skin was all bright yellow. She then saw Scott standing there in just a towel and her mouth dropped just as Scott's dropped at seeing his perfect little girlfriend yellow like the sun. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" they both yelled at each other at the same time.  
  
"Someone took all of my pants and replaced them with your skirts!" Scott said, still seething.  
  
"Well someone put neon yellow dye in my bodywash!" Jean yelled outraged that someone would mare her perfect skin and perfect image. Just then, they heard numerous cameras clicking and bright flashes of light. They both turned around and saw Bobby and Jubilee standing there with cameras and a digital camera.  
  
"Say cheese guys," Bobby said as he took a digital camera picture of their faces. They both smiled at the pissed off ass holes and decided it would be a good idea to run. A split second later, Jean and Scott were running after the two newbies, Scott still in his towel, much to everyone's disgust.  
  
"Man, mah brain will nevah beh the same again," Rogue said as she was still looking at the spot where Scott and Jean were just standing. The guys just broke into laughter while Wanda and Kitty agreed with Rogue.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we, like have a sleepover! We can, like, invite the Brotherhood and Amanda and stuff!" Kitty squealed as she jumped up off the love seat she and Piotr were on. Everyone looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Uh, Kit, no offense, but why on earth would we wanna do that?" Rogue asked her looking at her friend like she was crazy.  
  
"Because, it wont be, like, a normal sleepover," Kitty said, a glint in her eye. Everyone had seen that glint before and it scared them. "It wont be a normal sleepover because we'll, like, have it in the Super Wal-Mart!" Kitty said jumping up and down.  
  
Ok, don't know if this was a great place to stop, but this is just the first chap, I wanted to get the idea out on FF.net and see what people thought about it. So if you all want me to continue it, just leave me a Review, and if you don't want me to continue, then just tell me in a review. So either way, please review! 


	2. The blackmail of Scott and Jean

AzureDragoness: damn girl, calm down, no need for the whip, heres the next chappie. Besides, I GAVE YOU THAT WHIP FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY! NO USING IT ON ME!  
  
RoguesHeart: Yes, I promised you I would do a Jott bashing, and here it is. Believe me, I have plenty of things cooked up for the two ;-) woo hoo, hope you didn't hurt your sides too much with laughing.  
  
The tiny one: Yes, Wal-Mart is fun to make fun of, so just think of how much fun a SUPER Wal-Mart would be. Don't worry, you'll see what I have planned for this fic, I think everyone will like it. Yes, Scott and Jean bashing is oh so much fun, I have many a things planned for them as well, but lets just say, super wal mart has a GREAT hunting section ;-)  
  
Cheese-Doodles-Are-Yummy: dear god girl, how on earth did you get kicked out of super wal mart! Well. I guess its not that hard. me and my friend got kicked out of Target, to this day they keep an eye on us when we're there. Lol, anyway, heres your next chapter, hope you enjoy it!  
  
Anon(girl): Here you go, the next chapter, for you and your purple and green pet shark Fishy!  
  
Metal Dragon1: I know, I scare a lot of people, what can I say, it's my charming personality. And sure you can use the skirt and dye stuff, its good to see someone likes my ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: ...SS doesn't own XME, dodos. If you sue her, we will all laugh, cause lord knows she aint rich. So there :-)  
  
SS: I AM TOO RICH! I can buy a cartoon of cookie dough ice cream and some bagels and cream cheese, so there *stick out tongue* anyway, here, my friends, is the next part of Not just a Sleepover. Complete with Jott bashing, insanity, and the cover, of DARKNESS! *tries to be all sneaky like, but is not accomplishing it* Oh well, here ya go! Thanx to all who reviewed.  
  
Bobby and Jubilee had just entered the rec room when Kitty said that, and looked at her as if she was a genius. Bobby ran up to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Kitty, you're a genius!" Bobby exclaimed as he kissed her cheek. Now, Piotr wasn't really the jealous type, but he felt the possessiveness of his relationship with Kitty and quickly got up and walked beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry big guy, I got my girl right here," Bobby put his arm around Jubilees waist as she giggled and put her head on his shoulder. "I just meant she was a genius because it's a great idea, her Super Wal*Mart sleepover idea, I mean, do you all know how much fun we could have, and it would all be illegal!" Bobby said excitedly. Now it was his turn to get stared at by everyone. "What, so I wanna do something spontaneous with my friends and girlfriend, is that such a crime!" he said as he threw up his arms for emphasis.  
  
"Ice boy, are ya actually hearin' yahself when ya talk?" Rogue asked, looking up from her book and raising her eyebrow. Sure it sounded like a fun idea, and it was better then staying at the Institute with the instructors.  
  
"Course I am, but that's not the point, the point is, this would be the perfect weekend to do it and it's something we'd be proud to tell to the younger generation!" Bobby said, still holding onto Jubilee's waist.  
  
"An why pray tell Ice boy, is this th' perfect weekend ta do this lil escapade?" Rogue asked, still skeptical about it.  
  
"Logan, Storm, and the Prof all went to something dealing with mutants in California, and they'll be gone all weekend! And then you know Beast will never leave his lab, so it would be the perfect weekend!" Bobby said, proud of his logical thinking. Remy smirked, as did John.  
  
"Remy tink it a good idea chere," Remy said, sitting on the arm of the couch. He put his hand on her leg and she just slapped it away.  
  
"Yeah Sheila, I mean, when would we have another chance to do this again, without Wolvie, Baldy and Stormy here to find out," John said, standing up and walking over to the couch. Jubilee suddenly looked worried.  
  
"What about Jean and Scott, they would NEVER go along with this, there too perfect and good of heart," Jubilee said while gagging.  
  
"Oh don't, like, worry, they'll go, and when they like do, we'll give them such, like, hell that Jean'll have gray hairs before she's like, 20," Kitty said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Whatevah, Ah'll go along, just cause ah don' wanna beh stuck in this damn house," Rogue said as she got up and headed to the stairs. Just before she went up to go grab some things she looked at them. "Bu' if we get caught, Ah'm blamin' it on ya'll and gonna say ya kidnapped meh," with that final thought, she walked up the stairs to grab the stuff she would need for the night.  
  
After everyone had gotten their stuff together, they heard a knock on the door. Kitty went to open it and saw the Brotherhood standing there.  
  
"Hey pretty Kitty," Lance said as he walked into the house, followed by Wanda, Pietro, Toad, the Blob and Tabitha. They had their stuff with them as well.  
  
"What are you guys, like, doing here," Kitty asked as she shut the door.  
  
"Wanda told us what you guys were planning on doing, so we decided to come along," Pietro said as he threw his arm around Kitty. Piotr glared at him and removed his arm from Kitty. Kitty just giggled and laid her head on Piotr's shoulder. Everyone was just about to head out when Jean and Scott came downstairs. Jean was still yellow from her shower, and Scott was wearing his X men uniform because he still didn't know where his pants were.  
  
"Now where are you all off to at," Jean looks at her watch, "8:30" she looked at them, glaring and Bobby and Jubilee, while they just grinned.  
  
"Were, like, sneaking into Super Wal*Mart and were gonna have a sleepover party there!" Kitty said excitedly. Jean and Scott were shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitty, but I'm not allowing that, there is too much at stake here, with all the mutant rallies and." He was cut off as Rogue slapped him.  
  
"Gawd tha' felt good," She smirked as Kitty started talking again.  
  
"You won't do anything Scott, we're the ones who want to like, do this, and we'll do it whether you like it or not," Kitty said non- chalantly.  
  
"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure that we wont go down and tell Mr. McCoy now what your planning, or even that we'll tell the professor when he and the others get back, huh," Jean said smugly, thinking she had gotten the best of them.  
  
"Because Jean, if either you or Scott go to any of the adults, everyone at Bayville High will find out some of your darkest secrets," Kitty said, looking at them, being totally serious.  
  
"I have no dark secrets, I'm perfect and everyone knows that!" Jean said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Kitty then pulled a few things out from behind her back.  
  
"My my, look at our little Jean," She held out a picture for everyone to see. It was a picture of Jean, she looked to be about 8 or 9 years old. She looked horrible. Her hair was in a bob cut (I have nothing against bobs, I had one myself once) she also had braces and pimples everywhere. Jean gasped.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Jean screamed, her normally tanned skin going ghostly pale.  
  
"Oh, it's simple, I just had to hack into your parents computer, you said they had made an online photo album, but no one could get to it except them, so I knew they were there," Kitty said shrugging. Jean couldn't believe it. "So now do you believe that I know you wont tell any of the adults about this," Kitty asked, her tone of voice light.  
  
"I might not tell, but how do you know that Scott wont, huh, you have nothing on him," Jean said, trying to find someway to outsmart the brunette.  
  
"Wanna bet Red," Rogue asked, pulling out a bag that held numerous g-strings for men (I don't know what they're called). "If Scotty boy ovah there tells, everyone a' school will ge' ta see his underweah (underwear) collection," Rogue smiled sweetly, holding the bag up. Scott's face turned redder than his glasses and Jeans hair combined at that moment. Everyone in the room shuddered, thinking of what else they didn't want to know about Scott.  
  
"And don't worry, we have plenty of other stuff on the two of you," Kitty said, taking the bag from Rogue and putting it and the photo of Jean away in a place where only she and Rogue knew about.  
  
"Why you little bitch, I can't believe you," Jean seethed.  
  
"Oh shut up sunshine," Wanda said, referring to her skin. Jean just glared at the Goth. Wanda glared back at her.  
  
"Now, if you guys, like, wanna come with, go for it, like, the more the merrier," Kitty said, going back into Valley Girl mode. She still had that evil sparkle in her eye, so everyone knew that if Jean and Scott went, they would not come back the same.  
  
Ok guys, heres the next chapter. I really hope that it's not too bad. I had somewhat of a writer's block with this chap, but I'm still proud of it and I had fun writing it. Hopefully you all will review, and hopefully it'll be good reviews, but hey, any review is good. So do yourself (and me) a favor and review my lovely story, and the next chapter, the entrance of Wal*Mart! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah, ok, I'll shut up now. 


	3. Let the fun begin

AzureDragoness: NOOOOOO!!!!!! NOT THE SPATULA OF DOOM!!!!! And I know, Scott in G-strings really is scary, but hey, at least I put him in those instead of going commando. NOW THAT would have been scary. AND I AIN'T YOUR SLAVE! GET OVER IT! Love ya MWAH  
  
RoguesHeart: Hello Dahling, I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter to its limits. Yes, I know, blackmail is great great gun, but if they spontaneously combusted, then we wouldn't get to torture them anymore! And which would you rather do, have them be tortured for hours and hours on end, or just spontaneously combust putting them out of they're soon to be misery? Lol, that is a god idea, but one, they don't have bedposts, and how would that work, being handcuffed to a bed, but being put on a toilet at the same time?? But the collar idea is good, I'll probably have Rogue use a collar to negate her powers so she can join in the fun of Wal*Mart too.  
  
Cheese-Doodles-Are-Yummy: Dude, lol, mad props on the targets, I mean, objects. Wal*Mart and K*Mart are pretty much the same, but Wal*Marts better, just because its Wal*Mart lol. And as I said before, yes, Scott in man thongs is a bad mental image, but at least it wasn't commando.  
  
Metal Dragon1: Yeah, Kitty and Rogue are mean, but hey, when they want something, they get it, no matter what, and you'd be very surprised that people do get zits at the age of nine, some people get it before. It's just in the family genes I guess.  
  
ishandahalf: I'm so glad the Jott bashing made your day, I think it should make everyone's day. Yes, the hilarity ensues and it will ensure for the whole fic, I hope, if I don't get any writers block. Glad you like the fic so far.  
  
the tiny one: Hey, better late then never is what I alwaz say. And yes, my dad says paintball guns are included in the hunting section. Lol, yes, that would be great, shooting paintballs at Scott and Jean, but alas, don't worry, there will be something to that affect, I promise. Remy, John and Piotr aren't on the Acolytes anymore, there with Xavier now, they wanted to be with their "sheilas" and John would put it, even though his Sheila is with the Brotherhood. but that's just a minor technicality.  
  
Anon(girl): I'm so glad you and Fishy are happy. I love making people happy. And you can tell Fishy that I'll definitely think of something to do with the pet section, just for him. And thank you! I figured they were still called G-strings, but I wasn't positive, so thank you for telling me that.  
  
nightcrawlers-girl4ever: Here ya go hun, the next chapter, sorry to keep you waiting so long for it!  
  
roguewannabe29: lol, I'm so happy you liked the chap. Well I certainly hope you live long enough to see me finish this fic, I think it'll be worth it ;-)  
  
bitrona: Lol, we'll I'm just a random person, what can I say. I'm glad you like it! Wal*Mart is definitely a fun place to go, specially with your parents money and no parents around, and don't worry, I have much planned for them to do at Wal*Mart. Yeah, Kitty did say they were going to invite the Brotherhood, and the reason she asked them what they were doing there was because she hadn't called them to tell them yet, so she didn't know why they were already packed and there. And Wanda didn't randomly find out, she was in the living room playing a game with John when they decided it, and when she went to pack she told the Brotherhood about it, I'm so sorry if that confused you and I hope this set it straight. And yes, blackmail on them is fun, and at least he wears something instead of nothing under there!  
  
RogueSummerslover: Yes, bagging on Jean is fun, and by your Pen name I'm assuming you like Scott, well, I'm gonna say sorry in advance then, because maybe some of the things I'm gonna do to him you might not like, but I really don't like him, so I'm just gonna say sorry in advanced. I'm glad you like the fic so far and are looking forward to reading the rest!  
  
I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot of shits been happening with friends and family and school, I mean, I'm practically not even speaking to someone who I thought was my friend, and I just wasn't in the mood to write. But things are better now, not with my friend, but I don't know if that ever will get better, but anyway, Testing is over with and now I can get back to the important stuff, Writing for you all, My lovely reviewers! I hope that you all like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own XME, nor Wal*Mart, cause if I owned Wal*Mart, then I could probably have enough money to own XME, but since I'm basically broke right now. Anyway, I don't own nothin' that you read that you actually recognize.  
  
All 16 teens were standing outside looking at the building known as Wal*Mart. They were all wondering how to get in.  
  
"I could like, phase some of you inside, and then, like, maybe Kurt could port the rest of you," Kitty suggested. None of them could think of a better way to do it, so they all agreed. Scott, Jean, Piotr, Lance, Pietro, Bobby, Jubilee, and Toad all touched some part of Kitty, or someone who was touching Kitty directly. Kitty concentrated hard and phased all of them through the door and into the Wal*Mart. A second later, they heard a bamf and Rogue, Remy, Wanda, John, Amanda, Blob, and Kurt all appeared right beside them. Remy, being the expert thief he was, motioned for all of them to huddle.  
  
"Dere's gotta be a few cameras 'round de place, so we need t' fin' dem and take dem out so non one'll be de wiser an' know dat I' was us 'n 'ere," Remy told them. They all nodded their heads. "Jeanie, can y' do a scan o' de place an' figure ou' where de cameras are?" Remy asked, looking at her. She just glared at him.  
  
"No, because that would be wrong and you all already blackmailed me into coming here, so why on earth should I help you?" she asked him, with an air of her usual 'I'm the best person there is and you all should bow to me and do stuff for me'.  
  
"Because if ya don't sheila, you'll get in trouble like the rest of us and get put in jail which will. uh. what's the word I'm looking for," John asked as he tried to make his point.  
  
"The point is bitch, that if you don't help us, you'll get in trouble and be put in jail which will mar your fuckin' perfect record," Rogue said. Jean looked horrified.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll help you, but it's against my better judgment!" She said angrily, then closed her eyes and concentrated. "Ok, there are 17 cameras all together, 2 in the dressing rooms, men and women, 1 in the hunting section, 3 in the food section, 1 in the cosmetics, 2 around the clothes area, 1 in the toy area, 1 in the shoe area, 2 in the electronic area, and 4 at the check out counters in the front," she said an opened her eyes. They all nodded. The Remy looked at them all.  
  
"Kitty, yo' can get de ones in de clothes area, includin' de dressin' rooms, dats fou' cameras," Kitty nodded her head and bounded off to the clothes section. "Kurt, homme, yo' get de ones by de check ou' areas,"  
  
"Aye aye captain," Kurt saluted and then bamfed to the check out area. Remy just shook his head and continued.  
  
"Jean, yo' can g' t' de food area an' get dose cameras," Jean just glared and crossed her arms over her chest. Rogue held out the picture of her again. She gritted her teeth and huffed away to the food area.  
  
"Oh and Jean," Rogue called after her. Jean looked back. "Can ya contact the othas an' tell 'em that everyone needs ta meet back in th' clothes section," Rogue smiled sweetly at her as she turned around with another huff and walked off. Rogue smirked and nodded for Remy to continue.  
  
"Bobby, yo' g' 'o de toy area, Piotr, yo g' t' de huntin' section, Wanda, g' t' de cosmetic section, Pietro, g' t' de 'lectronic area an' ge' dose cameras, an' Jubilee, g' t' de shoe area," Remy instructed them. They all nodded and walked off in different directions. Remy started walking off to one of the aisles in the food section. He grabbed a basket on his way.  
  
"Where are YOU going," Scott questioned him as he glared at him. Remy just smirked and turned down an aisle. A few minutes later, Remy returned with the basket full of various types of alcohol and shot glasses. Scott's eyes widened, but of course, no one knew this due to his glasses covering his eyes. "Oh no, no you don't, put that back!" Scott demanded, pointing at the basket full of alcohol.  
  
"Quoi homme, it jus' b' a bit o' alcohol, wha's a party wit'out it?" Remy asked as he continued to push the cart towards the clothes section with everyone following him.  
  
"A safe party, that's what it is mate, and safe parties are borin," Pyro said, flipping his lighter open and closed again.  
  
"But where all under age!" Scott shouted, throwing his arms up for emphasis.  
  
"Who cares Cyc, Ah mean, s'not lahke anyone's gonna know bu' us," Rogue said as she grabbed a Smirnoff and popped the cap off. She took a gulp of it as Scott's mouth hung open.  
  
"Hey Rogue, doesn't this remind you of the party's we threw when you were with the Brotherhood," Lance asked looking at her as she liked her lips of the sweet liquid.  
  
"Yup, best party's ever," Rogue smiled at the memories. They all stopped by the clothes area to see everyone who went to disable a camera waiting for them. Jeans eyes grew to the size of saucers when she saw what Rogue was drinking and what Remy had in the cart.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!" Jean yelled. She tried to take the bottle away from Rogue, but she just gave her one of her famous Death Glares.  
  
"Wha's it look lahke we're doin' Red, havin' a tea party," Rogue said sarcastically as she took another swig of the drink. Jean ground her teeth together and glared at Rogue.  
  
"Scott, are you SERIOUSLY going to let them do this!" Jean yelled at him, thinking that he could do something about their juvenile behavior.  
  
"I've already tried Jean, they wont listen," Scott began, but what cut off by Jean.  
  
"Well try again! You're the team leader for crying out loud, you need to make them stop this!" Jean yelled furiously at him, poking him in the chest. When Scott looked over to the others, he saw all of them drinking some type of alcoholic beverage, even Kitty.  
  
"Guys, I demand you put a stop to this right now!" Scott yelled, looking at them earnestly. They all just stared back at him. "And if we don't?" Bobby asked as he downed a shot of Jack Daniels.  
  
"Then. then. I'll be forced to give you extra time in the Danger Room with Logan and tell the Professor about your little escapade!" Scott said, thinking he had outsmarted them. Jubilee just smiled.  
  
"Scott, if you do, then you'll get in trouble as well, you and Little Miss Fake Red Head," Jubilee responded as she sat on Bobby's lap.  
  
"My hair is not fake! I'm a natural red head thank you very much!" Jean said, sticking her nose up in the air. Rogue snapped her fingers and fished through her bag for a minute, then pulled out another picture.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ah think this proves tha' wrong Red, or should ah say, brown," Rogue held up the picture. It was another picture of Jean, except she looked about 13 in this one, and she was sitting in a hair stylist's hair with straight dark brown hair. The hair stylist was applying red hair die to the mop of brown hair that was Jeans. Jean nearly screamed and tried to grab the picture away, but Rogue just put it back in the bag. Jean growled and launched herself at Rogue. Rogue side stepped and jean went flying into a rack of men's boxers. They went flying everywhere as Jean was trying to get free. Scott ran over to help her, but Blob stuck his foot out and tripped the "fearless leader" of the X Men.  
  
"Whoops," was all he said as he grabbed a bag of Twizzler's that he brought with him. Everyone started cracking up as Jean had a pair of boxers on her head that had naked women on it. Scott's foot was stuck in one that had a picture of a mouth on it. They both tried to get up and bumped into each other, knocking the other one back down. Tabitha held a bottle of Corona in her hand and cracked a smile.  
  
"Hey guys, whose up for a little fashion show," Tabitha's smirk grew as she eyed the other girls, minus Jean, and motioned her head towards the side. The girls followed her head to what she was pointing at and all grew into huge smiles.  
  
"Let the games begin." Jubilee said as she swallowed another shot of Tequila.  
  
Ok guys, here it is, they're finally in Wal*Mart. What on earth was Tabitha motioning to, and can it be a good thing? All will be revealed in the next chapter, and I promise I'll try and it get it out sooner then I did this one, but I hope this one was worth the wait. Please please please review, I would REALLY like to know what you all thought. And thanx to AzureDragoness for betaing it for me! Luv ya hun MWAH! 


	4. The Fashion Show pt1

rogue4eva: Dude, thanx you so much for telling me where that mistake was, my beta reader didn't catch it so I thought it was all good *glares at Azure* Don't worry, this story is definitely going to continue no matter what, because I have huge things in store for it!  
  
ASGT: Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter just as much!  
  
Peace215: I am so sorry that I haven't written in a while. I know I'm a bad author, but I just haven't had time, between my two Spanish project, my English test, and my journalism story due I just haven't had time to sit down and do anything for me. It's not bathing suits per say, but you'll see what they are, I promise. Yes, blackmailing Scott and Jean are alwaz fun. So glad you liked this chapter and I hope that you like this chapter just as much!  
  
AzureDragoness: HAHAHAHAHAHA, yeah, you do that, but you should be used to all that stuff with what I send you and what you read, I mean, really. I am not your slave damn it! Just because you help me like mad with my Spanish homework does not mean I'm your slave! *looks determined to get her point across* Anyway, glad you like the fic so far, and, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE SPATULA!!!  
  
lildaisygirl24: Yes, I do know that some of the younger kids do look up to Jean, but to me, she's just, I don't how to say it, I just don't like her. I've known too many girls like her who screw their friends over. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story, that makes me very happy! Heres your update!  
  
Aurora: lol, I feel so loved from all your reviews! I am so happy you like the story and it had you laughing your ass off. Awwwww I WANNA SEE YOUR FARRETS!!!!! And yes, I know that there are a lot of sleepover stories out there, with Alcohol and the games and stuff, that why I wanted to put a little bit of a twist in mine. Lol, I'm glad my writing is hook worthy. Rogue my fav character too, and im just trying my best to get her personality.  
  
bitrona: lol, who says she's gonna be conscious for the whole sleepover ^_~. What can I say, very few people can have that rich a color of red for hair and have it be natural. Don't worry, pairings are hopefully gonna come soon, along with more games and stuff. Lol, you'll see what Tabby was pointing to ^_~.  
  
SugarSweet11: lol, Tabby's lil fashion show is exactly what it says a fashion show. But tis a special type of fashion show, but don't worry, you'll see when you read! Lol, I don't know if the chasing Scott and Jean will come later after other "accidents" happen to them or not, but don't worry, it will come, that I promise you.  
  
ishandahalf: lol, yeah, gotta love America, having alcohol in the local Wal*Mart. Yes, more fun times in deed, and there are plenty more to come as well. Lol, don't qorry, if your caught, I'll probably be caught with you, because I'd LOVE to have a sleepover in the super Wal*Mart too. So we can both be jail inmates together and cook up fanfics for the viewers! So glad that you like the fic. HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING IT!  
  
hhstyle: That's what I go for, interesting storylines, because I'm just a fuckin' interesting person, and that's scary, lol. I'm glad to like the Jubilee/Bobby thing, if I get anything wrong with them, please tell me, because as I said, I really don't know that much about them.  
  
Metal Dragon1: Oh how right you are hun ^_~.  
  
RoguesHeart: Nah, I'm more of a Reese's Pieces fan. Lol, yes, the games are beginning, and oh how much fun those will be. Don't worry, Red Head Bitch will be sufficiently tortured, and then tortured some more. Dude, while neutering Scott, we can surgically remove the stick out of his ass too. HERE IS YOUR UPDATE!  
  
Lladyred01: lol, I think any guy in a skirt that doesn't have the right legs is scary, but still very very comical. Lol, Bobby and Jubilee make a great pranking team, but you are right, that is as long as you are not the target, or god help your soul. Lol, how does Super Wal*Mart scare you??? Glad you like it so far!  
  
Rogue14: lol, of course Jean isn't a natural red head! They just now have the proof to prove it. WOO HOO! UPDATES ARE GOOD!  
  
Winter: I'm so sorry that no one liked your story hun, but don't let that discourage you from writing. As long as you like what you're writing, then what other people think really doesn't matter. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you keep on reading it!  
  
roguewannabe29: lol, I'm glad that you think you can live another day to read my stuff willingly, that's alwaz an ego booster. I'm glad you like the story so far!  
  
Ok guys, I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I haven't updated in god only knows how long. School has been such a hassle, it's like the teachers have nothing better to do then to give us homework and projects and tests. Take my advice, NEVER procrastinate an 8 page Spanish project that has you translating A LOT till the last minute, it's REALLY not fun. Anyway, I really hope you don't massacre me for waiting so long to update, but I hope this chapter was wroth the wait!  
  
The guys tried to see what direction Tabby was pointing her head in, but she had righted her head to quickly for them to see. All they new was that it had something to do with clothes since that's the section they were in. All the guys looked at each other in confusion, but when they turned their heads back, all the girls were gone. The guys looked at each other again in silent wonder as to where the girls were and what they were doing. Just then, Christina Aguilara's song Dirrty came blasting over the speakers. The guys looked around startled, not expecting the loud music. Then two spotlights that magically appeared pointed to a stage that also magically appeared surrounded by lights and the back covered by curtains. Jean came out grumpily holding a microphone. She was wearing a neon orange robe, which went to her knees. Her robe was open, showing the neon pink bra that she was wearing. She had fuzzy neon pink bunny slippers on her feet as well. All in all, her outfit blinded everyone. Some of the guys snickered while Scott just turned red.  
  
"I would like to welcome everyone to the special Super Wal*Mart lingerie fashion show," she mumbled into the microphone. Just the, Betsy popped up beside her wearing a purple mesh bra with sequined designs on it, purple underwear that said "Brit" on the front of them, and a, loosely tied robe.  
  
"Luv, you're just doing this way too slow and grumpily, so I'm here to take over for you!" Betsy said as she shoved Jean off the platform where she was, making her fall on the floor exposing the neon blue thong she was wearing. A lot of the boy's catcalled at Jean, making her blush furiously. To the guys, even if she was a stuck up bitch, she still had a nice ass. She quickly got up and stormed away to go find her normal clothes. The guys just gaped at Betsy's outfit. They couldn't believe that Tabby came up with the idea to have a lingerie fashion show. Actually, they could, but they still couldn't believe that the other girls were going along with it.  
  
Ooh, I'm overdue  
  
Gimme some room, I'm comin' through  
  
Paid my dues, I'm in the mood  
  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinnin (show your hands)  
  
And let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that ... to get me off  
  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off  
  
"Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to the first and only Wal*Mart lingerie show, with the lovely models modeling different lingerie!" Betsy said enthusiastically into the mic. "First up, we have the lovely Kitty Pryde, or as we like to know her as, The Not-So-Innocent One," Betsy said and directed the guys view to the curtains where Kitty had just stepped out. All of their eyes popped out of their heads, especially Piotrs. Kitty was wearing a pink lace bra that pushed up her boobs, but wasn't a push up bra. She was also sporting pink lacey underwear with the word "Princess" written in the front. She was holding a teddy bear in one hand, and a can of whipped cream in the other. Her pink heels clicked on the wood of the stage that magically appeared a she walked down the runway, the guys eyes glued to her.  
  
Gonna get rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat drippin' over my body Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
"Next we have a lovely and very sexy Goth, Rogue as she likes to be called, but while in this gear, she's known as The Soldier." Betsy said and again directed their attention to the curtain. Just as Rogue stepped out, there was a thump heard in the audience. Todd had passed out from seeing his former housemate and what she was wearing. Rogue smiled, as she saw the guy's expressions. If it was possible, the guy's eyes popped out of their heads and all the way to Mexico. All of them, even Scott, were catcalling and whistling at her. She was wearing a camouflage matching string bra and underwear, both that were about a size too small for her, so they accented her hips and boobs and showed off her long creamy white legs. She was wearing an open army jacket over it, sunglasses, and army boots, topped off with a gun strapped around her shoulders. Remy was in complete shock. He could feel Little Remy getting excited about seeing Rogue like this as well. His jaw had hit the ground, quite literally. He had never seen Rogue like this, but he was sure as hell glad he had now. He quickly pulled out a digital camera and started taking pictures of her.  
  
Ahh, heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas, drop your cups  
  
Body's hot from front to back  
  
Move your ass, I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low fo' sho')  
  
Shake a little somethin' (On the floor)  
  
I need that ... to get me off  
  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off  
  
"Next, we have a female by the name Amanda Sefton, but we like to call her The Fierce One," The guys looked to the curtain, barely containing their excitement as they finished off whatever alcoholic beverage they had and grabbed another one in anticipation. They saw a leg come out that was sporting a blue heel. What was attached to that leg that was sporting a blue heel was an outrageously hot human that only Kurt Wagner would know more intimately than this. Amanda smiled and posed a little before she started walking down the runway. She was wearing a blue and black fuzzy leopard print bra, which had a matching thong. On the front was a little black velvet paw print. Kurt was blushing harder than Jean had been, and it was very evident, even through his dark fur.  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion  
  
We're still goin', 8 in the morning  
  
There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin'  
  
Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'  
  
Be all you got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise...  
  
"Gentlemen, we will now have a 10 minute break, you may look around the Wal*Mart for food or more alcohol to your pleasure," Betsy smiled and bowed, her robe coming undone. The guys knew that they're voices were gonna be raw afterwards, but when they looked at each other, they ALL agreed that it would be worth it.  
  
Ok guys, here ya go, the fashion show part 1. All of you who guessed bathing suits, you were close, but it was lingerie. I figured the guys would never se them like this, and a lot of people model bathing suits, so why not do the lingerie, and believe me Wal*Mart has a nice big ol' section for lingerie. Well, I really hope you liked this chapter and it was worth the wait. I hope that what the characters were modeling somewhat showed their personality and stuff, like Rogue and the solider, because she's like a soldier, strong and determined. Anyway, now I'm rambling, so I'm gonna finish with an: I HOPE YOU ALL REVIEW MY STUFF! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS, GOOD AND BAD! But hopefully most of them will be good! LUV YA'LL!!! 


	5. The Fashion Show pt2

ASGT: lol, I'm glad you liked it! Ok, never had to do that in Spanish class, but we did have to write a story about a donkey and how he falls in love with a piñata. Talk about scary, but oh well, this is my last year and I'm so fucking thankful! Anyway, hope you like the chapter!  
  
AzureDragoness: No, I wont tell you, since you OBVIOUSLY don't appreciate my artistic works of art known as fanfics, because if you DID then you wouldn't be THREATENING ME WITH THAT DAMN SPATULA OF YOURS! But then it wouldn't be you and your personality, so its all good : ), but I'm still not telling you what I'm using the other song for ^^  
  
demonrogue13: I'm so glad that you love my story! Alwaz makes me feel warm and fuzzy to know people enjoy what I write. Hope you like the continuation of The Fashion Show!  
  
serpentine013x: lol, I know, its hard to believe, but yes, there are people out there who like Scott and Jean, my older cousin is one of them. Betsy is definitely kool, and that's why I brought her in here as one of my guest appearances, because she's so much kooler than Jean. You must wait no longer! Here, for your reading pleasure, is the next part of The Fashion Show!  
  
the tiny one: Its ok, I understand how people can miss a chapter or two because of school work, lord knows I've done it a few times, but im glad you did find time to review now! YAY! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! Being dead is bad *nod nod*. YAY! ROMY STORY! You can NEVER have enough Romy stories. Glad you like the chapter, and yeah, a lingerie fashion show at Wal*Mart was perfect, I mean, NO ONE realizes just how much stuff Wal*Mart has, its insane. Anyway, hope you enjoy the second part to the show!  
  
SperryDee: Surprisingly, all of these ideas come from my sick and twisted mind. I kind of pictured that's the way Remy's reaction to Rogue would be, I mean, he's ALWAZ trying to get her in underwear, and now he doesn't just have her in underwear, but combat boots and a gun to boot! Lol. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Rogue14: Woo hoo! You like me, you really like me! Lol, glad you thought the chapter was great, and I hope you like this chapter just as much!  
  
Anon(girl): lol, I'm glad you and Fishy like my story! You're very welcome for updating, ask and you shall receive. Lol, I don't know if I'll do your suggestion, but don't worry, I do have something up my sleeve, actually, I have a few things up my sleeve. Anyway, hope you like the chapter!  
  
roguewannabe29: lol, of course the craziness will continue, it wouldn't be a Super Wal*Mart fic if there wasn't craziness! I'm glad you liked the lingerie instead of Swimsuits, but I think swimsuits have been overdone, so why not lingerie? I am so honored that you think I'm a great writer, I read that and I just lit up. I hope this was faster than before, and I hope I didn't break your heart.  
  
SugarSweet11: Yeah, but I mean, if you were a guy, and you were seeing all these girls in lingerie, wouldn't your eyes pop out of your head? Lol. Anyway, heres your update! Hope you enjoy the chapter! And Happy Mardi Gras late to you too!  
  
lildaisygirl24: lol, yeah, I'm assuming the guys are happy to be seeing girls who are buzzed in underwear and bras, because I mean, they're guys. Don't worry, the guys will be doing something, I can guarantee you that much. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
ishandahalf: lol, I'm glad that batman is amused! I hope you are too, because that would mean I'm amusing a lot of people! Lol, anyway, hope you like the continuation of the show!  
  
Metal Dragon1: lol, I'm assuming you and your muses like the show then huh? Lol, when I read your review, I was laughing so hard, I absolutely loved it! Just wait till you read what else I got in store for ya'll. *wink wink* And don't worry Maria, there'll be something for the girls ;-)  
  
Ok guys, here ya go, it's after the break and the rest of the girls get to model what they have on, and believe me.... It's hilarious. Anyway, hope this was fast enough for you all! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own XME, but GOD do I wish I did! God that would be awesome, but alas, I don't... anywho, anything that you recognize, I don't own it.  
  
Betsy came back onto the stage, dressed as she was when she left. The guys directed their full attention to her, with their new bottles of booze and everything.  
  
"Gentlemen, we thank you for waiting so patiently, and we are very happy to know none of you wanted to go into the changing room while during the break," just then, she was interrupted by Lance.  
  
"WHAT, WE COULD HAVE GONE INTO THE ROOMS AND SEEN THEM CHANGE! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" he yelled, mad that he missed seeing numerous girls changing in front of each other. (a/n is it just me, or has everyone realized that if you want to get a guys attention all you have to do is just start talking about girls going down on each other?) The guys raised their glasses and bottles up in agreement.  
  
"We assumed you knew," Betsy shrugged, the shoulder of her robe coming down off her shoulder and exposing her exotic Asian flesh. The guys stared at her. "Anyway, as I was saying, gentlemen, we now return to our Fashion Show," Betsy said, which was followed by hollers and whistles. Betsy just smiled and pulled out a note card. "Our next model is the lovely Jubilee, but we like to know her as The Sunshine Bunny," Betsy said and directed their attention to the curtains. There was Jubilee, smiling brightly, holding a basket of flowers. She was wearing a bright yellow bra with sun decals on both cups, along with the matching yellow cotton underwear. She turned around half way down and showed that there was a huge cotton ball on the back of her underwear, and to top it off she had a pair of bunny ears on the top of her head. Bobby whistled and cat called her the most out of all the guys  
  
"WOO HOO! YOU AN HOP ON ME ANYTIME YOU WANT MS. BUNNY!" He yelled, not realizing how stupid he sounded because he was a little more than buzzed. All the guys looked at him like he was crazy, along with Betsy and Jubilee, and then they all burst out laughing. Jubilee turned around and pretended to hop back to the curtains, making her boobs bounce along with her.  
  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
"Next we have Tabitha Smith, but she likes to be known as The Happy Child," Betsy said next. She didn't even have to direct the guys heads to the curtain, they were already there.  
"WOO HOO! LOOK OUT FOR THE HAPPY CHILD!" Tabitha yelled as she walked out from behind the curtains and took a pose. The guys were hollering and yelling with excitement. All of them couldn't take their eyes off her. She smiled as she started walking down the runway. She was wearing a see through mesh rainbow bra, and a matching rainbow thong with a little rainbow decal at the top of the thong (a/n like the thongs that have the butterflies and stuff at the top of it). In her right hand she had a hula- hoop and in her left hand she skittles. When she got to the end of the runway, she turned around showing the back of the thong and the little rainbow decal. Then she turned only her head back around and popped a skittle into her mouth. "Taste the rainbow boys," then she winked at them and started back up the runway and to the curtains. Here it comes, it's the one  
  
You've been waiting on  
  
Get up, get it up  
  
Yup, that's what's up  
  
Giving just what you want  
  
To the maximum  
  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go) You can tell when the music  
  
Starts to drop  
  
That's when we take it  
  
To the parking lot  
  
And I bet you somebody's  
  
Gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)  
"And last, but certainly not least, she was locked in a mental institution most of her life, and now here she is, Miss Wanda Maximoff, also known as The Temptress," Betsy smiled. The guys still had their eyes locked onto the curtain, especially John. Wanda walked out, with a smirk on her face. Suddenly it had gotten very hot. John had his lighter out and made a figure of a wolf thumping his leg (I got that from you Dragon ;- )) Pietro fainted at the sight of his sister. The rest of the guys had never thought that Wanda would ever wear something like she was. Wanda was wearing a red lace up corset accompanied by a red satin string thong, fishnet stockings, red heels, and a red satin robe that was open. In one hand she held a whip and in the other hand she held red fuzzy handcuffs. The guys, including Scott, were hollering at the top of their lungs. Some did shots while others took a swig from their beer bottles. Remy again took pictures of Wanda with his camera. He knew John would pay good money for them. Wanda struck a pose at the end of the runway while the rest of the girls came out and joined Wanda. Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
All the girls started dancing with each other with water dripping off their bodies. Their movements mesmerized the guys. Remy suddenly got up and hopped up on stage and started dancing with the girls. Now if Rogue were in her right mind, she would have gotten as far away from the Cajun as possible, but since she was more than a little buzzed, Rogue threw her arms around the Cajun and started grinding her hips with his. Everyone was surprised that she wasn't sucking him dry yet, but then they noticed that one of the power prohibitor collars was around her neck. John didn't waste anytime, he jumped up and jumped on the stage, putting out his fire wolf and making the flames rise everywhere. He threw his arms around Wanda's waist and started moving to the music. Wanda threw her arms around her neck and fully enjoyed dancing with her guy. All the other guys took that cue and jumped up onto the stage to dance as well. Betsy joined them as well. Jubilee had her legs wrapped around Bobby and one of her arms up in the air. Bobby had a huge smile on his face as he held Jubilee and danced with her, enjoying her having fun with him. Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival The only two who weren't dancing and having fun were Scott and Jean. They couldn't believe how irresponsible everyone was being and acting as if they were in a nightclub.  
"Scott! We can't just let them do this, they'll tear up the place!!!" Jean yelled at him. Scott agreed, but he didn't know what to do. While the music continued playing, everyone jumped Scott and Jean and dragged them behind the curtains, to show them what FUN really was.  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival Uh, what  
  
Ok, I hope you all liked this chapter. I personally do, with all of the catcalls and whistles and stuff, but yeah, anyway, I hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! GO HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON... NOW! 


	6. Hide and Seek: Lets go hunting

rika-or-ri: I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
the tiny one: YAY! I'm so glad that your still alive, and look, I am too! Yes, I know the story needs more Jondaness, and I promise I will deliver in the next few chapters, and if I don't, you can tie me to a pole and make me watch barney *shudders* lol, I know, about used to dancing to the song, but hell, I still do it, although its true I'm not grinding against guys unfortunately, but I thought it was appropriate for the chapter, hehehe. Your wish is my command and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Peace215: Dude, I'm glad you liked it! Yes, you were very close with the bathing suit idea. Of course you're special! Every one of my reviewers are special! Lol, you know Rogue and Remy had fun! It's amazing what a tidge bit of alcohol can get you to do. Dude, its Remy, he wouldn't so stupid as to NOT take pictures considering Rogues usually alwaz dressed from head to toe. Yeah, my imagination helps me come up with usually everything for my stories, it's really scary what it comes up with sometimes... anyway, yes I will try to do my best to make the chapters better or just as good as those two. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
AzureDragoness: lol, no, I wont tell you since you can't even do a simple little thing for me like putting up a small authors note up for me, I FEEL SO UNLOVED FROM YOU! Lol. Thanx you thanx you, I know I'm good, what can I say, lol. I have not gotten this far because of you, I've gotten this far because of my brain and imagination, most of the time your no help anyway, so there *sticks tongue out*. And no, I wont tell you what the song is for, that's for me to know and everyone else to find out. Dude, trust me, it wasn't that hard to type everything I in a day when your really really bored, and it wasn't as long as it could have been in my opinion... but anyway, Hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
DemonRogue13: Glad you loved it! Hope you love this chapter just as much!  
  
ASGT: Yeah, the essay did suck, but I got it done, so it's all good. Sorry it wasn't a quick update, but a lot of stuff happened, including my computer crashing, but here ya go! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Anon(girl): lol, your very welcome, I just wish I could have posted this chapter sooner, but again, complications suck. I'm glad you and Fishy are happy though and I hope you two enjoy this chapter!  
  
crazyspaceystracey: Glad my stories fun for you. That's my goal in life, is to make reading fun for people, so you've made me happy! Glad you love the story and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
lildaisygirl24: Glad you like the story! Yeah, FFN was doing that tome too, I think they were like updating the log in or something, it was weird, but at least it's fixed now. Sorry it took so long for the update and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
RogueSummersLover: lol, yeah, the naughty chapters were fun to write, and I'm glad they were fun to read. Yeah, I like all of my stories equally, but I'm glad that you like this one. Of course I'll continue to read your story, and your doing a good job on it!  
  
sweet like anthrax: Dude, I love your name and I loved your review. I am a sick little person and I'm proud of it, but I think everyone knows that because of the pen name, lol. I disgust a lot of people, but they can't help but love me, lol. Here's more for ya, hope you like it!  
  
Avarice Falcon: Interesting is what I strive for hun. And yeah, I do have a lot of free time on my hands, but hey, its all good! Hope ya like the chapter!  
  
SperryDee: Wow, I'm glad that you think the story is good! Lol, you'll find out what happens next as soon as I'm done with the review responses! Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Rogue14: WOO HOO! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! And I'm sooooo sorry that I wasn't able to review sooner, there were a lot of complications concerning my computer, but here it is, the update, and I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
Metal Dragon1: Man, I hope your muses are ok, I didn't mean to give them a heart attack, I really didn't. Well I hope when Coyote regains consciousness he'll be pleased that he helped me with my fic. Yeah, things are really high right now, and they'll just get higher, lol. Of course! It wouldn't be the same if they didn't have bitchin' hangovers! Lol. Well, I hope that you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Little-Arlis: Well, I'm glad that I can entertain you : ). Lol, I don't know if I would say queen, I'd just say really good. Well, I've never been a hero now, but I think it sounds kind of nice, The SickmindedSucker Hero, lol. I'm so sorry I havn't updated in a while there were complications with my computer, but I hope this chapter will make up for it. Dude, don't worry, there will be PLENTY of Scott Jean torture. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
SugarSweet11: lol, interesting chapter in a good way or a bad way? That is the question. Yeah, when I was writing that scene I could totally just see Remy jumping up there to be with Rogue, so I just HAD to put it in and you will see what the fun is in this chapter as soon as I post it, lol. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Wanda: Well, I promise that you'll be seeing more Jonda soon! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
wandathetiger: Heres more for you! Enjoy!  
  
Gothic- Rogue LeBeau: Well, first time is better than no time at all, lol. Glad that you like it so far. Hope that you like this chapter as well!  
  
Ok guys, here we go, third time is the charm. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I love you guys so much! Sorry I havn't posted in a while, my computer completely crashed on me. I had started typing it up, and I saved it to a disk, nd then when I opened it nback up on the disk, ALL of my text had been replaced with symbols because I had a worm on my computer that had gotten to it. This is the third time I've tried writing this chapter because I had finally finished writing it about 45 minutes ago, and I saved it and closed it so I could upload it, and I come to find out that the format its in isn't installed in word, so there was nothing there. So here I am again, typing it up for the third time. Anyway, onto the fic and hopefully you all will enjoy it. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN XME AND NEVER HAVE, AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL, BUT I SURE AS HELL AM GONNA TRY!  
  
Jean was not happy. She had a chain that was attached to the attached to her ankle and she was in a hot, heavy bear costume, but this bear costume was special, it was heavy and hot, but she could also feel every little bit of pain that is inflicted on her. Scott was bewildered why he was in a squirrel outfit that had the same attributes as Jeans. He ever had the squirrel TEETH!  
  
"I swear, when I get my hand son them they'll regret they EVER met me!" Jean said, seething.  
  
"Actually, we already do Red," Pietro said as he ran up to them. He smirked as they looked at them. Jean suddenly smiled seductively at him.  
  
"Pietro, if you let me go..." she stopped talking and fluttered her eyes at him. She lowered her voice attempting to make it sound sultry (A/N: Key word: ATTEMPTING). "I'll surly make it worth your while."  
  
"JEAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Scott cried, not believing what he had just heard.  
  
"Oh Scott, stop being so dramatic, your acting like a girl," Jean said and looked at Pietro. "So what do you say handsome," she asked him and winked.  
  
"Well, considering that I hate you with every being in my oh so gorgeous body and wish you and Stick up the Ass Summers would fall of the face of the earth in a pile of dirt and horse shit and never come back, OK!" he said in Pietro talk and quickly released both of them and cackled evilly as he sped away. Jean smirked and rubbed her ankle.  
  
"I thought he would see it my way, but I wonder why he sped off so fast? AND WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN THESE COSTUMES!" Jean yelled.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure it's all in good, clean fun," Scott said nodding his head and crossing his arms over his chest. Just then, they heard a hearty southern laugh. They looked around and saw a more than buzzed Rogue walk out in her camo outfit (A/N: from the fashion show) holding both of her hands behind her back. Both Scott and Jean looked at each other a little fearful.  
  
"Ah have a question for ya'll," Rogue said, grinning from ear to ear. Jean and Scott looked at each other again and then looked at Rogue as everyone else came into view behind her with one of their hands behind their backs. "How fast can ya'll run," Rogue said as she pulled out two paintball guns from behind her back, one in each hand, while everyone else pulled out one. Scott and Jeans eyes grew wide.  
  
"You wouldn't dare..." Jean said and narrowed her eyes at Rogue. In response Rogue popped off two shots, one from each gun, both hitting their target. One hit Jean in the forehead and the other hit Scott in the leg.  
  
"WHY YOU DAMN BITCH!" Jean yelled. She tried using her telekinesis, but it wouldn't work. Rogue just smiled.  
  
"We'll give ya'll 10 seconds to run, just 'cause we're so nahce," Rogue said and started counting. Jean and Scott took off down one the aisles to try and save themselves from a world of pain. "1,2,3,10 ready or not, here we come, guys split up into groups o' two and when ya fahnd 'em, give 'em hell," Rogue grinned as she and Remy paired off. Kitty and Piotr paired off, as well as John and Wanda, Kurt and Amanda, Bobby and Jubilee, Toad and Fred, Tabby and Pietro, and Lance and somehow Professor Xavier showed up, so those two pairs off and they all took different ways. Remy and Rogue slowly walked down the toy aisle side by side. Remy was about to say something when Rogue held a finger to her mouth, signaling him to be quiet. He nodded his head as she pointed to the end of the aisle and around the corner. They tiptoed to the corner and peeked around it. They saw Jean and Scott looking through one of the shelves to see if anyone was coming, the only thing was their backs were to Remy and Rogue. They both nodded and stepped out quietly and took aim. "Well well, look what weh have here a couple o' animals," Rogue said loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Surprahse suckas," Remy said in his best Arnold Schwartzenegger voice. Both Jean and Scott turned around quickly, but not quick enough to get out of the way. Remy and Rogue opened fire on them.  
  
"OW! OW! THAT HURTS YOU BITCH!" Jean screamed as she tried to cover herself with her arms.  
  
"That's th' point ya whore," Rogue said smirking. Jean and Scott finally got the right mind to run, and that's what they did. When Rogue was about to go after them, Remy grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Chere, Remy's go' som'tin t' tell yo'," he said, looking deep into her emerald eyes. Rogue just looked into his red orbs, urging him silently to go on. "Ah'm jus' gon' come righ' out wit' it," he said and took a deep breath. "Rogue, Ah love yo'," he whispered, but loud enough for her to hear. Rogues eyes widened. Neither of them knew if it was the alcohol in their systems doing this to them, but they both didn't think it was considering they had both been shitfaced drunk before. "Remy... Ah..." Rogue couldn't form a coherent sentence, so she just did the next thing that came to her mind. She kissed him. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back, making it more passionate. He lowered her to the floor as he deepened the kiss even more. Let's just say, they were gonna be doing some other action for a while.  
  
On the other side of the store, Wanda and John were in the furniture section, hiding behind a dresser. When Jean and Scott ran into the furniture department and stopped to catch their breaths, John looked over at Wanda. "You ready Sheila?"  
  
"Damn straight," Wanda said as they both jumped out from behind the dresser.  
  
"SURPRISE!" They both yelled and started shooting at the two annoying idiots. Jean screamed and Scott tried to run, but John and Wanda had them surrounded. John and remembered he had set his lighter down and left it on, so he brought the fire to him and he made it larger around them. Scott's hair caught on fire underneath the costume and Jeans ass got burned. John was laughing insanely as he popped off shot after shot from his gun. Jean and Scott finally just ran through the fire, hoping that the costumes would protect them, but they forgot the fact that they could feel ANYTHING with the costume on, so they could feel the heat of the fire and the burns on their skin. (that was for you Little-Arlis) They tried to stop drop and roll, but it wans't working, so Scott grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and put the flames on himself out first, then sprayed Jean with it.  
  
"OH MY GOD! SCOTT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! I'M ALL FOAMY NOW!" Jean screeched.  
  
"HAH, Just like the rabid whore you are!" Wanda yelled at her. They were both frightened that they would come back and start shooting at them again, so they tried to run away, but ended up slipping and sliding because of the foam from the fire extinguisher. John and Wanda were still laughing. John had never heard Wanda laugh before, and he loved it.  
  
"Sheila, 'as anyone ever told you that your beautiful when you laugh and when your surrounded by fire?" John asked her as he walked up to her and stroked her cheek. Wanda could feel herself blushing, and she blamed it on the alcohol she had in her body, even though she wasn't even buzzed yet.  
  
"You know, your not that bad looking yourself John..." she told him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh screw it!" she said and kissed him hard on the mouth knocking them both down on the floor.  
  
Piotr and Kitty had already put their guns down and were lying down on a beanbag chair, making out like there was no tomorrow. Piotr had also put the whipped cream that she was sporting during her part of the fashion show to good use.  
  
Jean and Scott had run into the nearest bathroom.  
  
"Oh my god! Look at me! Those ass holes ruined my skin! AGAIN!" she cried, not forgetting that her skin was still a vibrant shade of yellow.  
  
"Yeah, we'll look at me! I'm almost bald!" Scott yelled, looking at his singed hair.  
  
While they were having their yelling match, Lance and the Professor had heard it and started to head that way.  
  
"So Prof, why are you here and allowing us to do this?" Lance asked him, not understanding why he would let them do what they were doing if Scott and Jean were his favorite students.  
  
"Because Lance, I never have any fun, I always just sit around with my fingers steepled in front of me, and me and my bald head want to have a little bit of fun!" Xavier said as they neared the bathroom. Lance just shrugged his shoulders, not really caring. As soon as they got to the bathroom, they ran, well, Lance ran and the Prof wheeled, into the bathroom and started shooting the two already bruised and battered pair.  
  
"OW, OW, WHAT THE HELL! PROFESSOR! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! STOP THEM!" Jean yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" was all they heard in response from the Prof. Lance shook the ground a little bit with his powers to make them lose their footing, which it did. They both fell on their asses, Jean screaming in pain considering hers was burned thanks to John. Lance just laughed and both he and Xavier kept on shooting at them. Jean and Scott were finally able to stand up and they rushed out of the bathroom, only to be cornered by Kurt and Amanda who had just popped up right in front of them. Kurt smirked, showing his fangs as he and Amanda blasted them with a barrage of paintballs. They both screamed bloody murder and ran away down the frozen food section where Bobby and Jubilee were waiting. They spotted Scott and Jean and opened fire on them. The difference with Bobby's paintballs is that he had iced them up, so when they hit Scott and Jean they either left little cuts, welts, or red spots all over their skin. Jean and Scott shoved past the two to try and get to salvation. Bobby and Jubilee just laughed their asses off and high fived each other. Then Bobby kissed her. Jubilee smiled and kissed him back, then intertwined her fingers with his.  
  
Scott and Jean had thought that they were finally in the clear when they saw that they were almost to where they could hide, but alas, fate was not with them (A/N hehehe, course not, fate hates em too!). They ran into Toad and Fred.  
  
"HAH! This is for making me feel stupid when I really liked you Ms. Popularity," Fred said as he shot her. He had surprisingly good aim for someone who had never shot a gun before. Toad slimed both of their eyes so they couldn't see when they were shooting at them. Jean and Scott, after tripping over many things, finally got to the spot they were before. As soon as they had gotten the slime off of their eyes, they saw Tabby and Pietro making out on the floor with half of their clothes off of their body as well.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWW, Get a room you two!" Jean yelled at them. Tabby and Pietro both glared at them. They both grabbed their paintball guns and shot them with good aim. Pietro had hit Scott right in his "Family Jewels" and Tabby had hit Jean right in between the eyes. Scott dropped to the floor in pain. Tabby and Pietro smirked as they got back to their business as everyone else started to come into the open. Remy and John had lipstick smudges all over their faces, Kitty had a few hickeys on her neck and some stray whipped cream on her stomach, while Lance showed up by himself, saying Xavier said he had to go and then he just disappeared. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU! ALL SCOTT AND I EVER DID WAS HELP YOU AND GIVE YOU GUIDANCE AND GOOD ADVICE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US!" Jean yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Yup!" they all chorused as Rogue and Amanda pushed Scott and Jean into cages that had magically appeared and magically were lifted into the air.  
  
"So guys, what should we like, do now?" Kitty asked.  
  
Ok people, I'm gonna stop here, because this is where I originally planned to stop and this will keep you all in suspense without a cliffhanger! I'm so good. Again, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that I couldn't get this chapter up sooner, I seriously tried, but everything was just against me. I really hope that this chapter was worth the wait, but if it wasn't I'm really sorry and I still hope you all liked it. Remember people, Reviews are good, reviews make the world go round, so go to the button and hit GO aand review for me, THANX! 


	7. Whats so damn scary?

AzureDragoness: Oh yeah, because you are SO the paintball expert, so you would know all of this. Lol, nah, I know you do, lord knows you've played the damn game enough. I'm so glad you love it, I feel looooooooved, lol. Can you believe we only have 4 more weeks of school, and then were out for like 3 glorious months! Ahhhh, I can hear the bells now. I am a review whore, so sue me, even though you really wont get anything because I'm a cheap bitch... AHHHHHHHH NOT THE SPANISH HOMEWORK! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THE SPANISH HOMEWORK! Lol, I know, those projects sucked major monkey balls, and I owe you a lot for helping me with them, so MWAH MWAH MWAH!! And I'll definitely take your suggestion to heart.  
  
ASGT: lol, I know, ain't violent Scott and Jean bashing GREAT! Here's the chapter, hopefully this update wasn't as long as the last one!  
  
SugarSweet11: Yeah, I know Jeans not a real whore, but my mind couldn't come up with any other insult at the moment, so it had to work. I'm so glad that the chapter was worth the wait, I felt horrible for keeping all of you guys waiting, so that's why I hopefully made the last chapter extra special. Yeah, that what you would think, I mean if one of your worst enemies just lets you go after hoping you would fall off the face of the earth and not come back, you would kind of think "Hey, this is bad," But this is Jean and Scott, and they can be really dense sometimes, that was just one of those times. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Kitty&Lancesweethearts06 : Betsy was only a cameo, she wasn't one of the key characters in the play, just like Xavier and other teachers are gonna be, but I'll try and bring Betsy back in later chapter. Its al good, we all lose our heads sometimes, well, I lose mine more than others, so yeah, lol. I'm glad that you like my fic, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Nuit: WOO HOO! NEW REVIEWER! I'm so glad that you like it. Yeah, I've alwaz hated Scott and Jean too, and loved Romy as well, so I just HAD to put them in my fanfic! Sorry if this update took a little while, but I hope it's worth it, Enjoy!  
  
DemonRogue13: So glad that it was good, Thanx for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
  
rougishduck: WOO HOO, ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! And I'm on your fav list too! I feel so loved! I'm so glad that you love the story and I hope that you keep on reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
RogueSummersLover: I'm very happy that you loved it and that you love the whole story in general. You have to wait no longer, here's the update! Enjoy!  
  
Anon(girl): lol, your very welcome for updating. It makes me happy to know that I can make you and Fishy happy when I update. That gives me such a good feeling inside. I hope that you two like this next chapter!  
  
the tiny one: lol, yes, being not dead is a good thing because then you get to read and write fanfiction whish is ALWAZ worth living for. Lol, of course Rogue and Remy don't waste time going at it, I mean, would YOU if you had someone as hot as Remy telling you he loves you? Lol, yes, the jonda was for you and everyone else who wanted jonda, and don't worry I know you'll hold me to my word about the jondaness and if I don't deliver I must suffer through Barney. Yeah, shooting up Scott and Jean are great, and sure! hands her a paintball gun have fun and enjoy this next chapter!  
  
SperryDee: I'm so happy that you liked it. Sorry if the update wasn't as fast as I had hoped, but you know how it can be. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!  
  
Peace215: lol, nice happy dance! Yeah, Scott and Jean torture is what makes my day everyday after school. I'm glad the Romy section hit the spot, I knew I needed to have a little bit of them in this chapter, and I mean, hey, what better way then to have them make out like there's no tomorrow! Lol, noooooo, they weren't drunk what so ever, I mean, beers chased b y tequila wont get you drunk at all! Lol. True, Kitty and Petey together is different, but I can just soooooooooooo see them together. LOL! Yeah, the good girl and boy playing with whipped cream and a whip, what can I say, I have an imagination, and I mean, they can't be good ALL the time, I was just bringing out their wild side! Lol, I know Tabby and Pietro have been done, but what can I say, and don't worry, I'll change it up a bit ;). And Pietro, modest?!?!? This is the guy who would probably strip down to boxers just to have women supposedly worship his body, and Tabby is just explainable, lol. Wow, first adored I got, I feel special! Yeah, I thought the Prof beating up his two fav students would just hit the spot along with the others getting their action, and I'm glad that you liked it! NOOO YOU CAN'T LOST YOUR RERASON FOR HATING SCOTT AND JEAN! Man, I'm so glad that I helped you get it back! I hope you like this chapter as well! Enjoy!  
  
TheRealMai: Score, another new reviewer, I feel so loved! lol, don't worry, there will be much more playing between the couples. YAY! If I can promote Romy and influence people to like Kiotr and Jonda, then my life goal is complete. Lol, Yeah, it does almost make you feel sorry for Scott and Jean, but then again, you know you love seeing them tortured and such! What can I say, the Prof wanted some fun and wanted to "let go" of his mature stature for a few minutes and prove he's "wild" and what better way then to beat up your fav students. I'm so glad that you like the fic and I really hope that you like this chapter as well.  
  
Avarice Falcon: I've never treid paintball, but I really think I will at some point, but maybe not, who knows. Funny is alwaz good babe and I love you too hun! Lol, and don't worry, I know that you like to BORROW my stuff, not STEAL ;)  
  
Ok guys, I really hope that this update was quicker than before, but I'm sorry to say I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I have SOL's (Standardized Learning shit) and Finals coming up, and I don't know how hard I'm gonna have to study for them. I'm sorry that I didn't update with this chapter sooner, but my computer got hit with that Sasser worm crap and it kept on kicking me offline so I couldn't get on for about a week and a half. Anyway, heres the update and I really hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Kitty got an evil grin on her face. She turned to the girls after Tabby and Pietro had put their clothes back on. All the girls huddled around her and she explained what she had in mind. The guys looked at the huddle and didn't know whether they should be scared or not, but they were too drunk to care, and kept on drinking to ease their nerves. When the gilrs broke, Rogue and Tabby went off in a direction, while Kitty and Jubilee went in another direction. Wanda had stayed behind, along with Storm who just suddenly popped out of now where with Logan. Logan just grunted and walked over to a clearing by himself and pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"Stormy, wha' y' be doin' 'ere wit Wolvie?" Remy asked her, Logan growling at him for the nickname.  
  
"I have no clue why the hell I'm here Gumbo, Storm just grabbed me while I was watching my football game and drinkin' and suddenly we were here!" Logan said while he puffed his cigarette, then he eyed what the guys were holding and what was in the shopping cart by them. "IS THAT ALCOHOL YOU ALL ARE DRINKIN'!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The buys, save Gambit, all gulped.  
  
"Hey Logan! Up here!" came a voice that belonged to the ever-annoying Scott Summers. Logan looked up and saw Scott and Jean hanging in a cage. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at them. "We tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to us! And then they used us at target practice with paintball guns, and then they all started making out!" Scott cried. Storm and Logan both looked at him and Jean and cracked a smile.  
  
"Well children, I am very disappointed in you," Storm said to the group. The boys just slumped their shoulders while Jean and Scott smiled at each other. "Oh no, not you boys, I'm talking about the two troublemakers up there," Storm said, pointing to the cage that held Scott and Jean. The boys brightened up and took a swig of whatever drink was in their hand while Jean and Scott looked shocked.  
  
"How the hell are you disappointed with us?!?!?! We tried to stop them from doing anything stupid and look what they did to us and you say you're disappointed in US!" Jean yelled and grabbed the bars of the cage.  
  
"Well, if you were stupid enough to get in their way," Logan pointed to the group of guys and Wanda, "Then yeah, we're disappointed, thought that you two would be smarter than that," Logan shrugged. Then he let what Scott said sink in. "THEY ALL MADE OUT! INCLUDING ROGUE AND THE CAJUN!" Logan bellowed and dropped his cigarette. Remy gulped and quietly started slinking away, but failed to do so with Wolverines super senses. Logan sprinted after him while Remy ran for his life, stumbling a bit thanks to the vast amount of alcohol he consumed. He ran past Rogue and Tabby who were heading back to the group with tons and tons and tons of rope. Tabby and Rogue looked at the two "men" and shook their heads.  
  
"Someone must o' told them weh were makin' out," Rogue said and started walking again. Tabby nodded and followed the Goth to the rest of the group. While they were gone, Wanda had let Scott out of the cage and joined the guys. By then Logan and Remy had gotten back, Remy having some of his clothes torn exposing his bare chest and abs with a few cuts and bruises here and there and Logan with a smile on his face. When Wanda saw them coming she went straight into action. She waved her hands and none of the guys could move a muscle in their bodies. Rogue and Tabby quickly undid all of the rope and tied all of the guys to poles that just magically appeared. When Tabby and Rogue were done tying the guys up, Wanda let her hold on them go and Logan started shouting.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here!" Logan shouted, trying to get free from his bonds, but couldn't because that would ruin the whole plot of this chapter. Storm, Tabby and Rogue just laughed as all the guys looked confused and bewildered.  
  
"Chere, Remy didn' know y' lahked bondage, bu' shouldn' we save dis fo' d' bedroom?" Remy asked as he also tried to get out of his restraints but couldn't due to the same reason as Logan growled deep in his throat at him and Rogue just laughed.  
  
"Seriously sheila's, what's this whole thing about," John asked curiously just as Kitty and Jubilee came into view. The guys all looked at what the girls were holding. There was suddenly a very girlish scream. Everyone turned towards Toad to see him past out. All the guys save Toad looked back at Kitty and Jubilee. The confusion and bewilderment they had in their eyes were wiped away from them and now replaced with fear, much fear.  
  
"Nooooooooooo, not that, anything but that!" John screamed and tried to wriggle out of the ropes to no avail.  
  
"Now that's just cruel and inhumane punishment!" Scott cried out as he too joined in the struggle against his ropes.  
  
"Chere, please, y' don' wanna do dis t' Remy, Remy knows y' don', y' love 'im t' much!" Remy hollered and tried to burn the ropes with his powers, but again, failed. The girls just started howling with evil laughter. Just then, Logan said the two words that was going on in every guys head.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Ok, I think that's a good place to stop, keep you all in suspense, I know, I'm a bitch like that. I need ya'lls help. The chapter after the next one is going to contain everyone's favorite game Truth or Dare, drunken XME style! But I need some more ideas for truths and dares, so if you guys have any good ideas, please tell me in a review! I hope I wont have to study too hard for my finals and shit so I have time to update again soon, but I'm not promising anything this time. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR STOPPING! cowers, then suddenly puts on a bright happy face and please remember to go down to the review button and leave me a review! 


	8. MAKEOVERS!

Avarice Falcon: Pink is alwaz a good color with guys, I'm fully agree, and I think that one of the guys outfits will definitely please you. Thanx so much for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Star-of-Chaos: Ding ding ding, congratulations, you got it right, I mean, what else would have gotten Logan so scared? Lol. I hope that you like the chapter!  
  
Nuit: Yeah, you have reviewed before, I didn't know you had changed your name, so that's why I mistook you for a new reviewer, but I'm glad that you keep on reviewing! Lol, Yeah, everyone hates Scott and Jean, its what makes the world around. Yup, correctamundo, make up is one of the things that the guys will have to endure, but there is other stuff, much much much other stuff, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Rogue 14: lol, I know I'm mean, but I'm so good at it! Lol, you'll see exactly what they plan to do as soon as I finish writing my reviewers and get to the chapter, and I hope that you like it!  
  
heartsyhawk: Super awesome huh, that makes me feel so good inside! Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you don't die before you see what's gonna happen to the boys! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
ASGT: LOL, yes dahling, make up is part of the evil plot, but that's not all! Too see what else is in store, please go down to the chapter and read it, and remember, all heads and arms are supposed to stay in the windows at all times! Lol, I hope that you enjoy the chapter!  
  
SperryDee: WOO HOO! Very right you are my dear! Thanks so much for your review and I hope that you enjoy the chapter!  
  
DemonRogue13: Well, I hope that it will be a good chapter for all of ya'll, and thanx for reviewing!  
  
RoguesHeart: WOO HOO! I CAN NOW CALL MYSELF AN INSPIRATION! I feel so loved! Lol. Well, lets see, how to take care of these lawn gnomes that keep giving you problems... You need to douse them in gasoline and anything else flammable, and then take Pyro's flamethrower to them and MELT THEM INTO ALL THE WAX THE CAN BE MELTED INTO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh well, so much for a decent plan, lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you like the chapter!  
  
Les723: WOO HOO! NEW REVIEWER! Welcome to my fanfic! Please enjoy your stay! Yeah, I AGREE THAT any Scott and Jean bashing is great, that's why I practice it so fervently. I'm so glad that you like my fic, and the Remy parts. I hope that you like and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Maggie: I'm so happy that you enjoyed the chapter and reviewed! I alwaz love getting reviews from new Reviewers. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update, but here it is, the all mighty update! I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
Anon(girl): Well, I aim to please, and I'm so glad that I pleased you and Fishy! Your very welcome for updating, I just wish that it could have been sooner, but hey, better late than never is what I alwaz say. Dude, that sux major monkey balls about your computer, I hope that it's gotten better! Please enjoy the chapter!  
  
Krys Xanthina: Well, better late than never for reviewing! Lol, I'm so happy that enjoyed the previous chapter, and yes, I know I'm evil ;-). So shiny cookies taste better huh, well, I guess I'll have to try yours and compare now wont I. Well, I hoe that you enjoy the chapter!  
  
TheRealMai: Yeah, exams suck major monkey balls, but now they're over with, so everyone has something to rejoice about, other than my updating, lol. Well, you have to wait no longer, here it is, my update, my lovely, wonderful update, lol. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
AzureDragoness: You better not hurt me! I'm the one who should be hurting you for alwaz being on that dumb game of yours, I swear your obsessed. Hey, I study when its important enough to, and even though I don't think anything is ever important enough to study for, I do it anyway, so NYAH! Lol. I'm glad you took time to review my chapter, and I hope that you enjoy this one.  
  
wandathetiger: I'm so glad that you think my fic rox, makes me feel loved. Don't worry, there will be more Jonda, I can promise you that. Please enjoy the review!  
  
Kitty&Lancesweetheartsx06: lol, I don't know if you want Toad to go through what they're gonna be put through once you find out what it is... but he'd be going through it none the less, because I'm mean and evil like that, lol. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and thanks for your review!  
  
Man, I am SOOO sorry I haven't been able to update, I had planned to update last week, but then this family that lives up the street from us started pulling shit with my family, and so I've been stuck in that, and trust me, its NOT fun. Here is the long awaited update, and I really hope that you all enjoy reading it like I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Wanda flexed her arms again and all of the guys' clothes ripped off of their bodies, leaving them in only boxers or briefs. The girls looked their respective others up and down, other than Tabby, who just looked at everyone snapping pictures with the camera Remy used earlier. All of the guys' faces were either a bright shade of pink or red, including Toad, who had woken up moments earlier hoping that what he had seen was a dream, but unfortunately it wasn't. The girls were holding armloads of make up, hair products, clothes, nail polish, and various other weapons of torture, but the most potent male torture known to human and mutant was being held in Jubilee's hand, a very large bottle that had steam coming out with the title "Miracle Wax" on the front of it. That's right, Jubilee was holding a very big thing of hot, sticky wax.  
  
"Jubes... Why are you holding that pot of wax... and why is there steam coming from it... and PLEASE tell me your gonna use that on YOUR legs," Bobby said, shrinking back and subconsciously shivering.  
  
"Nope! All of this stuff is for you boys, we're going to make you girls!" Jubilee said happily, dumping the stuff she was carrying onto the floor starting various piles of the different things. Kitty added her load to the piles as well. Rogue walked up to the piles and looked at them with the other girls.  
  
"You can't do this to your own brother Rogue! I'm COVERED in hair! You can't wax my fur off or I'll be totally hairless and naked!" Kurt cried, looking at his dilemma.  
  
"This'll do very nahcly (nicely) girls, now who wants to do th' wax?" Rogue asked the group. Storm and Tabitha raised their hands and grinned. "Ok, Tabby, Storm, ya'll are in charge o' th' wax, an' that's what has t' happen first, so please enjoy," she told them and handed them both a pot of hot wax and the paper that goes with the wax. Storm advanced on Logan first while Tabby went over to Pietro.  
  
"Storm, why the hell are you doing this!" Logan asked her as she applied the hot wax on his very very hairy legs.  
  
"Because I can and do you really think that I would pass up the chance to make you my very own Barbie Doll?" Storm asked as she finished putting the wax on his legs and started adding the tape.  
  
"Tabby, Please, please don't do this, why would you want my perfect beautiful legs to be hairless! You can't deprive my legs of their hair!" Pietro cried as he squirmed within his bonds.  
  
"I can and will speedy, just watch," she said smiling brightly as she slathered on the wax onto his legs and put the tape on. They went to the rest of the guys, adding all the wax they had onto their legs, and some of them, their backs, and added multiple strips of tape. When they were done, the girls walked up to their respective guys, and grinned maniacally.  
  
"On the count of three girls," Tabby said as they all grabbed a corner of a piece of tape. "1,2,3," Tabby said and she yanked the tape off as hard as she could. The other girls followed suit.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," all the guys' screamed their heads off as they felt their leg hairs violently get ripped out of their pores.  
  
"Fucking hell, that fucking hurt!" Lance yelled at Kitty who had pulled both his and Piotr's strips at the same time.  
  
"That's like, the point stupid," Kitty said as she continued to pull off the multitudes of tape, making the boys' scream like a little girl every time.  
  
"I'll get you 'Ro, I swear I will get you for," he was cut off as Storm pulled a piece of tape making the mighty Wolverine scream bloody murder. Storm just cackled evilly.  
  
When all of the guys had been waxed, their legs were red, and some of them were very very close to tears. The girls all chatted while trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
"Well, we have to like, get them clothes to wear, and I think it would be fun to like, come up with names for their female personas!" Kitty said energetically and the girls talked. The guys were too busy fearing for their sanity to hear what the girls were talking about. Rogue and Amanda grabbed numerous bottles of nail polish and started doing the guys' finger and toenails. When they were done about an hour and a half later, Logan had a very nice shade of pale pink adorning his nails. Remy had a bright fire engine red on his nails with a coat of sparkles on top of the red. Pietro's nails had a lovely French manicure on them. Lance had acrylic nails put on his fingers with a French manicure as well. Toad had on a shade of dark green metallic polish on his fingers. Fred's fingernails sported a neon/fluorescent color pink, while John had on a subtler metallic red. Scott had on black nail polish, plain and simple. Kurt and Bobby both had on different shades of blue. Kurt's was more of a metallic sapphire blue where as Bobby's was a light metallic ice blue. Piotr's nails were covered in white.  
  
"Yo! Why are you torturing us like this!" Toad asked as he tried to jump out of his bonds, but only succeeded in getting a little bit of a rope burn on his wrist.  
  
"Because its fun toad man!" Tabby said as she pulled out a thing of eye shadow and started to do the guys make up while Rogue and Kitty started hunting through the shoe section. Amanda and Jubilee grabbed some other tid bits of make up and helped Tabby do the other guys' make up. When they were all done, Wanda had came back and handed different outfits to all of the guys and pointed to the changing rooms. "Go," was all she said, making all of the guys listen because none of them wanted to get on her bad side. When they got into their dressing rooms and saw the clothes they were given, there were very many protests.  
  
"Hell no! There is no way in hell you or anyone else will get me into that god damn thing people call clothing!" Logan yelled from the stall. "First you took away half my dignity and there is no way in hell I'll put that on and lose the other half!"  
  
"Oh yes you will Logan, or else..." Storm walked into the dressing room and whispered something into Logan's ear. Logan squeaked and agreed to put on the clothing as Storm walked out triumphant.  
  
"Non, non non non, Remy ain't puttin' dat merde on an' non un femme can' make 'im!" he said stalking out of the dressing room.  
  
"He's right mate!" John said as he followed Remy. Rogue and Wanda both glared at them, but it didn't faze them. Rogue and Wanda looked at each other and nodded. They walked up to them and kissed them deeply before whispering something into their ears. Remy and John responded with rapid nods and headed back into the dressing rooms. When they were almost done changing, Rogue and Kitty put the shoes they would wearing into their dressing rooms. After everyone was done, the same stage that had appeared during the girls fashion show and Betsy popped up again, except in a low cut dress that showed all of her back.  
  
"Welcome Ladies to the Drag Queen Fashion Show!" Betsy said and smiled like she was on TV. The girls all sat own in chairs in front of the stage and smiled. "First up, Piotr in his role as The Naughty Nurse!" Betsy said and the curtains were pulled back and the song Barbie Girl" by Aqua started playing. The girls erupted in laughter as Piotr came out in a very small, short white nurses outfit with a red cross on the left pocket over his "boob". He also had on the nurses had and he had a stethoscope around his neck. He didn't look happy about it though. He tried walking in the white pumps Kitty and Rogue had given him, but it wasn't working well, so he tottered down the runway and stood there.  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic..  
  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..  
  
Imagination, life is your creation..  
  
"Like, pose for us big boy!" Kitty cried as she drank a bottle of Arbor Mist. Piotr just stood still and turned around, walking back making Kitty pout a little, but then she looked up and saw that the dress was so small that she could see the white cotton thong underneath the skirt. Kitty whooped and smiled, knowing her boyfriend had the hottest, firmest ass out of everyone.  
  
"Next we have Bobby: The Frigid Ice Queen!" Betsy said as the Bobby stood out on stage. He was wearing a tight, short, sparkly blue dress with fringes on the bottom. He wore a sash that said Frigid Ice Queen on it with a tiara on his head. Before he went on stage, Bobby had drunken a Sex on the Beach, so he didn't mind being an idiot. He sashayed down the runway in his white, mid thigh high stiletto boots and threw one arm up over his head and pushed the other one downwards in a pose. The girls clapped and laughed, trying to take breaths and not succeeding.  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic..  
  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..  
  
Imagination, life is your creation..  
  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly..  
  
"And now, may I introduce Kurt, our Sexy Airline Stewardess," Betsy said as Kurt walked out on stage in the two sizes too small blue stewardess outfit that Rogue had found. The stewardess hat adorned his head as he held a tray in one hand with something on it and a beer in the other. He walked down the stage, feeling very embarrassed because he was completely naked from his fur being waxed off. He was glad he had been in the circus because he was doing a magnificent job in walking down the runway in the blue stiletto heels Kitty had put in his dressing room even though he was drunk. He turned around and headed back to the back very embarrassed while the girls laughed and took pictures.  
  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "i'm always yours"  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic..  
  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..  
  
Imagination, life is your creation..  
  
"As we go on with the show, let me introduce to you, Mr. Prep Turned Goth!" Betsy said as Scott was pushed out onto the stage by a laughing Remy and St. John. Scott's hair and been dyed black and he had black eyeliner on his eye as well as black eye shadow and black lipstick. He was wearing a tight black halter-top with fishnet arm stockings as well as black baggy pants with chains hanging down in various different places. He was also wearing a pair of black Dockers. He growled as he was forced to walk down the stage wearing this outfit.  
  
"Scott, ya look bettah as a Goth than ya evah did prep!" Rogue hollered as she snapped pictures of probably the only time anyone would ever see Scott dressed up like this.  
  
"Net in line we have the very large and very in charge, Freddy Dukes, Big Momma!" Betsy said as Fred walked, well, stomped, down the runway with a smile on his face. He was sporting a very colorful muumuu that had flowers all over it. He was also wearing a blonde wig and slippers.  
  
"Duh, this is very comfortable, thanks ladies for makin' me do this," Fred said as he walked off the stage to go get something to eat and to check out the cooking supplies WalMart had. The girls were laughing, yet very scared at what he had just said.  
  
"Uhhhhh, Anyway, Next, we have what every girl wants to be, Todd as the Sluttish Prom Queen!" Betsy said as Toad stood at the entranceway. He was wearing a very short, very tight, half way see through light green dress with Light green sandals that had a 4 inch heel. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers in his arm with a sash saying "Prom Queen" on it. There was also a very big tiara adorned on his head. He walked with confidence down the runway and hic upped as soon as he got to the end. All of the girls were in stitches now and didn't try to breath as much, because they knew they would just lose it again.  
  
"Next we have the lovely and not talented, Lancey Spears!" Betsy said as Lance strutted onto the stage wearing Britney Spears' infamous see throw bra and pants, showing the thing that Lance had to wear underneath it. His hair has also been died blonde and he had one of the wire free mic things attached to his ears. Rogue and Tabby had tears streaming down their faces, as they were both on the floor writhing from laughter. The rest of the girls laughed harder than they had ever laughed before at the Britney Costume on Lance. Lance snickered as he walked down the runway. When he got to the end, he posed and spoke into the mic.  
  
"Oops, I did it again!" he said and smiled, then started strutting back the way he came. Betsy controlled her laughter a few seconds afterwards and spoke into the mic again.  
  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please, I can act like a star, i can beg on my knees..  
  
"Now everyone, as we're in New York, we thought it would be a good idea to present New York as a lot of people see it, here is the biggest ego in the world, Pietro as the New York Whore!" Betsy said as Pietro sauntered down the runway wearing a mesh see through corset with blue ribbon going up the middle, a very short black skirt that left nothing to the imagination, and a black thong that was showing because of the skirt. He had on a brunette wig and made his way down the runway in the 6 inch black open toed heels that strapped across his ankles. When he got to the runway, he blew a kiss to the audience and turned around, his ass cheeks in full view because of the thong and the skirt. The girls wolf whistled and hollered at him while laughing.  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic..  
  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..  
  
Imagination, life is your creation..  
  
"Next up we have the fiery St. John as the temptress from hell," Betsy said as John came out. He was wearing a red, skin tight, long sleeved mid thigh dress with a diamond shape cut out right in the middle of it, exposing enough cleavage to spark the imagination. There was also a see through mesh skirt connected to the hemline of the dress that had a tapered jagged hemline. The special feature to the mesh skirt and the mesh long sleeves was that the color started off as orange, and then melded into red. The sleeves stopped at the elbow and then flared out to the bottom, covering half of his hands. His hair was down around his shoulders as he walked down the runway in the black knee high boots that Rogue had given him. The girls all relapsed with laughter as John winked at them and blew each of them kisses, and he blew about 5 kisses to Wanda.  
  
"Next to last, we have the certainly handsome, now turned Sexy Lounge Singer, Remy LeBeau!" Remy sauntered out on the stage like he did this everyday. He was wearing a small, tight, fit-every-curve sparkly red strapless dress with fishnet stockings and open toed sandals that did a double cross around his ankles. Sparkles were everywhere around his face He had on a top hat and was carrying away as he sauntered down the runway. He looked straight at Rogue and winked at her. Rogue ran her tongue over her lips and smiled at him mischievously. Oh the things that were going through her head right now. Remy sauntered back, making sure to sway his hips like all of the girls did.  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic..  
  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..  
  
Imagination, life is your creation..  
  
"And last but not least, the fiercest mutant known to man, transformed into something so innocent it could make you puke, Logan, The Ballerina!" Betsy said as Logan appeared on the stage growling and snarling. This sent the girls into what was their loudest laughing trip yet. Logan stood there wearing a full out pink tutu, with white tights and ballet slippers to boot. He had on pink eye shadow and pink lip-gloss with glitter all over his face. On the top of his head was a little tiara placed into his thick hair. All of the girls, Storm being the loudest, laughed their heads off and were starting to turn blue in the face due to the lack of oxygen. Storm had the biggest smile on her face as Logan walked down on the tip toes of the ballet slippers since that's pretty much the only way they would let him walk down. He Growled at the girls and promised himself that he would get them all for this. He walked back behind the stage with the other guys, completely humiliated.  
  
"And that my friends, is the end of the show, so until next time, this is Betsy Braddock, I hope you enjoyed the show!" she said and then disappeared again with the stage. The guys were all grumbling and drinking as much as they could to try and forget about this horrible experience. The girls bounded over to them, all with smiles on their faces.  
  
"You all looked so great!" Amanda said as she smiled and hugged the furless Kurt. Kurt just mumbled something and drank some more Skyy Blue.  
  
"Well girls, that was great, boys, I don't think I've ever seen such beautiful ladies," Storm said snickering. "Especially you Logan," Logan just growled at her. "Anyway, we must be going, have fun you all," Storm said as she grabbed Logan's arm and the both disappeared.  
  
"They're so going to screw," Tabitha said and everyone agreed.  
  
"Hey, I know what we can do next!" Jubilee said very perkily, yet with an evil smirk in her eyes. Bobby looked fearful.  
  
"Please say it doesn't have anything to do with wax..." he said and subconsciously shivered again.  
  
"Nope, I say we play Truth or Dare!" Jubilee said happily and jumped up and down. Everyone agreed and while the guys went to change, the gils got more alcohol and anything they thought they'd need.  
  
WOO HOO! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! And its all for you guys, as a sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. For those of you who guessed it was a makeover, you were absolutely correct, but I hope that the outfits were to everyone's liking. As I said in the last chapter, I need some help on Truth and Dares for the next chapter, so if any of you have any ideas, PLEASE let me know in a review, because I would appreciate all the help! Please don't forget to review! Luv ya'll! 


	9. Dare or Double Dare pt 1

Maggie: I'm happy that you loved the chapter and that I could make you laugh, makes me feel good to help people laugh, lol. It's ok that you don't have any ideas. I got plenty. Anyway, I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but laziness struck me. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
ASGT: LOL, well that wouldn't be very good to burst out laughing in a public library, but go for it and do it anyway next time! Lol. Yeah, Logan in a ballerina outfit was pretty freaking hilarious, but that's what I'm trying for, funny chapters. Anyway, oh yes, Slashy kissing is a must, I had already planned to do that and karaoke, and trust me, its all going to be one big ol' BANG! Lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter and all the stuff I have planned for it!  
  
HanatheWreck: lol, that's ok, I forget my password and stuff all the time, so you're not the only one. Cruel and hilarious are my middle names babe, lol (it's actually Ann, but ya know, lol) Yeah, I can just imagine Remy being in a lounge on stage in that outfit, I really can, so I just made him the lounge singer, I'm glad it was a mental image and a half, lol. Awww, I lub you too, and here's the update! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Kitty&Lancesweetheartsx06: Lol, well I'm glad that you liked it Kitty, even if Lance didn't. Now remember Lance, this IS only PG-13, so no sex, but trust me, I think you'll be happy with some of the dares ;-). And Lance, learn not to kick a girl! ESPECIALLY your girlfriend who can phase you into a wall and leave you there to rot with Jean and Scott on either side of you. Anyway, glad you two liked it, and I hope you like this chapter just as much!  
  
DemonRogue13: lol, hey, as long as some of them had you rolling with laughter, my job is complete. Wow, 10 minutes, I thought they we're ok, but not that good, so you made me feel loved and important by saying that! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
AzureDragoness: Wow, I made you speechless huh, that was definitely a feet in itself, because this is you, and your NEVER speechless, lol. Well, I'm glad that I proved that wrong thing, that no one could write that good of a chapter. Anyhow, here is your review! Enjoy!  
  
Avarice Falcon: lol, hey, I'm happy with second. Of course, the Karaoke is definitely gonna be there, and I know you'll enjoy it! Thanks for the review and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
heartsyhawk: Rofl! Yeah, you probably don't wanna know what they said, let's just say, the boy swill be VERY happy the night after. NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! BECAUSE THEN YOU WON'T GET TO READ THE REST OF THE FIC! Lol, that and your important to me! Well, here's the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy it!  
  
Anon(girl): woo hoo! Brand new computers rock let me tell you! Lol, thank you, I thought of Pyro's outfit all by myself, true it was originally for Rogue in my Halloween fic, but hey, it worked, two for the price of one! Yeah, Logan's outfit was one of my pride and joys, lol, I was very happy with that outfit, and Logan wasn't, it was great. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
Les723: lol, awwww you made me blush! Yeah, I hope my truth or dare will be good, but mine has a special little twist in it ;-). Lol, who knows, Logan might live it down does like mystique given the right incentive. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy the chapter!  
  
TheRealMai: well I'm glad that you definitely happy with my chapter, and I'm glad that it made you laugh. Lol, I think I have enough dares, and trust me, there will be something like what you wanted me to do that I think EVERYONE will like ;-). Awww, your so sweet, thank you for the compliment. Here's the update, and I really hope you enjoy it!  
  
skyangle2004: Thank you! I'm so happy that you like the story! Yeah, I thought Logan as a ballerina would keep everyone in stitches, and I just think Scott would look SO MUCH BETTER as a Goth. Anyway, I'm glad that you like my imagination and that I use it well, even if some of it is a little naughty 0:-). Here's the update and I hope you like it!  
  
mystic-wiccan: I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, Laziness took a hold of me and I just didn't have the energy to write, but I've come through it now! I'm so happy that you like my fic! Here's the update and I hope you like it!  
  
Rogue14: lol, oh you know they enjoyed it, lol, seeing what girls have to do to get ready for them. Lol, yeah, I can just see Pietro standing on the side of the road with his skirt hiked up more than it already is and sticking his leg out to ask someone if they want to screw him, LOL! God that's funny. Well, here's your update, I hope that it pleases you!  
  
RogueSummersLover: Well, you have to wait no longer! Here is the chapter with Truth or Dare, but there's a little twist that I think everyone will like. Yeah, If Logan stayed like that, that would be hilarious, but he would be so pissed off, and that's what makes it even better! Lol, Anyway, Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!  
  
SugarSweet11: Thank you so much, you definitely had some good dares that I'm gonna use! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but yeah, you know how it can be. Anyway, here's the update and I hope that you like it!  
  
wandathetiger: That's fine, I'll just have to wait till you get back then now wont I ;-). Don't worry, there's more Jonda coming! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Little-Arlis: Yes, I did put the fire bit in for you, I thought it was a good idea to have them burn, and since you tipped me off about fire, that's what I did :-). Lol, It's all right, better late than never I alwaz say. Wow, I've never been an idol before, but hey, I'm happy to oblige, lol. I'm glad that you reviewed, and I hope that you like this chapter!  
  
Ok guys, here's yet another apology. I'm sorry that I haven't updated any sooner when I said I was going to, Laziness took a hole of me and stayed for quite a while unfortunately, but here I am, I'm back and with more humor goodness! Thank you all for your truth or dare ideas. Thank you to Jadedbeauty for letting me use her Banana dare that I found in her fanfic, as well as a big thank you to everyone who's letting me use their T o D ideas! I love you all! And I love all of your reviews! You really know how to make a girl feel appreciated! Well, here's the chapter that everyone's been waiting for, Truth or Dare, Drunken Style! Hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: If ya see it and ya know it, I don't own it.  
  
"I like, have a much better idea!" Kitty said looking at Jubilee winking. Everyone raised an eyebrow or two urging her to go on. "We should totally play Dare or Double Dare! It's like, exactly like Truth or Dare, but there are no Truths involved, just dares!" Kitty said happily as she drunk some of the rum and coke Remy had mixed for her.  
  
"That sounds like a shit load o' fun sheila," John said as he wrapped his arms around Wanda's waist and nuzzled into her neck a little eliciting a giggle from her as she brought his head up to hers and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Yeah, and Dares are a lot more fun to do than Truth's anyway!" Amanda said as she happily drunk her lovely wine cooler.  
  
"So it's settled then, if someone like, chooses Double Dare, then the Dare has to be twice as worse as a normal dare, and if like, someone doesn't do the Double Dare, they have to do a regular dare as well as take off an article of clothing that the darer picks!" Kitty said smiling as she opened a bag of tortilla chips and ate some while drinking a Margarita. "Oh, and if it's like, a Double Dare, you can like, dare more than one person," Kitty added.  
  
"So who goes first," Rogue said as she sat comfortable in Remy's lap while he drew things on her back with his finger.  
  
"I will!" Amanda said giggling. "Toad, Dare or Double Dare," she asked him as he was lounging in one of the pool chairs that he had brought over from the outdoor furniture department.  
  
"Dare yo," he said as he sat his bottle of Skyy Blue down by his chair. Amanda smirked.  
  
"Ok, I dare you to tie yourself up to one of the ceiling fans and then have someone turn it on," she said with a glint in her eye.  
  
"That's easy yo," he said as he got up and got the rope that the girls had used to tie the guys up.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, you have to tie yourself to the fan with you tongue," Amanda said with an innocent look on her face. Toad's eyes widened a little, but he nodded his head slowly. He took a deep drink of Skyy Blue and then jumped up to a fan, he tried grabbing it, but due to the amount of alcohol that was in him, his hands slipped and he fell to the ground with a bang.  
  
"Ow, that hurt yo!" Toad aid rubbing his head while everyone else just laughed at him. He took another long jump and grabbed the fan. He held onto one of the wings of the fan and flicked his tongue out and wrapped it around himself. Some of the others were grossed out, and some we're thinking about the things that he could do with that tongue (lol, mostly Tabby since she's with whoever the hell she feels like that isn't taken)  
  
Lance walked over to the fan switch and turned it on. The fan was supposed to be on medium, but alas for poor Toad, it was on high. The fan started spinning around very fast while slime was thrown everywhere. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Toad screamed as he tried to keep the alcohol and food down in his stomach. After a minute and a half, Lance turned the switch off and the fan slowed down. Toad quickly unwrapped his tongue from around him and quickly ran to the bathroom holding his hand over his mouth. Everyone laughed while they waited for him to finish puking. He came back a few minutes later gurgling some mouthwash in his mouth. "You're a bitch Amanda," Toad said as he sat down holding his head, which was spinning.  
  
"It's your turn Toad," Tabby said as she grabbed a bottle of beer and had Piotr pop the top off using his arm. (A/N You know when a bartender just puts the bottom part of his arm and the cap and twists his arm popping the cap off, yeah, that's what Piotr did)  
  
"Hmmmmm, Rogue, Dare or Double Dare," Toad said as he lay back down with the alcohol bottle back in his hand.  
  
"Ah'll take Double Dare fo' 1,000 Alex," Rogue snickered. Toad looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I Double Dare you to eat a banana out of Remy's hand, as seductively as you can, and the banana will have whipped cream on it yo!" Toad said smirking evilly, thinking that she wouldn't do the Double Dare, which meant she had to take off an article of clothing.  
  
"Doesn' sound to hard," Rogue said as she got up and quickly went to go retrieve a banana and a can of whipped cream. Remy took the banana from her hand and peeled it while she put two lines of whipped cream all along the length, and a glob of whipped cream right on the tip of the banana. She slowly licked the whipped cream off of the tip of the banana, and then she took the tip in her mouth and bit down on it, closing her eyes for emphasis. Everyone's mouth dropped as Rogue then took over half of the rest of the banana in her mouth, getting some whipped cream in the corner of her mouth. Kurt's eyes bulged out of his head.  
  
"Mein Gott! That's mein schwester!" he cried as he tried to close his eyes while everyone else stared at her. Rogue then licked the rest of the whipped cream off of the banana slowly and took the rest of the banana easily into her mouth and swallowed it. She turned around and smiled to the group.  
  
"Does that satisfy ya sugah," she asked, winking at Toad. He merely nodded his head, not blinking as Rogue sat back down on Remy's lap. Remy finally blinked and leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Remy's gon' be stealin'y' latah chere, an' maybe y' could practice mo' o' dat on Remy," he purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. Rogue smiled seductively.  
  
"Ah thank that can be arranged sugah," Rogue said kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Oh get a room you two, it's game time now!" Tabby said she looked at the two while eyeing Toad, having a newfound respect for his tongue. Rogue looked around at the group of mutants and smiled mischievously.  
  
"Pietro, Dare o' double dare," Rogue asked him as she leaned against Remy.  
  
"Double-Dare-all-the-way-baby," Pietro said very fast. Rogue smiled very evilly scaring Pietro a little bit.  
  
"Ah Double Dare ya ta make out with Lance for a minute, tongue and everythin'," Rogue said, tying not to cackle evilly. Pietro's eyes widened and he started sputtering.  
  
"Bu-Bu-But- He's- like-an-annoying-brother!" Pietro almost yelled.  
  
"Yeah, and why the hell would I want to kiss his ugly mug anyway," Lance said crossing his arms.  
  
"Hey! I-do-not-have-an-"ugly-mug"-thank-you-very-much!" Pietro said, also crossing his arm's offended.  
  
"You two totally sound like an old married couple," Jubilee said laughing while running a finger up and down Bobby's arm, making him shiver.  
  
Both Lance and Pietro almost gagged at the thought of them being married together.  
  
"I am not gay!" Both of them shouted at the same time. They glared at each other and then Jubilee. Rogue laughed.  
  
"So ya're gonna take off somethin' an' do a regular dare huh," Rogue said, still smiling.  
  
"Hell-yes!" Pietro said. Rogue smiled.  
  
"Ok, ya're dare is goin' ta be ta sing Patti Labelle's Lady Marmalade, since ya are th' New York Whore," she said winking at him. He scowled at her and took a drink of whiskey. "An' ya have ta take off whatevah ya got underneath ya pants," Rogue grinned like the cat who ate the canary. Pietro turned bright red and mumbled some stuff no one could hear. He somehow managed to get his underwear off without taking his pants off, even though it took about 5 minutes. Everyone started cracking up when he tried to hide his Spider-Man bikini briefs. He then walked up onto the stage that just stays there now because its in use so often, but a Karaoke Machine had appeared. Pietro grabbed the microphone and hit play on the machine. The music filled WalMart as Pietro started to sing, bastardizing the song very well.  
  
Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister (x2)  
  
He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans  
  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
  
She said 'Hello,  
  
hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?  
  
'Mmm Hmmm Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da (?)  
  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya  
  
Here (?)  
  
Mocca chocolata Ya Ya  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
  
he savored her cool  
  
while she freshed up  
  
That boy drank all that magnolia wine  
  
on the black satin sheets where  
  
he started to freak  
  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here  
  
Mocca chocalata Ya Ya  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
  
Heh, Heh, Hehhhh  
  
Seeing her skin feeling silky smooth  
  
Colour of cafe au lait  
  
Made the savage beast inside  
  
Roaring till it cried More, More, More  
  
Now he's at home doing 9 to 5  
  
Living his brave life of lies  
  
But when he turns off to sleep  
  
All memories keep More, More, More  
  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da Da  
  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya here  
  
Mocca chocolata Ya Ya  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
  
Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
He started strutting on stage and twirling as well, as if he was actually performing. All of the guys we're howling with laughter, while the girls we're grabbing their sides and trying to breath from laughing so hard. As soon as Pietro was finished, he quickly got off the stage while the others we're still laughing and he took a big gulp from the bottle of whiskey he had.  
  
"There are you satisfied Roguey," Pietro said, glaring at the Goth girl. All Rogue could do was nod her head while using Remy for support so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Man Pietro, you have got to be the most secure guy I know," Bobby snickered as he wrapped his arm around Jubilee's shoulders as she calmed down a little bit.  
  
"Shut the hell up Ice-Pick," Pietro said as he looked around the group that had finally calmed down. "Remy, Dare or Double Dare," Pietro asked him. Remy looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Double Dare Remy homme," Remy said as he thought he was ready for anything that could be thrown his way.  
  
"All right, this is gonna be a dare for you and Allerdyce, so both of you come here," Pietro said as the Aussie and the Cajun got up and walked over towards him. Pietro whispered into their ears what they we're supposed to do. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces and walked behind a wall. Pietro then motioned Jubilee to come to him, which she did, and he whispered something in her ear as well. She started laughing and nodded her head as she rubbed her hands together. "All right boys, are you ready!" Pietro called behind the wall. Both of them said yes and Pietro smiled. "GO!" he yelled. As soon as he said that, Remy and John came "running" by the group. The catch was that they we're completely naked. Jubilee started to chase them shooting off her fireworks while all of the girls we're screaming their heads off and taking in all they could of the two hottie's who we're running around butt naked while the boys groaned and screamed in horror while shutting their eyes. Rogue took picture of them both with her trusty camera as she and Wanda hollered louder then all of the girls. Remy and John smiled to all of them as they ran around the store. John was pounding his chest and making the noise Tarzan made when he was swinging from his vines. After they had ran around the whole store with Jubilee on their tale shooting fireworks into the air, they went behind the wall again and put their clothes on. They came out smirking while the girls all stood up and gave them a standing ovation. Remy and John both bowed and went to their respective others. Rogue and Wanda had to keep from jumping the boys and ripping all of their clothes off, again, and having their way with them. After all of the girls had calmed down again and all of the boy's stopped groaning about having to gouge their eyes out, Remy looked around and smiled.  
  
"Tabby, Dare o' Double Dare p'tite," he smiled at her as he knew EXACTLY what dare he had in mind for the young blonde.  
  
And this is where I stop. I will leave you all in suspense because I'm mean like that, even though I love all of you guys, but it just makes the story not telling you what Tabby, "The Wild One" is gonna do, lol. I really hope you all liked this chapter, even though it was a little raunchy, I hope it wasn't too bad. I hope to have the next chapter posted sometime this coming week, maybe Friday or something, but if I don't, please don't kill. Hope this chapter was worth the wait you all had to endure. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! EVEN IF IT'S A FLAME! 


	10. Dare or Double Dare pt 2

RikaTabithaStarr: lol, you just love changing your name huh? Well, its all good, a good name change is needed once in a while. Sorry I wasn't able to update quickly, or when I said I would, some unexpected shit happened, and when I say shit, yeah, I mean shit, anyway, some unsuspected shit happened and my family had to take care of that, so that kinda set me back some, but I'm glad that your sticking with me and liking the story. Well, here's the update, just like a promised! Hope you like it!  
  
DemonRogue13: lol, well I'm glad that its priceless for you. It's like that credit card commercial, all this stuff costs money, and then you get Pietro singing in the get up and its priceless, lol. Anyway, so glad that you like it and I hope you enjoy the rest of the dare or double dare section!  
  
Hana the Wreck: lol, glad you liked the update. YAY! Getting your sign in back is alwaz a plus, because then you don't have to write your name on a bazillion reviews, lol. OF COURSE! It wouldn't be a fic of mine without the scary mental images that are supposed to scar you for life, but instead you embrace them and remember them all your life and laugh back on them! Lol, anyway, awww I lub ya too, and remember, Crazy is my middle name ;-)  
  
TheRealMai: LOOK, IM FINALLY UPDATING! Lol, I know I said I'd try and update really soon, but a lot of shit has happened, and its not fun, but I'm finally updating! Anyway, lol, nope, the dares are there to stay forever and ever, anywhere you turn there will be a dare looking for you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I put in the naked chase, I mean, who wouldn't want to see John and Remy naked! Other than the guys... unless they're gay... but yeah, you know what I mean, lol. Well, hope that you enjoy the update!  
  
AnonGirl88: lol, I love your new name, I was born in 88, so it's all good! You're very welcome for updating, it's my job to update and keep my lovely reviewers entertained. I'm very glad that you and fishy have given it a stamp of approval ( No problem, short reviews are better than no reviews at all! Anyway, here's your update, sorry it couldn't be sooner, but later is better than never!  
  
Rogue14: lol, and your saying naked images of Remy and John are bad??? Not for me hunny, lol. The dare might have been evil, but ya gotta admit, it was funny as hell! Anyway, sorry I didn't post soon like I said I would, unexpected shit started to happen, but here is the update now, so I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
AzureDragoness: Hun, you know original dares are my forte, lol. I know I need to write the next bit, and I will, as soon as I'm done with my review responses, you know how this works! Lol, Anyway, sorry it couldn't have been sooner, but here it is now and I hope you enjoy it. And you wouldn't hurt me with your spatula, you love me too much, lol.  
  
RogueSummersLover: lol, yeah, I'm the local comedian writer for hell, so I would hope it would be funny as hell. So glad that you liked it and your sticking with me! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
skyangle2004: Well hun, I'm glad that you liked it so much. Thank you for the numerous compliments! Ya really know how to make an authoress feel loved! I'm so sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out quicker, but yeah, you kinda know why I couldn't, with all the crap that's going on. Anyway, here's your update, and I really hope you enjoy it!  
  
Kitty&Lancesweetheartsx06: lol, good girl, you need to teach him to be nice to his girlfriends. LOL, yeah, I thought he would appreciate almost having to make out with Pietro, no matter how drunk he is, I'm sure he still would never do that, unless I want them to... 0:-). Anyway, yes Lance, I am Evil, you should have realized that by now, I mean, this IS me, lol. Don't worry, Kitty, you'll do a dare very soon, now whether you like it or not... THAT'S gonna be a different question. I'm so glad that you really like my fic and my dares. Yeah, I really wasn't thinking when I did half of these dares, specially Remy and John's, I just thought it would be hilarious for them to go streaking, and I knew they would be crazy enough to do it. Yes, this is all happening in one night, because WalMart would have to open again in the morning. No Tabby's dare is not gonna have to do with the police, trust me on that. Anyway, here's the update, and I really hope you enjoy it!  
  
SugarSweet11: lol, don't worry, everyone doesn't know what Tabby's dare is, but everyone will find out as soon as I finish with my review responses. Yeah, it did have to happen to someone, and I just thought, why not Toad? He has the tongue for it... lol, anyway, I'm glad that you like it and have stuck with me this long, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
  
EvilTwinAlix: Dude, I absolutely loved your review, as soon as I read it I started laughing. Would you believe that I'm not smoking anything while writing this, this is all just naturally in my head, lol. No help of drugs or anything, just my normal sick perverted mind. I'm so glad that you fucking love this story, and I'm so flattered that you put me on your fave author list. Lol, don't worry, I think you'll be very happy with this chapter, so please enjoy it!  
  
wandathetiger: Not knowing what to write sucks, I know that, that's why some of my updates take so long. Well, I'm glad that you're home and your still reading my fic. I hope that my ideas helped you! Enjoy the fic!  
  
roguishduck: lol, yes, I know I'm mean, but you love me anyway, lol. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but here it is now. I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
Avarice Falcon: MWAHAHAHAHAHA, I would seriously like to see you try hun, my mind can not be cleaned out, it will forever stay sick! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I'm so glad that you liked it, and I'm so happy you reviewed. I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Aloha everyone, I'm so sorry that I didn't update when I said I would, I really meant to, and I was about to start typing and everything, when shit hit the fan at my house, and trust me, its not fun. Anyway, I really hope that this chapter makes up for it, and you all get to find out Tabby's dare now! I'm so thankful that you all have stuck with me, makes me feel really loved. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not rich, I can't afford anything in here, except the plot line, unfortunately, so no suing me!  
  
Warning: Chapter contains suggestive content. If it bothers you, don't read it. You have been warned!  
  
"Double Dare Remy, do your worst!" Tabby said, smiling just as evilly while grabbing Toad's bottle of alcohol and drinking some of it.  
  
"Hey, that's mine yo!" Toad said grabbing it back from her and whispering to the alcohol bottle that it was ok and she would never touch it again. Everyone made a mental note to buy him a straight jacket after this.  
  
"Bon firecracker, Remy's dare actually be fo' all de femmes," all of the girls looked at him. "Ok, half o' Remy's dare fo' all d' femmes, includin' Tabby, is t' dance t' un song o' Remy's choosin', e'ther in bra an' panties, o' topless an' panties," Remy smirked as all the girls looked like deer caught in head lights. "An' d' other half is fo' Tabby alone, an' Tabby 'as to go hit on Fred, an' make d' homme... aroused..." Remy said laughing evilly. Tabby just smiled and stood up, taking a drink of Grain (type of alcohol).  
  
"No problem Sexy," she said as she walked over to Fred, who hadn't heard the dare. She straddled him, somehow getting her legs over him. "Hey Freddy, have I ever told you how sexy you look with that Mohawk," Tabitha said as she ran her fingers through his hair. (a/n You remember the episode Walk on the Wild Side when Tabby shaved his Mohawk off, lol, well, now she thinks its sexy, lol).  
  
"Duh..." was all Fred was able to get out before he found Tabby's lips pressed against his. Tabby opened her mouth a little and ran her tongue over Fred's lower lip, and then proceeded to run it over his upper lip. Fred responded and kissed her back, figuring what the hell. They we're kissing for almost two minutes before Tabitha felt Lil' Freddy perk up within it's confines. She broke the kiss and smiled at him, then stood up and winked at him. Fred just smiled and leaned back. Everyone was looking at her, and then back to the very noticeable bulge in his pants.  
  
"Y' know something, Freddy's not that bad of a kisser," Tabby said. Everyone just murmured that they would take her word for it, then Remy stood up and walked into the music section.  
  
"Ok ladies, pick y' choice o' wardrobe," Remy said over a speaker. All of the girls stood up and started stripping, too drunk to care what they we're doing. Tabby, Jubilee, and Wanda all took off their clothes, including their bra's, while Rogue, Kitty, Amanda, and Jean (because she was being forced to, even though she was bitching about how it was degrading to women) (a/n I actually agree that it is degrading to women, but hell, it would probably still be fun, and I mean, they're drunk, they're gonna do stupid stuff) all stripped, but left their bra's on. The song the Cha Cha slide suddenly started blasting over the speakers. All of the guys in the room we're cheering because they knew this song had a lot of bouncing and movement in it, while the girls (save Jean, who was scowling) nodded at each other, deciding they would give the boys a show they would never forget.  
  
This is something new the casper slide part 2  
  
featuring the platuim band and this time we're  
  
gonna get funky funky  
  
funky funky  
  
everybody clap your hands  
  
clap clap clap clap your hands  
  
clap clap clap clap your hands  
  
orite now we gonna do the basic steps  
  
Whenever the song said clap your hands, all the girls would clap their hands.  
  
To the left  
  
Take it back now y'all  
  
1 hop this time  
  
right foot lets stomp  
  
left foot lets stomp  
  
cha cha real smooth  
  
turn it out  
  
To the left  
  
take it back now y'all  
  
1 hop this time  
  
right foot lets stomp  
  
left foot lets stomp  
  
cha cha now ya'll  
  
last time to get funky  
  
The girls pretty much followed all of the steps the announcer was saying while all the guys we're mesmerized by the girls' movements. They never knew they could have so much appreciation for this song.  
  
To the right now  
  
to the left  
  
take it back now y'all  
  
1 hop this time  
  
1 hop this time  
  
right foot 2 stomps  
  
left foot 2 stomps  
  
slide to the left  
  
slide to the right  
  
criss cross  
  
criss cross  
  
cha cha real smooth  
  
lets go to work  
  
To the left  
  
take it back now y'all  
  
2 hops this time  
  
2 hops this time  
  
right foot 2 stomps  
  
left foot 2 stomps  
  
hands on ya knees  
  
hands on ya knees  
  
get funky with it  
  
aw yeah  
  
cha cha now y'all  
  
turn it out  
  
To the left  
  
take it back now y'all  
  
5 hops this time  
  
5 hops this time  
  
When the girls hopped, the guys' eyes' followed all of their movements, especially in the chest area (they're all pervs, I know, but they're guys, do we expect any less?)  
  
hop it out now  
  
right foot lets stomp  
  
left foot lets stomp  
  
right foot again  
  
left foot again  
  
right foot lets stomp  
  
left foot lets stomp  
  
FREEZE!  
  
everybody calp your hands  
  
come on y'all  
  
check it out y'all  
  
how low can you go?  
  
can you go down low?  
  
all the way to the floor?  
  
how low can you go?  
  
can you bring it to the top?  
  
like you never never stop?  
  
can you bring it to the top  
  
When the song said "how low can you go" the girls all started shimming down as low as they could go. Some got all the way to the ground, where as others we're very close.  
  
right foot now  
  
left foot now y'all  
  
cha cha real smooth  
  
turn it out  
  
to the left  
  
take it back now y'all  
  
1 hop this time  
  
1 hop this time  
  
REVERSE!  
  
REVERSE!  
  
Slide to the left  
  
slide to te right  
  
REVERSE!  
  
REVERSE!  
  
REVERSE!  
  
REVERSE!  
  
Cha cha now y'all  
  
cha cha again  
  
cha cha now y'all  
  
cha cha again  
  
turn it out  
  
Everytime it said reverse, the girls would jump so whatever way they we're facing before, they we're facing the other way. (you al know what I mean right? Well, if you don't, just tell me) and everytime it said cha cha they would sway and shake their hips while moving backwards.  
  
To the left  
  
take it back now y'all  
  
2 hops  
  
2 hops  
  
right foot lets stomp  
  
left foot lets stomp  
  
Charlie brown  
  
hop it out now  
  
slide to the right  
  
slide to the left  
  
take it back now y'all  
  
cha cha now y'all  
  
oh yeah  
  
yeah yeah  
  
do that stuff  
  
oh yeah  
  
im outta here y'all  
  
PEACE!  
  
As soon as the song was over, the guy's all cheered each other with whatever they we're holding, whether it was a bottle, a can, or both, and drank it down. The girls all put their clothes back on much to the guys chagrin. All the girls we're smirking or smiling as they sat back down in the spots they we're before.  
  
"Ok, lets see..." Tabby said as she rubbed her hands together. "Freddy! Dare or Double Dare big guy," Tabitha asked as she looked at him.  
  
"Uh... Dare please," Freddy asked, smiling politely (because this is Fred, and he can be polite when he puts his mind to it).  
  
"I dare you to mix together sherbet ice cream, hot sauce, sour cream, lemon juice, mushrooms, Jack Daniels and ketchup in a blender and then drink it," Tabby said, really wanting to know if his stomach was cast iron (thanks for the idea SugarSweet11!). Everyone grimaced and Bobby and Jubilee and a few others made some gagging noises. Fred just stood up and smiled.  
  
"Duh, sure, sounds good," he said as he started walking around the food section getting all of the ingredients. Amanda looked at Kurt.  
  
"Would he REALLY drink that?" she asked her boyfriend and looked at him incredulously. Kurt just nodded his head.  
  
"Ja, he vill, that's vat's scary," Kurt said as he remembered the stories Rogue had told them about Freddy's eating habits. Everyone was talking, drinking, eating and laughing while Freddy brought back all of the ingredients and a blender. He put everything in it and quickly mixed it up. Pietro handed him a margarita glass. He poured the concoction into the glass and stuck an umbrella and straw in it. He took a big gulp while everyone was trying to hold their stomachs. Fred swished the drink around in his mouth for a minute, like he was evaluating it. He then got a big goofy grin all over his face.  
  
"Duh, its really good guy!" Fred said as he continued to drink more of it, and then refilled his glass. Jean couldn't take it and she did throw up, all into Scott's lap. Everyone laughed at Scott's face. He got up, barf all over his jeans.  
  
"Oh my god Scott, I'm so sorry!" Jean said as she got up and followed him. Scott was just ignoring her as he grabbed a pair of jeans from the men's' section and went into the bathroom. Jean didn't following him, but instead she went into the girls' bathroom to try and clean herself up. Everyone left was cracking up. Fred looked around and smiled.  
  
"Kitty, Dare or Double Dare," Fred asked her. Kitty just looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Dare," Kitty said as she took a drink from the bottle of Arbor Mist she was holding.  
  
"Uh... I dare you to make out with Amanda for a minute," Fred said as he smile goofily. Kitty just got up off of Piotr's lap, went over and sat down by Amanda, and planted her lips on her friend's lips. Both girls closed their eyes and opened their mouths at the same time, both of their tongues laving each other. Kitty placed her hand behind Amanda's head as Amanda ran her fingers through Kitty's hair. Piotr and Kurt, along with every other male in the vicinity looked at them.  
  
"Mein gott, I didn't know zat much tongue vas possible," he said as no one blinked their eyes. Piotr nodded.  
  
"I do not know whether I should be turned on watching this, or turn away in disgust comrade," He said as he opted for the first one and smiled at the to girls. After a minute was up, both girls broke apart and took a deep breath.  
  
"I am like, SO lesbian right now! (1)" Kitty said as she stood up and walked back over to Piotr, sitting in his lap again and feeling the bulge in his pants. She giggled to herself. Amanda smiled as Kurt wrapped his arms around her and whispered something into his ear.  
  
"Wanda, Dare or Double Dare," Kitty asked her as she wrapped her arms around Piotr's neck.  
  
"Double Dare," Wanda said without hesitation. Kitty smiled evilly.  
  
"I Double Dare you to get a big stuffed animal from the toy section and pretend your like, in a soap opera and like, do a total love scene with it!" Kitty said while everyone burst into laughter. Wanda turned a little red, but got up and quickly retrieved a life size Pooh Bear and stood in front of the group. Wanda then put her hand on the pooh bears chest and turned her head away.  
  
"Jake, I know you we're with Cherry last night, you can't hide the fact that you love her, but what about me," Wanda then turned towards the stuffed animal and looked into its eyes. "Do you love me the way you used to, would you make love to me the way you used to, would you whisper sweet nothings in my ear and kiss my neck, and ignite my passion the way you used to, or do you want to give all of that up for her, a two bit whore!" Wanda said, pretending to cry. She suddenly turned around and slapped the stuffed animal. "Fine, I see what I am to you, you'd rather have an STD whore than me, I gave you the best years of my life, and this is how you repay me! I hope you rot in hell!" Wanda screamed, slapping him again and storming away, her arm over her eyes pretending like she was crying and sobbing. A few minutes later, she came back smirking. Everyone was silent, and then they all burst out into applause.  
  
"You should be an actress luv," John said, standing up and grabbing a bouquet of blood red roses from somewhere and a box of candy and handed it to her, kissing her on the lips. Wanda kisses him back. "An' sides, you'd rather be with good ol' John instead o' Jake," John said as he smiled and boasted to himself. Wanda giggled like a schoolgirl and nodded. Pietro had a tape recorder out.  
  
"Perfect!" he said and stopped the tape recorder. Everyone saw it and burst out laughing again as Wanda tried to hex the tape recorder, but he ran out of the way just in time. Wanda just sat down promising she would hurt Pietro later. Jean and Scott had finally gotten back. "Red, Dare or Double Dare," Wanda asked her.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I'm only going with dare!" Jean said, thinking that the dares hadn't been that bad. Wanda smiled.  
  
"You have to put this on," she showed a satin red teddy that had white fuzzy trim over it in one hand, and a Santa hat in the other. "And do a quick pole dance, following that, you have to give Scott a lap dance," Wanda said smirking evilly. Jeans face turned redder than the outfit she had to wear. Jubilee then closed her eyes and told something to Jean telepathically. Jean's eyes widened and she grabbed the outfit and glared at Jubilee before flicking her off. Jubilee just laughed her ass off. A few minutes later, Jean came back wearing the Santa outfit. A stage with a pole appeared right before everyone's eyes. Jean slipped into a pair of red high-heeled shoes that Wanda gave her. Jean quickly got on the stage just as Lollipop (Candyman) by Aqua started to play. Jean wrapped her leg around the pole and swung around on it. She grabbed the top of the pole and slid herself up and let her hands go, bending herself backwards with her legs still wrapped around the pole. She then slid down the pole and did a little floor show.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know anyone could get into that position..." Bobby said wide-eyed. Jean threw something at him and hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! What is this? Abuse Bobby Day!" he hollered as he rubbed the back of his head. Jean then got off the stage and walked over to Scott. Kitty handed her a whip and smiled innocently at her. Jean huffed, but took the whip nonetheless. She straddled Scott as she wrapped her arms around her neck and brought her boobs eye level with his eyes. Scott was being a typical horny teenager and his eyes eagerly took his girlfriend in. Jean cracked the whip behind them both, making Scott even hornier. As Jean got up she bent down and slowly came back up, sticking her ass out in Scott's face as she came up. Her eyes we're wide.  
  
"I didn't do that!" Jean cried as she eyes Rogue, whose fingers were on her temples and her eyes were closed. Rogue opened her eyes and smiled at Jean. Jean screamed and huffed and walked away well everyone was laughing and Scott was still wide eyed with a very stupid smile on his face. He clapped his hands together and started saying "Thank you" over and over again. Everyone laughed and waited for Jean to come back and dare someone.  
  
Ok, There is, everyone now knows what Tabby's dare was. I hope that it was worth the wait and you all enjoyed the chapter. There will be one more Dare or Double Dare section where the others will be dared. I really hope that you guys liked the chapter, but if you didn't, I'm sorry, I tried my best. Please hit me up with a review telling me your thought and if there are any dares what so ever you would like, and I will also be doing a segment of never have I ever, so if there are any questions any of you would like one of the characters to ask, just tell me and if there is a specific character you want to ask it, just tell me who. I really hope you all enjoyed the fic, and I'll try and update soon! 


	11. Dare or Double Dare, THE FINAL PART!

TheRealMai: lol, well hun, I'm really glad that you liked it and thought Tabby's dare was worth the wait. Yeah, I know there's alwaz same sex kissing in truth or dare, or in this case, Dare or Double Dare, but I mean, how could you not have it! It's just so great! Yeah, maybe those could be some of the dares, but don't worry, I have stuff up my sleeve, lol. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! P.s. Thanks so much for the hits, those definitely upped my high, definitely owe you for those!

Les723: I'm glad that you like my twist on Truth or Dare, I just thought it would be really fun for it to be all dares, because I mean, truths can get really boring. I'm also glad that you like my dares, I was hoping that everyone would. In any case, I'm glad that you like the fic and I hope you enjoy the update!

Pyro Lady: lol, well I'm glad that you didn't, because I would feel so bad about you dying from lack of air because of me. Never have I Ever was originally a drinking game, and as such, will be a drinking game in my fic, I mean, they're all already smashed, so why not make the best of it! Anyway, Never have I Ever is when a person says something they have never done, like I would say "Never have I ever had sex" and anyone who HAS had sex would take a drink of some kind of alcohol. So it's pretty much a "Get to know everyone's deep dark secrets" game. I really hope that helps, but if it doesn't, you can IM me and I can try and explain it better. I'm honored that you put me in your fav authors and stories list, so thank you. I hope that you like the update!

RogueSummersLover: lol, yeah, Scott might as well have a good time, because I mean, it's not like Jean would ever do this at home because she's a massive bitch and a half. I'm so glad that you still like the story, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter immensely! (look look, I used a big word, YAY!)

HealerAriel: Oh yeah, gotta love those massive orgy's, and with Remy and John in on it, how could it be anything less than crazy! I'm assuming that you like my fic, and I'm very happy about that. Hope you like the chapter!

DemonRogue13: Well I'm sufficiently happy that you liked Jean's dare. I tried to think of something she would NEVER do that would embarrass the hell outta her. I'm so happy that you like the fic and I hope that you enjoy the update!

AzureDragoness: lol, no, you haven't told me lately that I'm a genius, but I alwaz love to hear it, lol. I'm insanely pleased that you enjoyed the last chapter and are not going to use the Spatula of Doom, because that just makes my day to not be THREATENED for once. Here's the next chappie, and I hope you enjoy. And if you pull that spatula out on me I'mma hurt you ï.

wandathetiger: lol, ok, now I know I'm mean, but I wouldn't be THAT mean to John, I mean, that's just suicide for him! Not like he would accept it anyway, hey... idea forming here... cackles evilly ok, anyway, glad that you like the fic and thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

Kitty&Lancesweetheartsx06: MWAHAHAHAHAHA You have now learned the way to get rid of a guy you do not want, and he is in the form of a big burly man named Logan, lol, that was fabulous. Lol, sure, I'll bring Sammy in on Never have I ever, because then we can find out some of his dark dirty secrets, MWAHAHAHAHA, and it's just for you Sweethearts. Lol, I try my best, and yes, I think all the guys were happy with yours and Amanda's show, because, they are guys and for some reason they are immensely attracted to girl on girl stuff, I'll never get it shrugs Your welcome, I know yo have an evil side in there, and to tell the truth, your valley girl side annoys me sometime, so I like to bring out the evil Kitty, it's just so much more fun! So I'm guessing you think Tabby's dare was worth the wait huh, lol, well I'm glad that you enjoyed it along with everyone else. Yeah, as I said, I was just thinking of something that Jean would never do, and a lap dance just came up, because she's too prude to ever think of doing that. Actually, we'll say in the fic that it's only like, 1 or 2 in the morning, because the reason it seems long to you is because of how many chappies there are, we're in reality, nothing last more than like half an hour in the fic, lol, so technically it hasn't been that long of a night yet. snickers at Lance Did you have a good time with Wolvie dear, isn't he such a kitten! And yeah, I know I'm Evil, that's my most redeeming quality! Lol, I'm glad you guys liked it and I won't promise I won't do anything else to Kitty Lance ;-) But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

skyangle2004: lol, I'm glad that you liked the chappie and the dares, even if Tabby's was "gross". Yeah, Scott's reaction was classic, and I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks so much for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Electric Fire: I did love it, I was so happy when I read that, I was like "Awww, they like me!" lol. I was very flattered that you used my idea. I'm very happy that you love my fic, and I really hope you enjoy this chappie!

EviltwinAlix: ROFL, well I'm glad that I got it accurate with just my imagination, I don't know if that's scary or not... ANYWAY, lol, well I'm glad you and your boy toy had fun, but damn, the food would have been the best part of it! Gotta love what whipped cream and strawberry's can start up in your mind, oh the ideas! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol, you'll just have to wait and see what they do my dear... but I definitely think you'll like it. Thanks so much for the review and enjoy the chappie!

SugarSweet11: lol, I understand completely about reading something and then having someone nag you to get off, lord, if I could only count how many times that's happened to me, but at least you we're able to review now, and that's what's important. Yeah, a scavenger hunt is actually a really good idea, and with WalMart think of all the possibilities we could come up with for them to get! Lol, thanks so much for the idea, and I hope that you enjoy the update!

Peace215: lol, yeah, I agree, in Evo verse, so s'all good, lol, specially if it's happening to Jean, MWAHAHAHAHA! Lol, yeah, people can be VERY persuasive sometimes, I should know, I'm one of those people, hehe. Yeah, that would be a good twist, but I don't know, if I did, it would be like, in the last chapter, because if I did it any earlier, then the Jott bashing wouldn't be as much fun, lol. Don't worry hun, better late then never is my motto, and I'm not gonna guilt trip you, because I've done the absolute same thing, lol. Sorry the update wasn't faster, but here it is, and I hope that you enjoy it!

WOO HOO! I'M NOT DEAD! I'm so sorry for the lateness of this, laziness definitely set in and I felt like doing absolutely nothing but read fics and watch TV, but I FINALLY felt the urge to update this fic for you guys! Oh, and I forgot to mention last chapter, the phrase that had the start by it, the "I'm so lesbian right now," that's from the movie the Hot Chick, really funny movie if you haven't seen it. Well, not too much rambling this time, all I want to say is thank you all for your reviews, you definitely know how to make an authoress feel loved! Hope you enjoy the last segment of Dare or Double Dare!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, period. This chapter is rated for visual content type stuff

Everyone waited and waited for Jean to get back, and when she finally did, she was dressed in layers of clothes and rubbing her arms, thinking that it would make her forget what she had just done. She glared at all of the participants in the room, especially Rogue and Wanda, seeing as they're the ones who gave her the dare and made her do the stuff she did. "My turn, now, let's see, Rogue, I know you've already gone, but Dare or Double Dare," Jean asked her. Rogue looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Let's see what ya got, Double Dare," Rogue said looking straight at Jean. Jean smiled.

"Ok, this is actually for you and Remy, now come here both of you," Jean commanded standing up and walking behind the infamous wall. Rogue got up off of Remy's lap and went behind the wall with Remy following her. A few minutes later Jean came back out front and sat down beside Scott. A few minutes later, when music started to play, Rogue stepped out wearing a very small pink halter-top and a small white mini skirt. She was also sporting a blonde wig and pink high heels. Remy came out sporting a white wife beater and jeans with a pair of sunglasses on top of his head. He looked at the audience and then back to Rogue as the music kept going. (We're going to say that whatever move's Rogue does for the chorus, shes gonna do that everytime she sings the chorus)

"Hiya Barbie," he said looking at Rogue.

"Hi Ken!" Rogue said very enthusiastically.

"Yo' wanna go fo' a rahde," he winked at her.

"Sure Ken!" Rogue said clapping her hands together with a big smile on her face.

"Jump in," Remy said and Rogue pretended to jump in the car. They both looked at the audience then Rogue started singing.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair," When Rogue said this, she had a brush in her hand and started brushing the blonde wig. "Undress me every where," she started to take off her clothes while still dancing. "Imagination life is your creation!" she said spreading her arms out to the audience. Everyone's jaw was dropped to the point of hitting the ground. Jean just started laughing hysterically. Then Remy looked at Rogue and smiled.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Remy said and then bowed to Rogue.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination that is your creation." She did all the moves she had done before, except this time she was dancing around the stage doing it.

"I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your darling." Rogue pulled the back of the pink halter-top a little making it a little tighter and batting her eyelashes. Remy got on his knee and took her hand in his.

"You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky." He jumped up and Rogue kissed his cheek and touched his chest and threw her leg around his waist. Rogue took Remy's hand and put it on her side near her breast.

"You can touch, you can play, if you say "I'm always yours," uu-oohuh... I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic. you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination that is your creation." She looked at Remy and Remy looked at her while singing.

"Come on Barbie let's go Party," and then Rogue would counter back with "uu-oohuh," they did this four times before Rogue started singing something new.

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please," she said while putting Remy's hands on her legs as he was pretending to make her walk. Then Rogue turned around and struck a pose like she was in a magazine. "I can act like a star," she then got on her knees, looking up at Remy (even though it probably looks like s VERY suggestive pose ;-)) "I can beg on my knees," Remy then helped her up and started singing his lines.

"Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,

hit the town, fool around, let's go party," Rogue pretended to jump in a car again while Remy moved his hand slowly up her leg. Kurt's eye's were bulging out, and if he wasn't tipsy and having Amanda nibbling his neck slightly, he probably would have flipped his lid.

"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always

yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always

yours" Rogue sang as Remy's hand was rubbing up and down Rogue's side again.

"Come on Barbie, lets go party,"

"Uh- oh oh yeah,"

"Come on Barbie let's go Party,"

"Oooo oh oh, ooooo oh oh,"

"I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation."

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation." Rogue then looked at Remy with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm having so much fun!" Rogue said is a sickeningly sweet, peppy voice. Remy then looked at her seductively and smirked.

"Well Barbie, we're jus' getting' started," he winked at her again. Rogue threw her arms around Remy's neck and popped her foot in the air while laying her head on his shoulder.

"Oh I love you Ken!" she squealed as the song came to an end. Everyone stood there shocked. Kurt was thinking that his sister was completely out of her mind, Scott at there thinking that Rogue looked really good as a blonde. Jean caught that thought and glared and Scott. He just shrugged innocently. Rogue and Remy took their bows, Rogue grasping Remy's shoulder so she wouldn't fall down from her tipsiness. Everyone was howling with laughter, the girls' cat calling Remy and the guys whistling at Rogue. Remy helped her off the stage and they both sat back down, Rogue again sitting in Remy's lap.

"Rogue, have you ever thought of dying your hair blonde, because you looked REALLY hot!" Bobby stated, only to get smacked in the head by Jubilee. Rogue just smirked.

"Thanks Bobby, but Ah'm sitckin' ta mah natural hair color," Rogue said as she downed a shot of Jack Daniels. "Hmmm, Jube's, Dare o' Double Dare," Rogue asked Jubilee. Jubilee's head shot up and she grinned.

"Dare," was all she said. Rogue thought about it for a minute then snapped her fingers. She quickly got up and went to the pet section and came back with something behind her back.

"Bobby, you're gonna have ta help her with this dare," Rogue said as she motioned them to follow her behind the wall that's apparently getting more action then a whore in New York.

"WHAT!" everyone suddenly heard Bobby shout from behind the wall. A few minutes later Rogue returned to her previous position and waited. A few seconds later, Jubilee walked out, but there was something following her. Bobby was stripped down to his tighty whities, he was on all fours, and he had on a spiked dog collar. He was also being led around by Jubilee.

"Come on Fido, you still need to take your dump on Magneto's newspaper," Jubilee said in a singsong voice. Bobby just scowled and barked once. Everyone was on the floor in hysterics because they knew Bobby was like a little lost puppy when around Jubilee. After Jubilee had done her dare, Bobby quickly put his clothes back on and sat down with his arms crossed over his chest. Jean was still laughing.

"Well Bobby, we now know why it smells in your room all the time, are you litter trained?" Jean's eye's widened again. "I didn't say that! I swear! Damn it Rogue, stop doing that!" Jean glared at Rogue but Rogue did what Scott did and shrugged her shoulders innocently like she had no idea what Jean was talking about.

"You know what Jean, just shut the hell up, and, while you're at it -" Bobby suddenly put his hands together and formed something. He handed Jean a solid ice dildo. "Go shove that up your ass! Now you and your macho, military boyfriend will match!" (A/N I want to think my friend Alex for coming up with the sentence for me, Thanx hun!) Bobby said as glared at Jean. Jean was too shocked for words; no one had ever talked to her like that. Rogue, Wanda and Tabby all stood up, very tipsy might I add, and gave Bobby a standing ovation for what he had just said to Jean. Jubilee put her hand on Bobby's shoulder motioning for him to calm down. Just then, Logan appeared out of no where again.

"Sorry, we ran out of beer at home, and I figured I'd check in on your little monsters and grab some on my way," Logan said as he headed to the alcohol aisle. When he got back, he saw Jubilee grinning at him viciously. He raised his eyebrow and was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Hey, Logan, wanna play a quick game with us, I promise it won't take too long," she said and batted her eyelashes at him. Logan snarled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but it better not take too long or your ass is gonna be in the Danger Room till you graduate!" Logan threatened. Jubilee just smiled sweetly at him.

"Dare or Double Dare Logan," she asked him. He burrowed his eyebrows and looked at Jubilee like he was crazy.

"I thought it was Truth or Dare," he asked mildly confused, even though he really didn't care.

"We put a little spin on it," Jubilee said and smiled evilly. Logan just shook his head and muttered something about crazy teenagers.

"Dare I guess," he grunted and popped open a beer. Jubilee's smile became even more wicked and evil as she rubbed her hands together.

"I dare you to go over to the lobster tank, take out a live lobster, and put it down your pants for 2 minutes," Jubilee said on the verge of cackling. Logan spit his beer out, which got sprayed onto Pietro, who grimaced and quickly ran to through the boy section of clothing and to the bathroom to wash up, then he was back all in 5 seconds.

"You want me to WHAT!" Logan yelled as he slammed his beer bottle down.

"You heard me, I want you to do that, and if you don't, Your going to have to make out with Toad for 3 minutes," Jubilee said with delight. Logan visibly grimaced at the thought. He got up and slowly walked over to the lobster tank. He took the lid off and picked up one of the lobsters. He looked at Toad and grimaced again, before unzipping his jeans and putting the lobster in his pants. Within 3 seconds, Logan's eye's were bulging and he hollered as he felt the lobster moving around and pinch lightly at his manhood and balls. He tried not to jump around, but the lobster wouldn't settle down. He kept hollering and thanking god for his healing factor, but it still didn't help any. The lobster suddenly got frightened about something (probably how big Logan is, hehe ;-)) and pinched down hard on Logan's manhood. He let out a ferocious growl and started hopping around. All of the kids, even Scott and Jean, were rolling on the floor laughing. Everyone was shocked that the two were laughing, but that didn't change anything about the torture they were going to do to them later. After 3 minutes, Logan quickly stripped off his pants and boxers. The lobster crawled out of his pants and somehow scurried back to the tank and climbed in (It's a magic lobster!). All of the girls eyes were wide. All of the guy's eyes were closed in disgust.

"Ah don' think Ah've evah seen one that big," Rogue said shocked at how big Logan was.

"Wow, I know, I wonder what it's like to be screwed by that..." Tabitha said while eyeing him hungrily. Sure he was old, but he was hot for an old man. Logan looked at the girls gawking at him. His cheeks tinted pink lightly an he quickly grabbed his pants and boxers and CAREFULLY put them on because his manhood was still throbbing with pain. He glared at Jubilee and the rest of the girls and grabbed the beer and quickly left the same way he came, through a magic hole that appeared out of nowhere. The guys opened their eyes once he was gone, and the girls got their composure back.

"I'm tired of truth or dare, let's do something else that's fun!" Tabitha said as she stretched.

"Well, what were you thinking of?" Amanda asked as she ran her fingers through Kurt's hair and fur making him shiver with delight. Tabby's eyes glowed with mirth as she smiled. She walked over to Rogue and whispered something in her ear. Rogue started laughing, but managed to nod her head.

"Oh no, I don't like the look of that, don't do anything stupid like you've been doing! I can't believe that you all think this is fun!" Jean said as she stamped her foot on the ground. "If ANYONE ever finds out that I hang out with you guys, even if it's against my will, my perfect image will be ruined! I'll have sucked my teachers for nothing!" Jean cried. This caught everyone's attention. Jean looked around and realized her mistake. "I...I mean... Sucked up... to my teachers... yeah, I'll have sucked up to my teachers for nothing!" Jean said her face growing hotter and redder every time she talked. Scott looked at her.

"So that's why you get straight A's on every report card!" he cried and stood up. "You suck all of your teachers when you wont even do that to me! Your boyfriend!" Scott cried. All of the patrons looked at each other and broke out into a smile. Pietro quickly got up and ran to the food section where he got chips, popcorn, cookies, ice cream, and more alcohol, as well as soda and soft drinks. Everyone sat around watching the two fight.

"I don't suck them damn it! I suck up to them!" Jean cried her arms straight out at her sides.

"You just freakin' admitted that you did Jean! Has all our time together meant NOTHING to you! Think of all the times I just wanted a little tender love and care from you, and did you ever give me that, NO!" Scott yelled getting closer and into her face.

"Of course its meant something to me damn it! Yeah, I may suck on my teachers, but it's not MY fault your little four inch dick can't satisfy me! I mean, you can't even hit my gag reflex!" Jean hollered at the top of her lungs. Scott's mouth hung open and bobbed up and down like a fish out of water. Everyone became quiet and still, the next second they were all laughing and talking about the knowledge they had just found out, about Scott AND Jean. Scott just suddenly turned and walked away from Jean. "Oh my god, Scott, I'm so sorry, it's not your fault that your small!" Jean said as she quickly followed him away from the group. Everyone had to take deep breaths to calm themselves down, but it wasn't really working.

"Man, and here I like, thought Jean was just really smart!" Kitty exclaimed as she calmed down a little and drank a little bit of coke. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we gonna do now," Jubilee asked. Rogue smirked and put her hands on her temples, a second later, all of the guys we're out cold on the floor. All the girls looked at them, then Rogue, then back to them.

"What did you do Rogue!" Amanda asked worriedly.

"Don't worry sugah, Ah just knocked 'em out," she said non-chalantly as Tabby disappeared and reappeared with two different color markers. One was black and the other was orange.

"What are the markers for Tabby?" Wanda asked.

"For our fun," was all she said.

"And what exactly is GOING to be our fun," Jubilee asked, sitting by Bobby poking him because it was fun.

"We're gonna have a race ya'll, two girls are gonna take a marker o' their choosin' an' we're gonna see who's faster at decoratin' th' boys... little ones," Rogue said smiling a little. All of the girls started giggling.

"So who are going to be the contestants," Tabitha asked as she looked at the group of girls. They all looked at each other. Kitty shook her head no that she just wanted to watch, as did Amanda. Wanda finally raised her hand along with Tabitha. Rogue was going to be the referee. While Rogue was telling the girls the rules, Kitty, Amanda and Jubilee set up all of the guys in a row and took off their pants and boxers. They stared at the row of guys and whistled.

"Looks like all of them have very nice packages," Jubilee said, her eye's lingering on Bobby. Kitty and Amanda agreed while eying their hunks of men.

Rogue Tabb and Wanda then walked up, Wanda having the black permanent marker, and Tabby having the orange. The other three girls stood back while Rogue walked down to the end of the line of guys. Tabby was going to be up first. Tabby took the cap off of her marker and got ready.

"Ok, th' rules are, ya hafta draw one picture an 3-5 words on each guy," Rogue said looking at Tabitha and Wanda. They both nodded. "When Ah blow this whistle, ya start Tabby," She said as she held a stopwatch in her hand and put a whistle in her mouth. She then blew the whistle. Tabby ran to the first guy, who just to happen to be Pietro. She smirked and started drawing on his stomach and his dick. She had drawn a tongue and an arrow on his stomach. The arrow was pointing down. She grasped Pietro in her hand and quickly wrote on his dick "Lick me Jean". Kitty Amanda and Jubilee were all jumping up and down and cheering. Tabitha quickly hurried with all of the other guys, drawing things ranging from the playboy bunny, to zoo animals. When she got to the end, Rogue stopped the watch. It had taken Tabitha 5 minutes and 47 seconds to write and draw something on all 9 guys. The girls congratulated her and Wanda took her position and was waiting for the whistle. When the whistle blew, Wanda took off. She knew exactly what she was going to do for all of the guys. She drew a big mirror on his length and wrote "Gods gift to women," on his stomach. She had drawn things that's she remembered each of the guys doing or something that matched their personality. When she got to the end of the line, Rogue stopped the stopwatch again.

"And th' winnah is Wanda with a tahme of 5 minutes an' 29 seconds," Rogue said to the girls as the guys started to wake up. They all looked down at themselves, and then to each other, and gasped in horror. They quickly got their clothes back on and glared at the girls.

"Wha' th' bloody hell did ya do that for sheila!" John hollered as he failed to notice the little mustache Wanda had drawn on his face for good measure.

"Because it was fun sweetie," Wanda walked up to him and threw her arms around him. "I always loved a man with a mustache anyway," she said seductively and kissed him passionately. John kissed back with a much passion as she did. Pietro then cleared his throat and glared at them.

"Will you two get a room please!" Pietro hollered at them.

"Whatever you say brother dear," Wanda said as she and John started to walk off, John's hand snaking his up Wanda's shirt right in front of Pietro.

"I WAS ONLY KIDING!" Pietro screamed. He wanted to gouge his eyes out at seeing his sister being so touchy feely in front of him. Wanda and John continued off into the girls' bathroom and locked the door. About 10 minutes and 13 mutants listening at the bathroom door later, they could hear heavy breathing and murmuring of names. Pietro was far far far away from the bathroom drinking a whole lot more trying to get the sounds out of his head. After 15 more minutes, the mutants had gotten bored and started looking around at various things. When John and Wanda finally came out, John had his shirt on backwards and his pants were on inside out. He had a gigantic smile on his face with lipstick all over his face. Wanda's clothes we're on backwards and inside out. She licked something off her lip and smiled with content. Pietro felt like curling up into a ball on the floor and crying his eyes out.

"Well, now that you two are done, how about a good ol' fashion game of Never Have I Ever!" Tabby said while looking at everyone. They all nodded in agreement with shouts of happiness as the prospect of learning dirty secrets and drinking a shit load more, while Pietro just simply whimpered, too scarred to speak right now. Jean and Scott came back hand in hand. They all went and grabbed their favorite type of candy or anything else they wanted for the game while Remy got the shot glasses. They all sat around in a circle.

"I'll start!"

And I am going to leave you contemplating who said that, lol. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait, laziness just totally overcame me as I said, and then school started and everything, and it just wasn't easy, lol. Anyway, I really really hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to hit me up with a review! It helps my addiction!


	12. The fun game of Never have i ever

Skyangel2004: Well, I'm very happy to know that my writing amused you. Yes, the lobster was really a stroke of genious, what can I say, I can TOTALLY see that happening, lol. Hey, I would LOVE to see Logan, I mjean, think of how big the guy is! Mmmmm, yummy, lol. Yeah, I thought the naked guys drawing was great, I have to thank TheRealMai for it, because she gave me the idea. Hun, your not sick compared to me, tyou should know that ;-). Lol, yeah, I was thinking about if I had a brother, how he would react if he heard me screwing one of his acquaintances, so that's where that came from. Anyway, I'm so happy tha you enjoyed the fic and I hope you like the chappie!

Metal Dragon1: lol, and that baad feeling is probably on the right track hun! I'm glad that you enjoyed Logans little friend getting a lobster pinching. Hmmmm, drunk Beast... now THAT'S definitely an idea... Thanks for th review and I hope that you like the chappie!

EvilTwinAlix: lol, I didn't know funny could fuck... interesting theory, lol. Hmmm, Pole dance huh.... I don't know if that's the proper revenge, but don't worry, they'll get the girls back, you can COUNT on that. Here's the update, I really hope that you enjoy it!

untouchable hexing witch: I'm so happy that you like my fic! Yes, I updated, and I'm sorry for not having updated again sooner, but school has been a complete bitch. I still can't believe MoE is over, I just can't. Well, anyway, here's another update, I really hope you enjoy it!

Lord-Chilluh: lol, of course I'm going to continue, even if it takes me a while to update. Lol, yes, updates are good, then you don't get stark raving angry reviewers. Here's the update and I hope that you enjoy it!

Psycho88: I'm happy that you love this story, makes me feel appreciated. Yes, lauighing your eyes out does make sense, lol, even though no one has ever laughed their eye's out at my stuff, but ehy, first time for everything! Yes, Jott bashing is just so much fun, EVERYONE should practice it, along with Romy and Jonda! Well, here's more, I hope that you thoroughly enjoy it!

heartsyhawk: YAY! You haven't died! That's very good, because if you died, you ewouldn't be able to finish your fic Back in Diapers! And that would be sad. Ahhh, computer issues are a bitch, I empathize with you soooo much. Lol, oh I already have two of those jackets, they don't help, and the guys know me really well, we play poker every Saturday, it's quite fun nod nod. Well Im very happy that you like the update, and I hope that you like this chapter just as much!

Les723: lol, poor lobster? What are you alking about, he got to be in Logan's pants! I think that's a lucky lobster! Ok, I'm done with that little bit, lol. Yes, craziness is fun, and will most DEFINITELY innsue, because I have a few special guests and some fabulous questions! So sit back, relax and enjoy!

PyroMidnightVamp: YAY! NEW REVIEWER! I love new reviewers, lol. I'm really glad that you enjoyed the previous chapters, and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but with school and everything you just can't find the time sometimes, but I'm finally getting the time to update, so I hope that you enjoy it!

Rose70: YAY! I'm happy that you liked it and thought that it was great. Yeah, Jott toerture is just alwaz so much fun to do, they're like your own personal punching bag, lol. Well, I don't know if I'll do a sequel to the hunting part, but there will be plenty of Jott torture, don't worry. I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

missperfect5: lol, thank you so much for the compliment! That's the best one anyone has ever given me! Lol, kinkyness is fun, scares so many people! Glkad that you like the story! Sorry I wasn't able to update for a while, but you know how it is, with school and everything, but here's the update, and I really hope that you like it!

TheRealMai: Well then I guess I did something right if it's the funniest chapter, lol. Yeah, you know Storm is all like "Thank you weather goddess thank you!" Hmmmm, maybe he will show her, I mean, she does it to everyone else but her boyfriend, so why wouldn;'t she do it to Pietro! Lol, yup, no one can ever say Wanda doesn't listen, and of course they used protection, I mean, John's insane, but he's not stupid... Ok, maybe he is stupid... but that's beside the point! Lol. It's Jean, Jean is Easy, that's all there is to it, and yeah, how else do you think Mutants would have gotten back in school? Out of the goodness of Kelly's heart? LOL, yeah right. Yeah, Scott takes the brunt of Jean's attacks, but if he still wants to stay with her, it's his fault. Yeah, Scott can pull an Austin Powers and get that "penis enlarger" tube thing, lol, that would be so funny. I don't know if I'm gonna put drama in or not, I think that it's just going to be embarrassing questions and such, but maybe I'll throw in some drama. Here's the update, and I really hope that you enjoy it!

DemonRogue13: lol, Wanda was just taking Pietro's advice to get a room, so it was technically Pie's fault, but it's ok, he just needs to word things better. I'm glad you liked the thing between Scott and Jean, I just thought that it made the chapter really funny. I'm glad that you liked the statement, but you have to think, there have been so many people behind the wall, and you would think the New York Whore would be getting more action, but the wall is the hot mama! Lol. I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and here's the next one, I hope that you enjoy this one just as much!

HealerAriel: lol, yeah, poor Scott, but he's the one who stays with her, so he deserves it. By the evil giggle, I'm going to assume that you liked it, which I'm very happy about. Here's the next chappie Enjoy!

TruelyRogue: Welcome back to the reviewing pool! Lol, yeah, the Romy in it is part of the frosting on the proverbial cake. Lol, thanks, I still love my Barbie Girl song, and I just thought that Remy and Rogue singing it would be really funny! Lol, yes yes.... We all loved naked Remy... I mean, WHO WOULDN'T! Definitely should be in playboy's magazine for girls ;-). Full attention huh, that's absolutely AWESOME! I'm happy now, lol. Well, if you do have one, remember to invite me, PARTY ALL NIGHT LONG! Here's the update and I really hope that you enjoy it.

RogueSummersLover: Really, I didn't know funny could flip, I guess you do learn something new everyday huh, lol. Never have I Ever is a drinking game, as you probably guessed. It's where a person asks a question beginning with "Never have I ever..." and then they say something they've never done like "Never have I ever kissed a guy," and anyone who HAS kissed a guy would take a drink, and then the next person goes. Quite simple, and it's REALLY good for blackmail advice ;) Hope that that helped and I hope that you like the chapter!

Pyro Lady: That's fine, as I alwaz say, EXSPECIALLY for reviews, better late then never! Yeah, 's server can be really really stupid sometimes. Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed it and liked Logan and his Lobster, lol. Yeah, Pietro's reaction was really great, but I mean, if your brother heard you screwing someone, how do you think he would react? Anyway, lol, Yes, Jean sucked her teachers, I mean, do you REALLY think she could get those straight A's and honor roll's and trophies all by herself? Your certainly welcome, I know I would like to know what something is before I read it. Well, you'll just have to see who said it, now won't you ;-). Lol, oh don't worry, Jean and Scott WILL suffer in this game, I can guarantee that, and thanks for the good question! Here's the update, I really hope you enjoy it!

Kitty&Lancesweetheartsx06: Ann? Your middle name is Ann too! Freaky. Lol, oh I have PLENTY ideas on how to torture somebody. Well, we can't have sweethearts mad now can we, that wouldn't be good at all! Specially if it's killing me... lol. I think it would just be safe to say you liked the whole last chapter huh. Well Lance, I'm so glad that you've accepted that your life will be a living hell as long as I'm alive! Lol, don't worry, you want dirt, I can guarantee there will be dirt. Enjoy the chappie guys!

Rogue14: lol, you mean you wouldn't want to see Logan's cough, now where's the fun in that? Glad you liked it, and here's more for you!

AzureDragoness: lol, I have the power! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You wouldn't lead them to me. I know you wouldn't because you love me too much! Hey, your lazy too, so don't give me that no more lazy stuff sticks tongue out so glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you enjoy this one. P.S. Tell the genius bit to my Spanish teacher from last year ;-)

SugarSweet11: Wow, cross country huh, yeah, I would imagine that would take up a lot of your time, but hey, better late then never! Well, when you can get on all the time that will be absolutely fabulous! I'm so happy that you liked the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well!

Lady Starlight so kiss my ass: lol, well, with a demand like that how can I not give you more? And YAY! NEW REVIEWER! New reviewers make me happy, hehe. I'm glad that you like it, and here's another helping for you!

Cajuns-and-aussies-r-sexy: YAY! NEW REVIEWER! Hi! Lol, I'm so happy that you like my fic and I'm honored that you put me on your faves list. Lol, I think those are the ones that everyone thinks will say it, but you guys will just have to scroll down and see now won't you ;-). Hmmmm, Lucas and his washboard stomach.... Mmmmmmmmmmm, that would be nice to do shots off of him... Here's your update, and I really really hope that you like it!

ThessalyD: WOO HOO! ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! I feel so loved! I'm glad that you like my idea. Lol, hmm, I'm not sure about the police, because then that would ruin the fun, but you have DEFINITELY given me an idea with the sprinklers... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I'm so glad that you like my fic! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

YAY! I'M NOT DEAD! Don't worry guys, I'm not dead, I'm back! Damn school has been keeping me busy like hell. I hate school so much, and we're already almost done with the first quarter! It's insane. But anyway, the point is, I'm back, with another chapter, just like I promised. I would like to thank EVERYONE who gave me ideas for this chapter: TheRealMai, skyangel2004, Pyro Lady, L1701E, my cousin Chrissy and her friend Ace. I LOVE YOU ALL! MWAH MWAH MWHA! I would LOVE to thank my cousin Chrissy, her friend Ace, TheRealMai, L1701E, and skyangel2004 for giving me Never have I ever questions. Now... Onto the good stuff!

"I'll start!" Piotr said chuckling. He usually wouldn't be this outward and bold, but with the alcohol in his system, he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. Remy poured everyone shots of tequila and set the show glass down in front of them. Each mutant grabbed their favorite type of alcohol to refill their glasses with when they needed to. "Let's see... never have I ever..." just Piotr was about to talk there was a pop in the background.

"Greetings and salutations dudes and dudettes!" Beast said grinning like a maniac. Sam was standing behind him smiling and waving at the group.

"Hey Big Blue, what are you and Sammy boy doing here," Tabitha asked them as she stretched out on the floor with her head in Pietro's lap.

"We wanted to see what ya'll we're up to," Sam said as he stepped out from behind Beast looking at the group.

"Well, would you guys like to play Never Have I Ever with us?" Amanda asked sitting in Kurt's lap and running her fingers through his hair.

"That sounds like an enjoyable past time to endure in right now," Beast said as he plopped down where the group made room for him and Sam.

Piotr nodded and started again. "Never have I ever done anything with the same sex," Piotr said. Beast, Rogue, Kitty, John, Amanda and Scott all picked up their shot glasses and downed the tequila. Everyone was shocked at the people who took a shot, except John, who would just be crazy enough to do something like that, and Kitty and Amanda who had frenched earlier in the evening. They first looked at Beast, but Jean had other ideas.

"WHAT THE HELL! SCOTT! YOU'VE DONE STUFF WITH OTHER GUYS! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! AND WHERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRAIGHT! OH MY GOD I'M GOING OUT WITH A GAY GUY!" Jean started screaming and running around hysterically. Beast stuck his furry foot out and tripped Jean making her fall flat on her face. Everyone started laughing and cheering on Beast.

"What, our young Jean was getting on my nerves," he said as he shrugged. Then the others looked back to Scott, waiting for an explanation.

"Um... I wasn't aware of what I was doing..." he said meekly, everyone laughing their heads off that their "fearless leader" admitted he didn't know what he was doing at one time. Then they looked towards Beast.

"To make a long story short my friends, Frat party in college, too much alcohol and a dare," Beats said nodding and refilling his shot. They all nodded, while still a little shocked and turned to Rogue.

"What, Ah haven't had these powers all mah lahfe, Ah've done shit behind Irene's back!" Rogue said looking at them.

"But with another girl?" Bobby asked with a sick look on his face. Jubilee smacked him upside the head.

"What can Ah say, Ah was really out of it when it happened," Rogue told them. Remy was smirking and leaned over and purred in her ear.

"Mmmmm, Dirty Girl... Remy likes dat," he said and nibbled on her ear a little. Rogue just giggled a little and turned her head and kissed him passionately. Sam almost gagged and turned his head away. Kitty was sitting beside Piotr, so she put her finger on her chin and thought.

"I know! Never have I ever had sex on the Blackbird!" Kitty said, suddenly taking out a list that read "places to have sex with Piotr" on the top. She quickly scribbled something down and put it back in her back pocket. Bobby, Jubilee, Beast and Tabitha all took their shots. Everyone started laughing when Bobby and Jubilee started blushing, yet they all turned to Beast for yet another explanation.

"Hey, I'm human too, I have a sex life," Beast said defensively. "And the Blackbirds chairs are REALLY comfortable when your engaging in... strenuous activites," he added smirking.

"I have to agree with him on that, when your screwing intensely, you really do need that extra cushion, ESPECIALLY if you have someone like Ray on top of you..." Tabby said, not caring if they knew she had screwed Ray. Amanda and Jubilee started laughing harder.

"You like, fucked Ray!" Kitty said holding her sides. Tabby just nodded.

"Yup, he's really good in that department too," she said her eyes glazing up a little bit. Pietro sneered.

"Man, I'm so much better then him! Why didn't you come to me, you know I'd give you shameless sex!" Pietro said looking down at Tabby.

"You were with Magneto at the time," she said shrugging, and then smirked. "But why don't you show me your stuff later," she said winking at him.

"Most definitely sweet cheeks," he said grinning at her.

"I think we'll have to burn the Blackbird after this..." Scott said as everyone was still laughing.

"I'm next!" said Jubilee as she said thought for a few minutes. "This goes along with the question that Kitty just asked, Never have I ever had sex on a baseball field," she said looking around at everyone. Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, Amanda, Rogue, Remy, and Lance took their shots. Tabitha looked at Rogue and Remy and smirked.

"So THAT'S the screaming I heard during the summer at about 2 in the morning," Rogue and Remy both grinned and nodded.

"Some o' de bes' dirtiest sex Remy's had too," he said smirking at Rogue.

"Wait, howe did you all get past Rogues mutation?!?!?" Jean asked, finally up from tripped over Beast's foot.

"It's AMAZING what ya can do with liquid plastic paint an' a condom," Rogue said as she laid her leg over Remys and Remy started massaging it.

All the girls looked at Rogue as if she was a genius, save for Jean. Then Bobby thought about his question and smirked evilly.

"Never have I ever had a wild fantasy that included whips, handcuffs, anal beads, or food," he said smirking to see who would drink on this one.

"Really?" Jubilee asked looking at her boyfriend shocked. She thought that if ANYONE was thinking about that kind of stuff it would be Bobby.

"Nope, surprisingly," Bobby said as he waited for people to take a drink. Everyone, including Scott and Jean, in the circle save him took their shot. Bobby's eyes widened. "So your saying the only one who hasn't thought about sex with any of that stuff is me?!?!?!?!?!" He asked wildly looking around. Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads. Bobby hung his head. Jubilee put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Bobby, I'll show you the magic of fuzzy handcuffs and chocolate syrup when we get home," she said smirking ay him suggestively.

"OK!" Bobby said back to his normal happy self. Beast was next and he smirked showing off his fangs.

"Never have I Ever had sex in a bat cave," Beast said. Everyone looked around to see if anyone would fess up to it. Bobby sighed and took his newly refilled shot. Everyone looked at him with their eyebrows raised.

"What! My girlfriend at the time thought it would e really hot to do it in a cave full of bats!" Bobby said in his defense. Everyone just nodded their heads and were mumbling stuff like "Mmm Hmm, sure Bobby," and other stuff like that.

Sam was next. He looked around. "I know something that will get everyone to drink," he said smirking.

"I bet not, I've never done ANYTHING bad in my life," Jean said crossing her arms and looking all high and mighty.

"Never have I ever gotten shit faced drunk," Sam said smirking. Jean deadpanned and huffed. She, along with everyone else in the circle took their shots. Sam just snickered.

Amanda didn't even have to think about what she was going to ask. "Never have I ever walked in on old people doing it or have done it with an old person," she said. Jean was the only one to drink to that. "Now Jean, did you walk in on an old person doing it, or have you done it with an old person," Amanda asked, pretty much knowing what she was going to say.

"Um...Well... I've certainly never done it with an old person!" she said with a nod of her head. Just then Rogue's eyes went wide.

"Oh Mah Gawd! When th' hell did ya fuck Professor Xavier!" Rogue said looking and pointing at Jean. Everyone looked at her with widened eyes.

"I... but... I haven't! How could you say I've done something like that Rogue!" Jean said trying to look hurt.

"Because Ah looked into ya head an' Ah heard ya say ya had fucked him an' that it was th' best ya eveah had," she said still looking at Jean, but now smirking.

"And besides," Wanda said piping up for the first time. "We know what you do in school, and the Institute, is a school, so why wouldn't you have screwed Xavier," she said grinning at her, loving to see her embarrassed.

Scott then looked at her. "Again, more betrayal... Jean, I think you've just lost yourself a boyfriend," Scott said as he turned his back on her.

"Scott, you know I only love you..." Jean said trying to talk him into not dumping her.

"And remember, **I** dumped **YOU**!" he said turning away from her.

"Fine, there are better guys out there then you ANY day Scott," Jean said as she too turned her back towards them. Everyone looked at them.

"All righty then..." Todd said and looked around. "Never have I ever done some type of pornography," he said. Rogue, Tabitha, Wanda, Amanda, Remy, John, Lance, Pietro, Piotr, Kurt and Beast all took shots. Everyone was waiting for the to explain. Remy coughed and smirked as John started to explain.

"All of us guys except Beast decided to do something like a Chip N' Dales calendar for our respective sheilas," he said as the others grinned along with Remy. Rogue, Kitty, Tabitha, Wanda, and Amanda nodded.

"It was one of the best presents I ever got," they all said in unison. Then Wanda decided to explain for the girls. "Yeah, and the girls decided to do one for the guys, except Kitty who did something special for Piotr..." Wanda said smirking at the couple. Piotr blushed and Kitty grinned like a maniac. Then everyone looked at Beast since he hadn't been part of the Calendar line up.

"Again... another time in college when I was drunk," he said simply. Everyone nodded.

Fred then thought about it for a few minutes. "Hmmmm, never have I ever ridden down the school hall on a moped," he said, for it was the only thing he could think of. Sam, Bobby, Kurt, Pietro and John all took shots.

"Yeah, that was the best time in school I ever had, and it was all to piss Principal Kelly off," John said with Pietro and Kurt agreeing with him for probably the first time in his life. Bobby and Sam nodded but said it was to piss off their own principal.

"Never have I ever slept with a friends sister or anyone else in their family," Lance said smirking. Remy and John both took shots while Pietro glared all the daggers in the world at John.

"Never have I ever crushed a can into a guys dick," Jean said unenthusiastically. Everyone looked around and no one budged. Just then, Pietro started screaming and lunged at John. He wrapped his hands around John's throat and started strangling him. John quickly threw Pietro off of him. Pietro landed in a display of soup cans. He quickly got up and lunged at John again, but before he could touch him, John grabbed a can and a soon as Pietro was close enough he chucked the can extremely hard into Pietro's dick. Pietro stopped cold in his tracks. All was quiet for a minute.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Pietro hollered at the top of his lungs grabbing his dick and falling on the floor with tears in his eyes. John came back to the group, sat down, and took a shot. Everyone sat there in shock just looking at him.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side," Kurt whispered to Amanda and she just nodded her head.

"Ok, well, um... I guess it's my turn..." Scott said hesitantly while thinking. He snapped his fingers. "I got it, never have I ever dreamt of sleeping with Wolverine," he said. All the girls looked at him, then each other, and they all grabbed their shot glass and downed it. The surprising thing was Beast had grabbed his shot glass too and downed it. Everyone had their eyes glued to him not blinking.

"What, I think all of the young ladies in this room would agree with me when I say Logan would be one hot piece of ferocious man meat in bed!" Beast said happily. All the guys shuddered while the girls agreed whole-heartedly with Beast.

"Anyway, it's my turn!" Kurt said enthusiastically. "This is for all the guys, never have I ever wore women's underwear, that doesn't include the fashion show," he said, smirking knowing at least ONE person who would drink to it. Scott glowered at Kurt and took a shot, along with Remy, John, Piotr, Sam, Beast and Lance. Everyone raised an eyebrow at Lance and Sam.

"It was a dare, I had to cross dress for the night," Lance said remembering that day and shuddered again.

"Mah sisters lahked t' dress meh in their clothes, enough said," Sam said in mortification. Remy put his hand on his shoulder. "It's ok mon ami," he said. Wanda was next. She scrunched her eyebrows in thought.

"I know, never have I ever flashed to get into a movie for free," she said. Tabitha, Rogue and Amanda all took a shot. Kurt looked at Amanda in astonishment.

"What, I didn't have any money and I really wanted to see the movie," she said and grinned a little. "That's the power of being a female and having boobs!" All the girls cheered to that and drank their shot even though they hadn't flashed to get into a movie.

"Let's see mates... Never have I ever been locked out of the house buck raging naked," John said grinning like the lunatic he is. Jean, Bobby, Remy, Todd, Jubilee, Sam, and Amanda all took shots. Everyone, including the still whimpering Pietro started laughing.

"Hey Yo, it's not funny, that was a very traumatizing experience yo!" Todd said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Tabitha patted his head.

"Sure it's not Frog Boy," she said still chuckling.

"Well let's see what question you can come up with!" he shot back at her.

"Oh I've had my question ready since the beginning," she said smirking. "Never have I ever gave head in a car while it's in motion," she said grinning. Rogue, Wanda, Kitty and Beast all downed their shots. Everyone looked at Rogue and Remy.

"But you have a motorcycle..." Kurt said looking skeptically at them.

"Yo' petite soeur is VERY felixble..." Remy said smirking as Kurt started convulsing and rocking back and forth in place. Amanda tried to calm him down while everyone looked at Beast. He was about to answer when the whole group interrupted him.

"A time in college when you were drunk," they all said in unison. He grinned.

"No, actually, your all wrong, it was in college, but I was very much sober," he said closing his eyes and nodding his head. Everyone was silent, not sure whether they should be scared or mortified.

"Anyway..." Pietro said looking at anyone but Beast. "Never have I ever mistaken someone else's car for my own and broken into it and gotten in trouble with the cops," he said. Remy, Rogue, Wanda, John, Piotr, and Bobby all took shots. For some reason, no one was surprised at the people who took drinks, save Piotr.

"I accidentally read the wrong license plate in Russia and the door was unlocked, just as I realized it was not my car, the owner came out and called the cops," he said as if it happened everyday. Everyone nodded and then looked to Rogue who was sitting beside Piotr.

"Hmmm, Nevah have Ah evah worked as a pole dancer/stripper," Rogue said smirking knowing EXACTLY who would drink to this. Wanda, Remy, Lance, Pietro and Tabitha all took their shots like men and women and slammed their glasses down at the same time. She didn't have to ask about anyone because she knew all of their reasons, however, the others looked at them in surprise.

"Times were hard back then and strippers made the most money," Lance said. Pietro and Tabtiha agreed with him.

"I was forced to by the asylum, they apparently had to have their entertainment come from somewhere," Wanda said running her fingers through John's hair.

"Remy jus' did it 'cause it was fun," Remy said smirking, John nodding his head vigorously agreeing with him.

"Well, looks like Remy b' saved fo' last," he said grinning. "Nevah has Remy evah had plastic surgery," he said. Jean flicked her eyes around the room and sighed. She took her shot and downed it, but that's not what surprised everyone, they all knew her nose was fake, what surprised them was that Scott had also taken a shot. They all looked at him with open mouths and wide eyes.

"What, my cheeks were abnormally big when I was young, so I got lypo on them to shrink them down a little," he said looking at the group. "What, it's not that hard to believe." He said a little offended. Everyone juts looked away from him.

"Ok, now that we've total found out stuff about each other that none of us will EVER forget, what should we do now?" Jubilee asked. Just then, Kitty put her hand to her mouth and said a quick excuse me and rushed to the bathroom.

"Alcohol finally hit her..." Rogue said as she took another swig of her tequila bottle. Everyone nodded and Piotr went in to go help her.

Tabitha looked at the group after he was gone. "20 bucks says that they end up screwing like bunnies in Nevada after she's done puking," she said smirking. Rogue and Wanda sided with her.

"I have a better idea," Pietro said. "100 bucks says that they don't do anything," Lance and Todd agreed with Pietro, thinking that Kitty was too much of a goodie goodie to screw Piotr while they were outside.

"Deal," Tabitha said as she stuck her hand out to shake on it. Pietro grabbed her hand and shook it. Remy and John both shook their heads knowing who was going to win already.

"So what should we do now?" Amanda asked.

YAY! And now I've finished the next chappie! I'm very proud of myself. I really hope that this chapter wasn't too disappointing and that it was worth the wait, and if it wasn't, I'm sorry and I'll really try to get more up soon! Remember to grace me with a review telling me what you think! HUGS AND KISSES!

SMS


	13. Just a little blower i mean filler

ThessalyD: Lol, Well, I'm certainly fun I could help you out with the torture of your friends, I'm always happy to oblige with stuff like that, lol. Hey, if you found the last chapter at least a little funny, then that's all that I strive for. Thanks so much for the review and I hope that you like this chapter!

RikaTabithaStarr: Well, I'm glad that your happy I updated! Lol, and here I am again, updating, and hopefully it didn't take that long this time! Yeah, never have I ever is fun, and you get to learn the dirtiest secrets about everyone that way! Anyway, heres the next chapter, and I hope that you enjoy it!

Skyangel2004: Yeah, Jean is a homophobic bitch, but I mean, it IS Jean and she IS a complete bitch like that, I mean, I ay out with the gays! Because gays are absolutely kool! Yeah, it does make you feel sorry for the poor guy, but if he hadn't jumped John, he wouldn't be hurt, so all in all, it's his fault, lol. Well of course it's kinky funny stuff, I mean, is there anything else in my mind most of the time? Lol, well, thank you for the compliment, here's the next chappie and I hope that you enjoy it!

Heartsyhawk: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to permanently scar you for life, but hey, I figure you'll probably get that way sooner or later, right? Lol. Anyway, here's the next chappie and I hope that you like it!

Psycho88: Yeah, I know EXACTLY how that's like, one of my FAVORTIE authors updated her story after like, 6 months, and it was doing that to me, I was SO pissed that it wouldn't let me access it, but the important thing is that you were able to read it anyway, lol. I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chappie, makes me heart soar. LOL, Don't worry, I'm sure Pietro will… 'spring' back up in time to show Tabby his stuff, lol. Sorry the update wasn't as quick as it could have been, but here it is now, and I really hope you enjoy it!

Les723: Yup, I updated then, and I'm updating now! Thanks, I really had to try to think of some of those questions, so I'm glad that you enjoyed them. Yeah, Best was certainly a wild child in college, but hey, if he wasn't, we wouldn't have had a lot to laugh at! Here's the next chappie and please enjoy!

Lord-Chilluh: YAY! Thank you for being proud of me, I like people being proud of me, lol. I'm also glad that you liked the chapter, and here's the update, and I hope you like this one as well!

Missperfect5: Yeah, I re-read it, and I figured you were right, so it's now in the R section, specially since the next chapter is going to be an… interesting chapter, lol. I'm sorry I ruined your image of The Prof. And Jean, I really didn't mean to, I just thought it was really funny. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter better, and thanks for your review!

Rogue14: LOL! Yes, take that for those images of Mastermind naked impersonating Remy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, I really wanted to rip my brain out while I was writing it, but for some reason it just wouldn't surprise me if Jean really did do that to the Prof., lol, but anyway. LOL! That's funny, I mean, if you DO want to see more of Logan's cough I can probably arrange it for ya in the fic ;-). Oh yeah, innocent mind, SUUUUUUUUURE you have an innocent mind and I'm the queen of the world. Lol, Anywho, here's the next chappie, and I really hope that ya like it!

HealerAriel: lol, well I'm happy that you like my deviance, my mission in life is complete now, lol. Here's the next chappie and I really hope that you enjoy it!

PyroLady: What can I say, it was a really good idea, and I'm so thankful that you gave it to me and let me use it. Lol, well, you'll find out whether they did it after she was done or not ;-). Enjoy the chappie!

Bbysail28: woo hoo! New reviewer! Thanks so much for your review, and I'm so happy that you liked it! Sorry the update wasn't faster, but it couldn't be helped. Anyway, here's the next chappie and I hope that you like it!

TheRealMai: lol, well, you know Jean, she'll try to stay as sober as possible, but I know she should have drunk, she was just being a prude. LOLOL! Yeah, who knows how bad she is, but you've got a point, if she was better the Prof. Probably would have spared her when he was armed with the paintball gun… Anyway. I'm in full agreeance, I think that if he just kills Jean and forgets about her, he'd be SO kool, now if only that would happen in the series… gah… shudders I think everyone has too much self respect to give him a hand job… save maybe Toad… but lets not think about that, lol. Yeah, I'd believe Rogue is flexible too since she has such a defensive power and she has to be up close to use it, so she needs to learn to do SOMETHING while she's in the back. Lol, well, I think you'll be surprised with this chapter, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway.

AzureDragoness: Well, 5 minutes of straight laughter huh, I don't think you've ever laughed that much before, lol. I'm so happy that you finally found time to review, but anyway, here's the next chappie, Enjoy!

SugarSweet11: it's all good hun, at least you were able to get on, right? I'm glad that you enjoyed reading it and hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chappie too! Here it is, and thanks for your review!

AnimeSiren: lol, don't worry, I'm a girl, you got it right the first time. And again don't worry, I'll definitely be finishing this fic up, no worries about that, lol. YAY! NEW REVIEWER! Ok, now that I got that out of the way, lol, thanks so much for your review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Samantha-Fenton: lol, I can tell that you like to change your name, but as long as you keep telling me who you are, I'll know it's you. Yeah, never have I ever is a good game to play with your friends if you wanna know something about them, specially if it's the drinking kind, lol, because then you know secrets and get shit faced drunk! Yeah, being young sucks… but that's why you get someone over 21 to buy it ;-) lol. Hopefully this was soon enough, but sorry it couldn't be sooner. Enjoy the update!

anonymous ): YAY! New reviewer! I love you guys, lol. I'm happy that you liked the fic and heres the next chapter for ya! Enjoy to your hearts content!

RogueSummersLover: lol, yeah, Beast's past is just slightly scary, but loads and loads of funniness! Yeah, Jean's a bitch, always has been, always will be. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Prophet-song: Well, and now you can continue getting into it because I'm updating! YAY! Lol, thanks so much for your review and heres the next chappie, hope you enjoy it!

Sangofanatic: hehe, that is a good idea, but that's pretty much what a few of the other chapters have done, but I'll see what I can do for you ;-). Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

A Cute But Psycho Bunny: I have a question, what does OMFB mean? I know what OMFG is, but I don't know what the B means, lol. Well, we wouldn't want you to die now would we, then you wouldn't get to read the ending of the fic! Yes, we shall all go around chanting Die Jean Die, because she NEEDS to die! Yeha, Scott needs to be taught a few lessons, but I think once he gets rid of Jean he might be better. Yeah, but Pietro will get back up from it, I mean, it's Pietro, lol, enough said! And yeah, Beast did have fun in college, but hey, isn't that what college is about! Hehe, You'll see if Tabby wins or not in this chappie, don't worry. Lol, well, begging is good, and I'm sorry this couldn't be updated sooner, but hopefully this as soon enough for you. I really hope that you enjoy the chapter, and thanks for your review!

MasterBrattan ): YAY! NEW REVIEWER! I'm happy, lol. Yeah, the girls didn't think about how far his fur goes, but as hair dressers say, it'll grow back! I'm so happy that you liked my fic. Here's the update for you, I hope you enjoy it as well! And is your penname MasterBrattan, just so I know where to go to find your fics. Anyway, Enjoy!

DragonMaster02: yay! Another new reviewer! I'm so happy people are still coming to this fic. I'm also really happy that you liked the fic and thought it was great. Here's the next chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it!

Thanks everyone for all your reviews and love, you don't know how much that means to me! Sorry I haven't updated soon, my friends house burned and so we had to try and salage the stuff we could and now she's living with us, so it's been really crowded and hectic around here, but here it is, the enxt chapter, nad I won't keep you from it anymore. I love you guys and thanks for all the support ya'll give me! Oh, just to let you all know, I will be upping the rating to R for the next chapter.

"Well, before we do anything else, we might want to get our beds made, because unfortunately, we're going to have to go to bed at some point, even if it's just for half an hour before we have to leave or something," Jubilee said. Everyone thought about it, and figured that would probably be a good idea. Just then, Piotr and Kitty came back, with Piotr's arm around her shoulders. They both had huge smiles on their faces, as well as their hair being disheveled. Tabby, Wanda and Rogue all looked smug and triumphant, while Pietro, Toad and Lance all handed over 34 dollars, making up the hundred and a few extra dollars. The girls all split the money happily. Kitty and Piotr looked at them like they were crazy.

"Like, what happened while we we're gone?" she asked looking at them skeptically.

"Oh, they bet ya and Petey boy ovah there wouldn't do anythin' while ya'll were gone, and weh bet them that ya'll would," Rogue said as she counted her money and then put it in her bra. Remy eyes watched her and he smirked.

"Well comrades, I'm sorry to say, but you were stupid to think that," Piotr said looking at the three BH members whose heads were all down at losing.

"Yeah, but anyway, so what are we like, going to do now?" Kitty asked looking at everyone while she intertwined her fingers with Piotr's.

"We decided to start making up the places we're going to sleep, because no matter how much we don't like it, we're probably gonna need to lay down some bozo's who get too drunk to function," Tabby said as she stood up and stretched. Kitty and Piotr both nodded and got back up again. Piotr went over to the camping aisle and brought back eight air mattresses and four pumps. Freddy got a queen-size air mattress, while Todd got a twin, and all the other couples got queens. Tabby, Pietro and Lance, would all share a king size air mattress.

"WHAT! I HAVE TO SHARE WITH THOSE TWO!" Lance hollered as Pietro grabbed the king one. Everyone nodded their heads and he just shook his. "Well… Maybe I'll get lucky I guess…" he said as he grabbed a pump and went over to the king size air mattress.

"Hey, how about me and the lying skank over there," Scott asked as he pointed to Jean. Jean just huffed and was tempted to flick Scott off. Amanda thought for a minute.

"I know!" she said as she ran to the packaging department and came out with 2 things of bubble wrap. "Welcome to your new beds for the night!" she said happily handing them each some bubble wrap. Scott looked at her and deadpanned.

"You have to be kidding, how come everyone else gets air mattress's and I get bubble wrap?" he asked.

"Because we don't like you," Pietro said as he fitted the pump into the nozzle of the mattress and turned it on to start blowing it up.

"That and there are no more," Piotr said as he too grabbed a pump and started pumping up his and Kitty's air mattress.

Scott just murmured something and laid out the bubble wrap on the floor. He then got smart and went to the quilting department and got three quilts, two to go on top of the bubble wrap and one to go on top of himself.

"Well, I will not be degraded to sleeping on bubble wrap, I will go find myself something to sleep on," Jean said and started to go find something. Kitty smirked a little.

"She'll have a fun time doing that considering I grabbed everything we'd need and then phased all the stuff where she'll never find it," she said grinning like a maniac. Everyone started laughing. Rogue pulled hers and Remy's mattress out of the box and realized there were no pumps left, so she quickly stole one that wasn't in use and started to blow it up. When it was about ¼ full, Kurt came and stole it from Rogue. So she put her mouth over the plug and started blowing air into it. Remy stood by her watching her. His eyes widened a little bit when after about nine minutes the mattress was half way blown up.

"Chere, do y' need any help wit' dat?" he asked her, amazed that she was still holding out.

"No thanks sugah, Ah got it jus' fahne," she said and continued to blow. Remy just sat by and watched her, with numerous things going through his head. After another fifteen minutes, Rogue was done blowing up their air mattress and saw that Toad was being smart for once and was using a hair dryer to blow his up. "Here Toad, let meh help ya, ya supposed to use cold air, not hot," she said and she started blowing up his air mattress as well. Remy walked over astonished.

"Chere, Remy knew y' 'ad un talented mouth, bu' 'e didn' know y' were dis bon," he said winking at her, projecting one of the thoughts in his head into hers. Rogue just smirked and winked at him.

"Latah sugah, you'd enjoy it more then than now," she said and started blowing again. She finished up Toads air mattress and felt a little light headed, so she grabbed a bottle of water and drank some while she sat down. Remy came up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. Kurt and Amanda had just blown up their air mattress and passed the pump off to Jubilee and Bobby who had already started putting their air mattress to use. After everyone had blown up their air mattress they got sheets and pillows and everything else that you would need for a bed.

"Well, now that that's done, what now?" Amanda said as she plopped down on her air mattress. Kurt smiled cheekily and gathered all the guys together. They all nodded, albeit slowly, they agreed nonetheless.

"Girls, get together snacks or something, because your entertainment is on the way!" Bobby said as he and the rest of the guys walked away to some place. The girls all looked at each other and shrugged, taking the guys advice and got up to get more snacks and stuff. Jubilee and Amanda went off to get chips and dip, Rogue and Wanda went to get Slim Jims and cookies and Kitty and Tabby went to get anything in the form of chocolate. When they all congregated back together, all the girls, save Jean who was still hunting for all the bedding stuff, put two of the queen air mattresses together and all sat on it.

"So what do you like, think they're going to do?" Kitty asked the group of girls.

"I don't know Kitty, but whatever it is, you gotta remember, they're all drunk, or at least buzzed, so you KNOW it's gonna be good," Tabby said as she opened a bag of tortilla chips, sour cream and a jar of queso dip. (A/n that actually makes a really good dip, I've been addicted to it for like, 2 weeks).

"Yeah, I mean, this is Bobby and Kurt and Pyro all together, and you know how crazy they can get when they all put their minds together," Jubilee added as she opened a Slim Jim. Just then, music started to play. It was the weirdest music anyone had ever heard, but then Jubilee snapped her fingers. "Guys, this is an Irish jig… but what are…" she didn't get to finish her sentence when the guys started tap dancing out onto the stage that had just appeared. They were all wearing green tights and female Irish jig clothing that fit them to a T. They were doing a little tap dance, but then the beat started getting quicker. All of the guys in unison started dancing like the River Dance group. They were kicking their legs up and turning around and doing a traditional Irish jig in sync. The girls' mouths had all dropped open in shock.

"Who are these guys and what have they done with our guys!" Wanda asked Rogue in complete shock and utter horrification in seeing her brother dressed in a skirt and Blob in a female outfit dancing all together. Remy, John, Kurt and Bobby were now all up in front doing fancy footwork while the others danced and tapped in a circle around them. Tabitha, Jubilee, Kitty and Amanda were all snickering holding back the tears in their eyes. When the guys had finished their dance routine, they all bowed to the girls who were now hooting at the guys and clapping for them, a few of them couldn't hold back their tears anymore.

"Please never do that again if you ever wanna see the light of day again!" Wanda said while still clapping, although she was sitting down because she was tipsy. Rogue stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled just because she liked seeing Remy in a skirt. The guys all left the stage and quickly changed back into their normal clothes and joined the girls on the air mattresses.

"Well sheilas', it's only one in the mornin' what would ya'll like to do now," John asked as he checked his watch while he put his other arm around Wanda.

"Oh… we have a few ideas," Jubilee said beaming.

Hehe, and you all will get to be left off there. I know that it's kind of on the short side, and not really as perverted, and this chapter really wasn't supposed to be here, but my next chapter takes a lot of prepping, and I wanted to update soon, so you all got this little… filler chapter. I got the air mattress idea last night, because I was trying to blow up an air mattress by mouth because my friend was sleeping over, and yeah, it didn't work too well, but that's how I got that, and then an Irish jig is just fun, lol. Well anyway, don't forget to leave a review! Luv ya guys!


	14. Authors Note turned into a side story

Hey guys, I know that when you saw this you thought it was a new chapter, but I just wanted to let you all know that I don't know when I'll be bale to post my next chapter, but I can tell you now, it's gonna be a doozy, but it requires questions, so if you all think of questions that are either funny/stupid stories, any embarrassing stories or any fetishes that a guy might have for any of the x men in my story and Warren, who gonna make a guest appeareance, that's for you coldqueen, then PLEASE leave a review with them. I'm also letting you guys know I'm uping the rating to R, because things are probably gonna get a little… yeah, lol, I'm sure you all know what I mean. Anyway, that's really all I have to say, but since doesn't like "chapters" being Authors Notes, your gonna get just a little tidbit that I came up with in school, lol, if you don't like it, s'all good.

"REMY! GET TH' HELL OUTTA MAH BATHROOM!" Rogue yelled as she stuck her head out of the shower curtain. Remy grinned as he held a video camera up.

"Smile chere," Remy said still grinning as he hit the record button.

"Remy, Ah swear to gawd that if ya don't get th' hell outta my bathroom right now, Ah'm gonna shove somethin' up your ass and ya will nevah beh able to get it out!" Rogue screamed as she threw a bar of soap at him. Remy dodged it and started laughing. Just then, he heard someone stomping down the hallway. He grinned at her and blew her a kiss.

"Remy b' seein' y' chere, if de Wolverine don' slice an' dice 'em first," he said as he made a quick exit out of the bathroom and down the hall in search of a hiding place. Rogue just rolled her eyes and finished her shower. She got out and wrapped a towel around her. She quickly went back to her room and changed. She dried her hair and applied some make up, then went downstairs to try and find Kitty. She looked in the living room and saw Kitty sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. She looked mad and was glaring daggers at the TV.

"What's wrong sugah?" Rogue asked as she sat down beside her friend.

"Oh, Piotr just gets me so frustrated! I like, TRY to be a good girlfriend and make him lunch, and he like, totally blew me off to work on his art, I mean, I totally get how's he's into painting and stuff, but like, does that mean he can't like, make a little time for his girlfriend?" Kitty asked looking at her friend. Rogue smirked.

"Come on Kit, Ah feel sorry for ya, an' Ah know what ya goin' through, so Ah'm gonna do somethin' that Ah would normally nevah do," she said as she grabbed Kitty's hand and dragged her up the stairs to their room. She locked the door, pulled out her personal DVD player and set it up on her bed. She then went over to Kitty's drawers and pulled out all of her nail polish and manicure set. She then walked over to her side of the room and opened up her closet and pulled out a big trunk full of Twix, Chips, Soda and various other candies. "Ah think weh should have a girls naght," Rogue said almost flinching, but didn't knowing this would cheer Kitty up. As she had thought, Kitty did break out into a grin and jumped up and down.

"I know the PERFECT movie we can like, watch," Kitty said running downstairs quickly and coming up with "The Hot Chick". Rogue looked at it and smiled a very very very tine smile.

"All raght Kit, pop it in an get ovah here an' do mah nails," Rogue said as she had quickly changed into her PJ's and sat down on her beanbag chair. Both she and Kitty had gotten beanbag chairs for their room. Kitty's was pink with "Cutie" written on it in purple letters, where Rogue was a dark emerald/forest green, with the word "Bitch" on it in black. (a/n hehe, I've always wanted one of those). Kitty quickly put the DVD in and hit play and then went over to where Rogue was. She grabbed a bottle of metallic green nail polish and grabbed Rogue hand and started to paint it. The girls watched the movie intently, laughing at almost every other scene, especially when Rob Schneider was shaving his body. When the movie was finished two hours later, the girls were laughing, well, Kitty was laughing while Rogue was chuckling, together.

"I so know what we should do now!" Kitty said happily looking at her nails that were painted pink with a kitten sticker on the middle finger nail and the pinky nail. Rogue just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Let's dish out stories about what Remy and Piotr have done!" Kitty said, grinning widely. Rogue actually laughed this time and nodded her head.

"Ah remember one tahme when Remy an' Ah went to th' fair togetha, an' Ah wanted to go on this one rahde, but he said there was no way in hell he would go on it, so Ah dragged him to th' line anyway. When it was our turn Ah thought he'd beh fahne. It turned out that he passed out in the middle of th' rahde an' Ah had to haul his ass back to th' car," Rogue said, remembering how that was one of their first dates. Kitty couldn't contain her laughter as she held her sides. A few seconds later after she regained her breath she spoke.

"That was like, hilarious, but I think I have one to totally top it," she said. "On mine and Piotr's first date, he had this totally romantic evening planned out. Candle lit dinner in a gazebo like, on the beach, sparkling champagne that I'm pretty sure Remy totally helped him get, and he even had the gazebo like, specially made to have a glass roof so we could totally gaze up at the stars while we ate," she said. Rogue looked at her.

"Yeah suagh, that sounds lahke a HORRIBLE date," she sai sarcastically.

"I'm like, not done yet, anyway, we were on our way there when we were like, pulled over by a cop. It seems that Piotr had lke, totally forgotten to change his tags, so after the cop gave him the ticket, we finally made it to the beach, only to find that the gazebo was filled with termites," Kitty said laughing. "Lets just say, the dtae was a complete bust, but we still had a goo time being with each other," she said smiling at the memory. Rogue chuckled softly.

"Yeah, that definitely counts as a bad date," she said as she popped a few peanut butter M&Ms into her mouth. Just then, There was a knock on the door. Rogue got up to get it and saw that Piotr and Remy were standing there.

"Bonjour chere, le chat, Petey an' Remy got somtin' t' say t' ya," he said as he let Piotr go first.

"Katya, I am truly sorry that I did not pay attention to you when you brought me lunch, but I was very busy working on this," he said as he showed the girls a painting he had done of Kitty and Rogue sitting together by the pool laughing. "It was going to be a birthday present for you Katya, and I was going to make another one for Rogue," he said. Kitty took the painting and looked at it. She then set it down carefully and jumped Piotr wrapping her legs around him and kissing him hard on the mouth. He fully returned the kiss and picked her up. He headed them off to his room. Rogue and Remy watched them from down the hall.

"Well, Ah guess that we'll have to finish our girls naght anotah tahme," she said grinning a little bit. Remy came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzeled her neck through her hair.

"Remy b' sorry to chere, 'e didn't mean t' sneak inta d' bat'room while y' were takin' y' showah," he said. Rogue just grinned and shook her head.

"Yes ya did sugah, don't trah (try) lyin' to meh," she said as she turned around and grinned at him.

"Oui, Remy did mean t', bu' it was onleh s' 'e could see y'," he said grinning back at her and pulled out a thin scarf. He placed it over her lips and kissed her through the sheer material. She grinned and kissed him back, pushing him back into her room nad shutting the door locking, not wanting anyone to come in.

Ok, so it's not the most original idea in the world, but it was just something I started thinking about in English, what Piotr and Remy's most embarrassing stories would be and them sharing it, I don't know why, but oh well, lol. Anyway, yeah, it was off the story plot COMPLETELY, but I hope ya'll enjoyed it anyway. Don't forget to leave your reviews if you think up any questions that any of the characters can ask that includes male fetishes, Funny/embarrassing stories or stupid stories of rmeh, THANKS!


	15. Jeopardy with a twist

Oh my god… I haven't done this is so long…. I mean, 5 months…. is too long to go without updating. I'm so sorry guys, school was horrible, specially at the end of the year, BUT I'M DONE NOW! So life is good and I can update much more frequently. I've probably lost a lot of reviewers for not updating is such a long time, but for the ones who are still here, Thank you SO much and I love all of you guys. I'm not going to do all of the review responses this time, because I think everyone just wants to get to the story, but I will answer the questions that people left in their reviews. Hope that you like this chapter!

MasterBrattan: There were no customers because this Super WalMart closes, even though most of them really don't close and are open 24 hours, there are a very select few that do close. So the patrons of Wal Mart have NO CLUE whats going on, but if they did, I can guaranteee they'd be thinking bad bad things, lol. Thanks so much for reviewing!

ThessalyD: Scott was with them… scary enough…. Now that he's mad at Jean he's loosened up a bit, even if it is just to annoy and embarrass her, lol. Anyway, Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope that you like the update!

Remy turned to look at Kurt. "Should we be scared mon ami?" he asked as soon as Jubilee had said they had idea. Kurt just nodded solemnly.

"Ve should, Jubilee and Idea are NEVER good in ze same sentence," he said as Jubilee smiled. Piotr sighed.

"Vat do you have in mind leetle (little) one," Piotr asked her.

"Well, I was thinking that we could do my version of Jeopardy," Jubilee said with an even wider grin.

"And that would be…" Bobby asked.

"Strip Jeopardy," Jubilee said full-blown smiling now. Everyone was quiet until Tabby started laughing. Everyone shifted their gazes to her waiting for her to speak knowing she would.

"I think it's a great idea!" she said. "I mean, this way we get to find out more totally embarrassing stuff about everyone in this room! More stuff means more blackmail, and more blackmail means more people doing stuff for me!" she said. Everyone was too drunk to comprehend what she was saying, so they just shrugged at her.

"Why not, It's something to do, and it could be fun," Kitty said smiling towards Jubilee.

"So Jubes, how would we play this Strip Jeopardy, anything like the real Jeopardy?" Amanda asked her.

"Well, I figure that we'll get Betsy here so that we can pick peoples brains and come up with the categories and questions, and then we'll have Warren as Alex Trebek and ask the questions, or more like, give the answer. We'll have a panel of four people and the rest will be up against the wall. Now, the answers are going to be about everyone, and the people who are the contestants will answer these questions, now, if they get them right, they'll get points corresponding with the numbers, so say they pick 200 and get it right, they get 2 points, and if they get them wrong, then they have to take off an article of clothing, as well as the person who corresponds to the answer, and a point will be taken away, and if the question is about the contestant, that contestant cannot answer," Jubilee said.

Some of them looked at her weirdly.

"Ok, example, everyone knows Remy was married once before," everyone nodded. "Ok, so say one of the answers was "This person was previously married by force," and the contestant says Remy, they get a point, but say the contestant had said anyone else, that contestant and Remy would both have to take off an article of clothing," Jubilee explained.

A look of dawning spread across the confused ones faces and they nodded their head in understanding. "Great, now all we have to do is get Warren and Betsy here," Jubilee said. Before anyone could blink, a black hole opened up and out dropped Warren and Betsy.

"Did someone call?" Warren asked. Everyone nodded and took another drink before the game was explained to them.

"You all have weird ideas when you're smashed, but I'm up for it," Betsy said nodding. Warren also nodded his head.

"But how…" Rogue started to say, but before she had the chance to finish, the same black hole opened up again and a flash of lightening was seen blinding everyone. When the flash had died down, the WalMart area they were in had turned into a game show area with four stands that looked like the jeopardy stands and a wall where the non contestants would stand against. There was also a pole in case any of the non-contestants wanted to have a little fun while stripping. Everyone saw this and Rogue nodded.

"So, is everyone ready to have their brain picked?" Betsy asked. Everyone nodded and Betsy closed her eyes and started to go through everyone's brain. She had a pencil in her hand and a big notebook where she would write all of the questions down. After about half an hour of going through the mutants brains, Betsy had a fairly long list of questions and answers they could use. "We'll probably have to have two rounds for all of this stuff I got," she said.

"That's fine, because like, Doesn't Jeopardy have like, two or three rounds anyway?" Kitty asked. Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, it has two rounds and then the final round," he said. Everyone looked at him. "What, I watch the show," he said.

"And here I thought the blighter was just into cartoons and women's mud wrestling," John said. Bobby's eyes widened when Jubilee turned her gaze on him. Bobby cowered and glared and the Aussie.

"Anyway," Warren said clearing his throat. "How about we have Rogue, Remy, Tabitha and Piotr as contestants," he asked the group. Everyone nodded liking these choices. "Ok, for the female contestants, you must have on two shirts, a bra, a pair of panties, and two bottom pieces of clothing, whether it is shorts and a skirt or shorts and pants or a skirt and pants. For the male contestants, it is three shirts, boxers, and two pairs of shorts or pants or a combination of," Warren said. They all nodded and a few minutes later, after they had on all the clothes, they got behind their podiums. Betsy was sitting off to the side watching.

"Ok contestants, welcome to Strip Jeopardy," Warren said in his best Alex Trebek voice. "The categories today are," he looked up at the wall with all the TV screens. "Embarrassing Moments, Male Fetishes, and Baby/child Pictures, which is where we show you an embarrassing baby/child photo of one of the people here, and the contestants must guess who it is," Warren said.

"Oh that should be fun," Amanda said as she listened and stood against the wall with all of the other non-contestants. Wanda nodded her head in agreement. Warren looked over at them to hush them and they did, with a one-finger salute from Wanda (also known as the middle finger, tee hee).

"Remy, since you won the coin toss backstage, you may get to choose first," Warren said. Remy thought about this.

"Remy take bebé (baby) pictures fo' 500 Alex," Remy said smiling that cocky little smile of his. The TV screen turned to a picture of a little girl sitting on the toilet pretending to read a newspaper with a pair of glasses on looking at the camera horrified. When everyone saw that pictures, some started laughing while the others tried to figure out who it was.

"Who is that baby!" Warren asked the contestants. Piotr buzzed in. "Piotr," he said.

"Dat is Katya as a baby," he said quietly, but loud enough for Warren to hear him. Kitty was still in shock of seeing the picture.

'Where the hell did they get that on such short notice!' she thought and just slowly nodded her head and Piotr's answer. Then she went off to find something to drink.

"That is correct, five point to Piotr and unfortunately no clothes come off," everyone booed at this piece of information. "Piotr, control is now yours," Warren said and waited for Piotr to pick.

"I vill take Male fetishes for 300 Warren," Piotr said, wanting to not sound to cocky by going for the 500.

"The answer: This male has fetishes for not only Barbie's, but women's hygiene products as well," Warren said as he read the answer. This time everyone burst out laughing when they found out that one of their own had a fetish for those types of things.

"I know! I know!" Tabby said as she buzzed in. "Who is Pyro, because he's the only one crazy enough to like those things," she said.

"I'm sorry, but that is incorrect, please take one article of clothing off, and you are now at negative three points," Warren turned to the wall. "And will the person who is the correct answer, please take one piece of clothing off as well," no one moved. "Come on, it's the rules of the game," he said. Everyone was looking at everyone else. Finally, after taking a very big swig of gin, Pietro finally took off one of his shirts.

"Oh my god, my brother has a fetish for Barbie's and tampons!" Wanda said in disbelief while everyone else was laughing their asses off, including Tabby who had just taken her bra off. Lance whistled as she flung it around it circles above her head and then let it go. It then proceeded to land on Scott's head and he started freaking out.

"OH MY GOD! A GIRLS BRA THAT IS NOT JEANS IS TOUCHING ME! OH MY GOD!" he started screaming and ran around, trying to fling the bra off, having forgotten that he had hands and could easily just pull it off. Everyone was holding onto one another to keep from falling down from lack of air. When Scott finally got the bra off, Warren turned to the contestants.

"Piotr, control of the board is still yours," he said. Piotr looked at the categories thinking about what he wanted to next.

"Male fetishes again for 400 please Warren," Piotr asked. The answer turned over and Warren read it.

"This male has a very strong fetish for cross dressing and dancing for money," Warren read the answer. Rogue quickly buzzed in. "Rogue," Warren nodded towards her.

"Who is Bobby," Rogue said. Warren looked down at the card.

"That is correct," Warren said. "four points for Rogue." Bobby looked at Rogue as Jubilee looked at him.

"I wondered why there was a wonder bra and a leopard thong in your drawers when I was snooping through them, I thought you had another girl on the side and was about to kill you," she said.

"How the hell did you know Rogue?" he asked. Rogue started laughing.

"Ah got pictures of ya practicin' in ya room sugah," she said and winked at him. Bobby's face turned red.

"Maybe this game wasn't such a good idea," he mumbled and looked away from everyone who was laughing drunkenly, except for Warren and Betsy, who were just laughing really hard.

"Rogue, control of the board is now yours," Warren said between chuckles.

"Ah'll take baby pictures fo' 400 Warren," Rogue said and winked at him. Remy glared at Warren as Betsy glared at Rogue. Warren chuckled a little bit as the TV screen changed. The picture was of a little boy with red hair running in a very large crowd stark naked waving his arms above his head and smiling while another boy, a little older with brown hair, was chasing after him holding a pair of pants.

"For four points, who is that baby!" Warren asked the contestants. No one saw Remy's face turn bright red. Tabitha finally buzzed in.

"Uh… Who is… Scott, although for all holy people out there please let me be wrong," she said, praying to every god that the answer was wrong.

"I'm sorry, but that answer is wrong," Warren said.

"YES! THANK YOU GOD!" Tabitha said and quickly took off another shirt. Scott glared at her from behind his sunglasses.

"Will the contestant who is the right answer take off a piece of clothing," Warren said, looking at the contestants. Remy grinned slightly and took off his shirt. Rogue's eyes widened and then she looked at the picture again.

"Wow Remy, your ass looked so cute back then!" Rogue said staring at it. She then went over to Remy's little booth and looked at his ass. "But I can't figure out if your ass was cuter back then or now," she said studying it. Remy flexed his butt cheeks a little for Rogue.

"Vell, according to Remy he thinks it is, how do you Americans say, hotter, now," Piotr said. Remy looked at him.

"Petey! Y' said y' wouldn' say not'in," Remy looked at him.

"Don't worry sugah, Ah agree with ya, but Ah thank Ah'll jus' double check that latah," she said giving his ass a little pinch then walked back over to her little booth. Remy was grinning wide now.

Warren cleared his throat. "Rogue, control is still yours," he said. Rogue looked at the board.

"Lets change things up an' go for embarrassin' moments for 200," she said. The TV screen changed over to the answer.

"This person was caught making out half naked on their parents bed by their parents," Warren read. Everyone sighed and shook their head. Remy buzzed in before the other three.

"Who is Tabitha," not only Remy, but everyone in the room said together. Tabitha just grinned.

"What can I say, I like living dangerously," she said laughing. Remy got two points added onto his score and control of the board.

"Male fetishes fo' 100 mon ami," Remy said.

"This person has a fetish for Teletubbies, Bananas in Pajamas and Barney the Big Purple Dinosaur," Warren read the answer and Rogue quickly buzzed in.

"Who is Scott Summers," she said smiling proudly. Scott folded his arms across his chest and huffed, very happy that he had his sunglasses on so no one would see the area around his eyes turning red with embarrassment.

"That is correct for one point," Warren said and a point was added to Rogue's score.

"How come that answer doesn't surprise me AT ALL?" Jubilee asked and looked at Bobby.

"Because this is Scott and he's a wimp like Jean," he said non-chalantly. Jubilee accepted this answer and Scott huffed again like a little girl, glad for his glasses once again.

"Rogue, which category would you like now?" Warren asked her. Rogue thought about it for a minute looking at the categories and which numbers were left.

"Let's have embarrassin' moments for 400 Warren," she said and waited for the answer.

"The answer, this person was caught in the locker room shower after gym and had their clothes stolen and had to run around the school in a towel," he read. Kurt raised his eyebrow and started laughing hysterically.

"Zat is classic! Ve MUST do dat to Scott and Jean!" he said continuing to laugh. Bobby saw the possibilities in it and started laughing as well. Warren cleared his throat at the two and they shut up with a few giggles here and there. Piotr buzzed in when he thought he knew the answer.

"Who is Jubilee?" he asked, not quite sure.

"I'm sorry Piotr, but that is not the correct answer, will the person who is the answer take off an article of clothing," Warren asked as Piotr pulled off his shirt. Everyone looked towards the wall and to see whom else would strip. Amanda finished off her beer and took off the skirt she was wearing on top of a pair of pants. Kurt's eyes widened again.

"And I didn't go to your school before VHY! (why)" he asked her.

"It was just a prank by some girls, and don't worry, you've seen more then ANYONE did that day," she said and leaned over and kissed him. Kurt kissed her back.

"Gutt, because I vill not share you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Get a room after the game guys," Lance said as he leaned against the wall. He had a bud in his hand and was drinking it heartily. Rogue was looking at the categories, as she knew she still had control of the board.

"Baby pictures for 100 Warren," Rogue said. The TV screen changed to a naked boy about three years old with fiery red hair running around a bon fire waving underwear that had flames all around them. Tabitha quickly buzzed in before anyone else.

"WHO IS PYRO!" she screamed, because it was obvious who the little boy was. Warren didn't even have to look at his card with the answer on it before he motioned to Betsy who put the points on Tabby's board. "WOO HOO! I actually got one right! Am I smart or what!" she said happily. Toad was the only one stupid enough to answer.

"Considering you're the only one in the negatives yo, I don't think so," he said. Tabby glared at him and threw a bomb at him. He caught it out of reflex and it blew up in his face making everyone go into hysterics. After a good laugh the game continued. There was all different types of dirt on everyone there, such as Lance being with three girls on a date at the same time, Freddy having a fetish for black lace and red nylon, Piotr having a fetish for flowers such as Poppies, Carnations, Lilies, Marigolds and Roses. All of the contestants and non-contestants had also lost at least one piece of clothing, some more.

"There are two questions left, both in the Baby/Child pictures categories, Tabitha, you are now on the positive side with one point, Rogue you have six points, Piotr, you have five points, and Remy, you have four points, and are in control of the board," Warren said.

"Let's go fo' 200," Remy said, not saying the category because there was only one left. The TV screen changed and up came a picture of a little one-year-old girl with auburn hair and a few specks of white in it. She was running around the beach with a crab hanging from her butt. Tabby quickly buzzed in and grinned.

"Rogue, you were SO cute as a kid, and Warren, who is Rogue," she said first turned to Rogue then to Warren. Warren nodded and two points were added to her score.

"Last answer for three points," Warren said as the picture turned over. It was a baby girl sitting in the middle of the front yard in only a diaper holding a match and a stick with fireworks behind her. Remy buzzed in quickly.

"Who is Jubilee," he said, knowing he was right, because this was him and he's a cocky bastard.

"That is the correct answer, three more points to Remy, and that ends our first round. Now remember, the points are doubled in the second round, so this game could go to anyone, and anyone who goes completely naked will be disqualified," Warren said. Everyone nodded and took a break for more refreshments, bathroom breaks, and other unmentionable things and waited for the next round to start.

Ok, I know I haven't really been writing, but I'm back now, and I hope that you all liked this chapter. I'm not sure if this is up to par with my other writing, but I hope it is, and I hope you all enjoyed it. DON' FORGET TO REVIEW! MWAH!


End file.
